All I Ask
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: AJ Styles is fresh off his divorce; after 20 years of marriage it is the first time he has been truly alone in his life. After having been drafted to Smackdown he meets a lot of new people in his new quest. Maybe one of them can help fill the lonely void. (AJ Styles / OC) (Dean Ambrose / OC) Multiple Pairings!
1. Ch 1 Wild Horses

**Chapter 1** \- Wild Horses

Smackdown was officially live.

Shane McMahon had gone through the WWE main roster and the NXT roster and handpicked every wrestler he thought would make a difference on Smackdown.

AJ Styles was one of the names he picked. AJ's past career path had preceded him. He Debuted in the Independent circuit in 1998. He was just barely 21. He'd moved onto TNA in 2002 for 11 years, he had sporadic matches in Ring of Honor between 2002-2006; before he went to New Japan Pro Wrestling in 2014.

He'd made a complete career out of professional wrestling. He had numerous championship reigns in his 18 year career. And then WWE came calling. It honestly didn't take long for him to read through what Vince McMahon was offering and sign on the dotted line.

He made his debut at the Royal Rumble and his career with WWE skyrocketed after that...not that anyone had any doubt in their minds that it wouldn't. He was AJ Styles; they didn't call him the phenomenal one for nothing. His long time professional wrestling career was preeminent.

Tonight was nothing different. It was weird for him to not have gone to Raw the night before. Everything changed in his schedule; technically people disappeared from his schedule that he wouldn't be seeing until the Battleground PPV. He pulled the rolling suitcase behind him into the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. Last Tuesday was the draft and a half ass show with all the superstars on it. Tonight was their first official live Smackdown.

AJ had made his way through the fans. He still couldn't believe the welcome he'd gotten from the WWE fans. It seems they had waited for him to get to WWE just as long as he had. He found his locker room; he would be sharing with Dean Ambrose who was the complete opposite of his Lunatic Fringe character and Baron Corbin who he hadn't really worked with all that much but had heard through the grape vine he was EXACTLY like his character.

AJ stopped in his tracks when he looked down and saw a pair of black peep toe three inch heels. They wouldn't have a Diva sharing their locker room...would they?

Shaking off that thought he set belongs on the bench before he readjusted his baseball hat; fixing it so the brim was straight. He'd seen other guys in the company who would tilt it to the side and no matter how he tried that just didn't work for him. He either wore it straight or backwards. He stepped out into the hallway; it was time to explore the arena. Exploring the arenas gave him a chance to unwind from the flight or drive and it got him relaxed.

He had recently been through a messy divorce with his wife of 20 years. They married right after high school graduation and had 4 beautiful kids out of it; 3 boys and one girl. Unfortunately all the touring and traveling had taken its toll on their marriage. One day AJ came home and the first words out of his wife's mouth were 'we have to talk' instead of 'I missed you' and they both knew it was over. Here he was at the age of 39 divorced and single again. He hadn't truly felt this alone in a LONG time.

AJ walked through the black curtained off gorilla pit and could hear cussing and laughing. As he walked out on the already assembled platform he looked down the ramp towards the already assembled ring and could see a guy and girl in the ring. As he moved closer he could tell the guy was Dean Ambrose but he didn't recognize the girl. She was short...She was REAL short probably 5'7, she had waist length dirty blonde hair with maybe some kind of auburn highlights. AJ's pale blue eyes watched as she spun around; aqua eyes twinkled as she dropped Dean Ambrose on his ass in an arm bar.

"OUCH! DOMI YOUR BREAKING MY GOD DAMN ELBOW!" Dean yelled.

Dominique laughed. "Oh shut up you pussy!"

"OH" Dean growled out when she smacked the heel of her right foot into his chest. "Don't play dirty Domi!"

"Oh the great WWE Champion Dean Ambrose can't take getting his ass kicked by a girl huh!" Domi teased as she moved her hips and hyper extended his elbow.

"Dominique I swear to God!" Dean warned.

"Who do you think you are talking to Mr. Ambrose?" Dominique asked with a smarmy smirk on her face.

"A dead girl if I get my hands on her." Dean growled.

AJ cleared his throat. "You know Dean, I've never seen any guys get their ass handed to them by a 5'7" woman before; Divas yes...man no." He couldn't help chuckling out loud as Dean shifted his position in the ring to look up above him to see where the voice was coming from.

"Styles is that you - you scruffy lookin bastard." Dean chuckled.

AJ chuckled as he nodded. "Yes sir Mr. Champion sir."

Dean sighed heavily as he tapped Dominique on the foot three times. "I only did that for you." He watched as she untangled her legs from his arm as she rolled backwards and up into a standing position before she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

AJ watched as the short barefoot beauty followed the much taller man through the ropes as they each hopped off the apron and onto the mat outside on the ring floor. He exchanged handshakes with Dean. "Looked like she was giving the Champ a run for his money."

Dominique smiled softly. "Why thank you Mr. Styles. I'll take that as a compliment."

Dean chuckled. "That - That was just me taking it easy on my sister. I don't think Shane wants her limping around backstage." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer before kissing the crown of her head.

She hugged him around his torso before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go, I have a board meeting Shane wants me present at." She looked around for a few minutes. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Black peep toe heels?" AJ asked. When she nodded. "Dressing room." Now that she was vertical he remembered seeing her around the back area. She was usually walking side by side with Shane McMahon.

"Oh My Gosh! Thank You so much!" Dominique exclaimed before she rushed over and kissed AJ's cheek and took off like her black skinny jean backside was on fire.

Dean chuckled at the look on AJ's face. "She's excitable. You probably just saved her a good 20 minutes. Every time I turn around that girl is losing her shoes or her phone." Dean clapped AJ on the back. "C'mon man let's go check out catering. She made me wake up the tape worm living in my small intestines."

* * *

Once in catering AJ sat beside the man with the same work ethic reputation he had. Dean Ambrose's professional wrestling career was just as synonymous as AJ's. They were getting food in their system as they waited the couple of hours before Smackdown would start. AJ swallowed the bite in his mouth before he took a sip of his water.

"So what does your sister do here exactly?" AJ asked curiously. He had never put two and two together as them being siblings, but WWE was famous for having family members from the same family in their business.

Dean took a couple of drinks of his water. "She used to be the Shield's assistant before we broke up. Shane McMahon decided to come back privately long before he made it public and she's been his assistant for the last year and a half. Normally she travels with me, but there's been a few times she had to go with him."

"So why Smackdown? I know most of the veteran's in the company got to somewhat pick where they wanted to go for the draft. I'm not a vet with WWE, but Shane and Stephanie still gave me the option of choosing." AJ stated.

Dean cleared his throat. "When Shane decided to overhaul Smackdown and give Stephanie Raw; I was the first one he came to and asked if I wanted to go to Smackdown. I told him I'd go wherever he needed me and wherever my sister was. We spent too much time apart while I was in the Indy's and I'm trying to make up for lost time with her." Dean explained.

They continued eating in a comfortable silence. Dean put his fork down. "How are you doing...ya know - since the divorce?" He questioned. He didn't want to seem nosey but AJ's divorce had been extremely public thanks in part to the nosey WWE fan girls, who combed every inch of the internet and media to get every scrap and shred of information they could. He felt bad for the guy; something so private about his life away from the company being so open and out in the public.

It sucked.

And sometimes it sucked being in the WWE. The WWE had the most loyal fans but sometimes you couldn't even take a shit without someone trying to put it on social media. Dean thanked God every day that he wasn't into social media. His cell phone was for text messages and phone calls and the occasional use of the GPS application.

"I'm a - I'm doing okay. It feels weird to be single again after 20 years and four kids. It's harder on the kids than anything, but my days off are spent with them, reassuring them that they are not losing either of their parents and that I still love them with all my heart even if I'm no longer with their mother. They have to understand I love Wendy because we had 20 great years and she made me a father four times, but we aren't in love with each other and that's the part they really don't get; how people fall out of love." AJ explained.

Dean nodded. "Bro all you can do is keep telling them over and over you love them. Dominique and I only had each other. Counting on a dad who was in prison and a mom who decided she was still 17 wasn't really an option. Through the binge drinking and her pills and sex parties - we only ever had each other. I had to remind her constantly that I loved her and she had to do the same to me. We never really fought because we didn't like being apart from each other. We were definitely not normal siblings. Other guys with little sisters would take their dolls or push them around. I couldn't I would literally take care of Dominique when our mom was passed out with her date. I'm seriously surprised both of us are as level headed as we turned out; considering what we went through." Dean laid it all out in the open. He had never been one to be shy about his rocky past.

AJ nodded. Dean opening up to him about his past was a valiant gesture. One that not many human beings showed their true side. "Thanks man."

Dean nodded. "You should really be talking to Domi about this stuff. She's always got advice and shit. She's definitely the smarter of the two of us." Dean suggested as the two finished up eating.

* * *

An hour before Smackdown all the Superstars and Diva's chosen for the Smackdown side were all gathered in the big board room. AJ was once again sitting next to Dean as they chuckled back and forth. They both looked up as Shane walked in with Dominique by his side.

Dominique took a seat on a stool at the head of the board room table as she looked over and saw AJ and her brother. She threw a smile and a wink their way as she looked down at her blackberry before her aqua eyes scanned the room. She felt herself get queasy. She didn't know he was back. Shane had told her he wouldn't be returning until after his match at SummerSlam, but apparently things changed. She watched as he walked into the room all cocky and full of himself as he plopped down into one of the chairs across from her brother.

Her aqua eyes narrowed as he raised his hand to his mouth and blew her a kiss; not even missing a beat she flipped him the bird before Shane turned to her and asked her a question. Thankful her boss missed that slightly childish display.

AJ's pale blue eyes widened. "Whoa! What is going on with Orton and your sister?"

Dean chuckled hard; that was his sisters spitfire attitude coming to the surface. "Dominique got pulled into Orton's line of bullshit about a year ago; he was a pompous ass and a dick to her and was dating her on the road and his new wife Kim off the road - before they got married. Domi found out about his lies. He broke her heart and she dislocated his shoulder. Though he will tell everyone it happened during a match; it's not the truth. With as bad as he hurt her; he's lucky I didn't get my hands on him." Dean kept his voice low since the Viper was sitting across from him.

AJ shook his head. Why would someone do that to another human being?

Shane cleared his throat as he stood in front of everyone. "I wanted to say congratulations to Dean on keeping his Championship at Battleground over this past weekend. Your sister assures me if you start to lag she'll kick you in the ass to keep you up to par." Shane joked with a chuckle.

"Yea you can count on her Mr. McMahon." Dean chortled. It brought a laugh out from everyone in the board room.

"I also want to congratulate all of you for making the Smackdown Live cut. I think with the group of people I have chosen we are going to change the way sports entertainment is looked at. We are going to make it bigger, we are going to make it better and we are going to have fun doing it. You all have been under Stephanie and Paul's thumb for far too long and many of you have not been able to showcase your true talents. They are the reason you got into this business and made names for yourselves. Times are changing and so is the professional wrestling business. Tonight is the first official Smackdown Live show; let's be safe and let's go out there and kick a little ass!" Shane exclaimed.

Shane could definitely bring the masses to their feet with his personal speeches. They spoke to people in ways no one could. By the end all the Superstars and Diva's were on their feet clapping. They knew the bosses son was here to change their lives for the better and Shane McMahon rarely let anyone down.

* * *

As the board room emptied Dominique stepped up next to her brother and AJ as Dean looked down at her. "I know you know I'm facing Bray Wyatt tonight; so say whatever it is you want to say and get your ass going before Shane decides to get a different assistant." Dean demanded.

Dominique scoffed. "Please that man wouldn't know whether to scratch his watch or wind his butt without me." She laughed. "You know my only request right?" She watched as he rolled his eyes and nodded. "All I ask is you be safe."

Dean chuckled as he put his hand behind her head and brought it forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll stay safe as long as you keep wanting to run with the wild horses."

"Always."

AJ watched as Dominique walked away. Being on the Smackdown brand was going to be interesting and couldn't wait to see what else being on team blue was going to bring his way.


	2. Ch 2 Lights Out

**Chapter 2** – Lights Out

Same career...Different arena.

It had been a few weeks since the Raw/Smackdown brand split and things seemed to be going really well for the Smackdown brand. They were beating Raw by leaps and bounds as far as the ratings went.

AJ had taken to traveling with Dean and his sidekick little sister Dominique. They were quite a pair of characters when they were outside of the WWE. Dominique had grown on AJ and had talked with him extensively about his kids, ex-wife and his marriage. He didn't think talking with someone about it could actually make him feel better about the entire situation, but he was pleasantly surprised.

The more AJ talked with Dominique and Dean; the more he enjoyed the siblings company when he was on the road.

Lately Dominique's friend Jaleesa Prinslo had been brought up from NXT. The two were inseparable and like to annoy the shit out of Dean when he was driving them from town to town. Dean had threatened on more than a few occasions that he was going to tie Jaleesa to the roof and Dominique to the hood so they could ride in style.

Jaleesa; like AJ and Dean had been in the Indy wrestling scene for years before WWE approached her with a developmental contract for NXT. She was only in NXT for 9 months before they called her to the main roster over to Smackdown. Jaleesa also like Dominique was 26. The two had met in grade school when they were younger and Dean had been the one who got wrestling etched into Jaleesa's head.

A person could take one look at the two girls and tell they had a million secrets between the two of them. If AJ was driving he often found himself looking in the rearview mirror and watching the two; to be more specific - he would be watching Dominique. Her laughter infiltrated his senses and the sound of her voice warmed him to his core.

There was definitely something about Dominique Ambrose.

AJ was pulled from his thoughts as he looked down at the ring. He had been sitting in the stands for a better part of the last two hours. He often when up and sat there in the quiet and solitude to get perspective on the match he had that night. It helped clear his head and get him in the wrestling zone.

His pale blue eyes went to the ring as the two girls sitting in the middle of it laughed at whatever they were currently talking about. There was something about the aqua eyed Lunatic Fringe's sister. She got along well with everyone on the Smackdown roster with the exception of Randy Orton. For the last few weeks he had still been messing with her; apparently telling him to 'drop dead' or AJ's personal favorite 'practice safe sex and go fuck yourself' wasn't really getting through to the recently re-married viper.

Dean could see what was going on with the recently returned veteran as well and AJ could tell Dean was only going to let it continue for so long before he stepped in. AJ had no doubt in his mind that Dominique could take care of herself, but still her brother would only allow it to keep going on for so long; just as any older sibling would before stepping in and breaking up the bullshit.

Jaleesa took a sip from her water bottle before she let a smirk slide across her lips. "So - what's going on with you and the Phenomenal One?"

Dominique furrowed her brow. "Nothing." She stated nonchalantly. Because nothing really was going on.

"You've obviously been so side tracked dealing with Orton's bullshit that you are completely oblivious to AJ or you are just damn deluded to that hunk of man." Jaleesa stated with a chuckle.

"What are you even talking about Leesa? AJ and I are just friends. We've done nothing but talk about his kids, his divorce and his ex-wife. There is clearly nothing there." Dominique stated in a tone of finality.

"Deluded - AND oblivious...I knew it." Jaleesa shook her head negatively. "How did you miss the signs?"

"What signs?" Dominique had no clue what the hell her best friend was talking about.

"Hello? I mean no really HELLO! AJ Styles has a thing for you. How can you not see it?" Jaleesa questioned honestly.

Dominique looked at her best friend like she'd just grown three extra heads. "What the hell are you talking about? Did Nattie hit you in the head too hard last night at the house show?" Dominique rubbed her temples. "There is nothing there. I think you are delusional and you should probably see a trainer for the concussion, because obviously SOMETHING is giving you visions of craziness."

Jaleesa chortled. "Oh don't give me that shit. I'm your very best friend in the whole wide world. We have BEEN best friends since 4th grade, when Timmy Kline used to dip the ends of your hair in black ink...until I punched him in the nose and made him pee his pants."

"Okay that statement is true, I just don't get where you are getting the AJ stuff from." Dominique stated softly. She would admit to no one that AJ was a damn fine man and didn't look like he was 39 at ALL.

"Listen here Miss Ambrose. You might be able to fool some of the people most of the time and most of the people all of the time, But I'm your best friend. We used to watch TNA together. You used to DROOL over AJ Styles in those little shorts he used to wrestle in. You used to make me swear to the heavens that I wouldn't tell your brother that you used to think AJ could whip his ass in the ring." Jaleesa exclaimed.

"Oh My God woman!" Jaleesa shrieked before she grabbed Dominique's ankles and pulled her forward and closer to her as she grabbed her cell phone and unlocked it and went directly to her photos. She found the one she wanted and selected it. "Here you look at this and then tell me there's nothing there."

Dominique took the phone as she looked down at the picture on the display. Aqua eyes took in the image. She looked up at Jaleesa who had that 'told ya' look on her face as her eyes went back to the picture.

Apparently sometime during one of their many city to city trips in the middle of the night. Dominique was sitting in the back of the SUV with AJ because Jaleesa couldn't ride in the back without getting nausea and puking. AJ had folded up his jacket and laid it on his lap and Dominique laid her head in his lap and had fallen asleep. His right hand was on her side and her left was crossed up over her stomach covering his hand. AJ was just as dead asleep as she was and apparently Jaleesa saw a photo op moment. A couple of pictures before it AJ was awake and looking down at her while she slept.

Dominique almost couldn't believe her eyes. She had forgotten all about that night. Everyone was so tired, except Dean he drank two Rockstars and was screwing with Jaleesa the entire ride. She could hear Jaleesa smack her brother's arm repeatedly through the drive because he kept annoying her.

AJ was overheated so he'd taken his leather jacket off folded it up and offered his lap to her. Dominique smiled and graciously accepted as she laid down. He smelled so good and his lap was so comfortable. The lull of the vehicle on the freeway put her out in record time and AJ soon followed obviously.

"What now smart ass?" Jaleesa teased.

"I can't believe you have this picture. I can't believe you took this." Dominique mumbled as she continued to stare down at the picture.

Had she really not noticed things changing between her and AJ?

All of them had only been hanging out for a few weeks.

Maybe all it really takes is a few weeks.

"I uh - I need to get going I have a meeting with Shane." Jaleesa watched as Dominique handed her cell back to her as she rolled out of the ring and walked to the back.

Jaleesa smiled. She loved giving people food for thought. Especially Dominique she could never see it; even if it was right in front of her face. Jaleesa left the ring deciding she was going to go run on the treadmill in the gym the arena had set up for them.

* * *

Dominique was so screwed; during the whole meeting with Shane and the rest of creative writing team the only person she could suddenly think about was AJ.

Once she left the room and headed to Dean's dressing room; even though she knew AJ would be there. They had taken to being locker room buddies since Roman Reigns was drafted to Raw. Dean missed his Samoan friend and they would still shoot the shit every chance they got but Dean enjoyed Smackdown a whole hell of a lot better than Raw. Shane was definitely the better of the McMahon children to work for.

Dean's blue eyes watched as his sister walked down the hallway towards him. There was definitely something going on with her. She looked completely distracted. Sometimes traveling too much would get to her and she craved her days off; he was the exact opposite. If he was home he drove himself nuts because he couldn't just sit still. He had to be up moving, working out or maybe even gaming a little but most of the time he would go out for a run or some rock climbing.

Dean watched as Dominique started to pass right by him when he reached out and snagged her wrist. Her eyes snapped up and met his as a smile adorned her face, even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. He smiled softly before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she hugged his torso. He kissed the top of her head; just letting her know he was there for her.

Dominique pulled back and then furrowed her brow as someone groped her ass. Now she could see her brothers hand and knew it wouldn't be her own brother as she looked left and then right she saw Randy Orton and his snaky smirk while he was walking away.

"Did that asshole just do what I think he did?" Dean asked; anger dripping from his voice. Dean was by no means stupid he saw the look on his sisters face change the instant Orton walked behind her.

Dominique shook her head. "It's okay bro; don't worry about it." There was no way she wanted her brother picking a fight with Randy. Fighting among the Superstars and Divas was forbidden; arguments happened all the time, but when it came to fist fights and brawling the WWE had a zero tolerance policy for it.

"No I've had enough of that asshole thinking he can manhandle you. I'm done with his stupid bullshit." Dean stepped back away from his sister as he jogged up to Randy and shoved him into the arena wall. "Sup Viper; you should really watch where you're going. A guy could get hurt walking around back here."

Randy growled as he turned around slowly and glared at the current WWE Champion. "Something I can help you with Ambrose?" Randy puffed out his chest as he crossed his arms in front of him with authority.

"You know funny thing I was just talking to my sister - when you walked by and grabbed her ass." Dean pointed out. "I don't know if you are learning impaired but I'm telling you right now to leave Dominique alone. She is way out of your league and if you keep screwing with her; what I do to you will make what she did to you a walk in the park." Dean threatened.

"Are you really threatening me Ambrose?" Randy snarled. "Do you even realize who the hell you are talking to?"

Dean nodded. "I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm talking to a DEADMAN if he even THINKS about touching my sister again."

Dominique walked up with her arms crossed over her chest. "Knock it off you two. If Shane finds out you two are arguing he'll have a conniption. Randy go on about your business and keep your hands to yourself. Bro keep your eye on the prize since Randy will never have a shot at it again." Dominique smirked.

Randy Orton had been champion plenty of times, but everyone knew right now he wasn't even a blip on the creative writing teams radar. It was all her brother right now.

"Keep your opinions to yourself sweetheart." Randy snapped as he shoved Dean. "And you muzzle your sister. I'm a legend for this company, I carried it for a damn long time and it would suit you to remember that."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. "The only thing you carried in this company were your jockey shorts in your bag to and from the locker room like everyone else in this company. No one is better than anyone else least of all you Orton. You can't go for more than 12 months without getting injured. I'm not sure why they haven't put you out to pasture yet." Dean shoved Randy against the wall with his forearm across his throat. "And if you touch my sister again I'm going to bust your head for you."

"Dean! DEAN! Let go of him. He's not worth your time or effort." Dominique ordered.

AJ was walking down the hallway when he heard a familiar voice shout Dean's name. He rounded the corner and could see Dean had Randy Orton pinned against the wall snarling in his face and Dominique was trying to get her brother to let go. AJ could see the two men starting to struggle with each other as Randy pushed away from the wall and it suddenly became a 'who is stronger than who' match.

* * *

Punches started getting thrown and AJ's eyes widened as Dominique was able to duck a few and side step their brawl. But what really scared the shit out of him was when both men collided into Dominique smashing her against the arena wall. AJ took off running the rest of the way down the hall and slid to a stop in front of Dominique. He reached up and grabbed her upper arms as she reached out and grabbed two handfuls of his t-shirt.

"Dominique - Are you okay?" AJ asked worry evident in his voice.

"AJ..." Dominique whimpered head felt like it was going to explode; when her brother and Randy smashed her against the wall she's smacked the back of her head - HARD. She felt like she had been hit in the head with a baseball bat.

He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to drop to the floor; AJ caught her just in time and carefully followed her to the floor - not wanting to jostle her more. He cupped her cheek as he called her name a couple more times. Her lights were definitely out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Shane McMahon's voice boomed as soon as he saw his assistant laying on the floor.


	3. Ch 3 Trying Not To Love You

**Chapter 3** – Trying Not To Love You

Shane McMahon was ready to spit nails. Two of the biggest names on his roster were throwing blows like they were suddenly in the fight club. His eyes suddenly went to the floor where his assistant was laying in AJ Styles arms. "Is she knocked out or by any chance did she just faint from the excitement?"

AJ shook his head. "I think she hit her head."

Shane sighed heavily. "Okay, get her to the trainers office." Shane spun around glaring at Dean and Randy. "You two...my office...NOW!" His growl almost matching the same sound his father would make when he was pissed.

AJ carefully scoped up Dominique and took her down to the trainers office. He gently laid her on an exam table as Doctor Sampson rushed over and started examining her.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Sampson demanded. Dominique Ambrose was Shane's personal assistant. There should be no way she should ever be near the ring.

AJ swallowed hard. "She tried to talk some sense into Orton and her brother before they started exchanging blows in the hallway and her voice was never heard apparently because they both ended up smashing her into the wall. I think she hit the back of her head; her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and I caught her before she hit the ground. Shane told me to bring her down here while he dealt with Mike Tyson and George Foreman." AJ backed up so he wouldn't be in the way of the doctor.

Dr. Sampson gave Dominique a thorough exam. "Well she has a mild concussion. I'm sure Ambrose will be thrilled; considering he had a hand in it."

AJ nodded as he sat on the stool next to the exam table. He watched as Dr. Sampson wrapped an ice pack in a towel and carefully placed it on the back of her head. AJ's head snapped to the side as the door was shoved open and he watched as Jaleesa rushed in.

"What the hell happened?" Jaleesa demanded. "Someone said she got clocked by that maggot Orton."

AJ shook his head. "No no Orton and Dean got into a shoving match and then a fist fight and somehow she got smashed into a wall, she hit her head and Doc said she's got a mild concussion."

Jaleesa growled as she punched the metal paper towel holder on the wall. "I'm going to kill both of them! I swear to GOD!" She snarled from the back of her throat.

AJ's head snapped back to the exam table as a soft whimper started quietly and ended in a low moan. AJ stood as he grabbed Dominique's hand. "Dom, are you awake?" His worried voice asked.

Dominique could feel a band tuning up in her head; the drummer was just starting to beat out a melody as she slowly blinked her eyes open. The first face she saw was AJ as his questioned was processed in her brain. "Yes, I'm awake. I need drugs but I'm awake."

Dr. Sampson walked over as he watched AJ help Dominique sit up slowly. "Here have some pain killers and some water." He handed over two white pills and the water. "You've got a mild concussion, I already had my assistant go down and speak to Shane. I think he just might maim your brother and Orton."

A few minutes after the pills were swallowed the trainer's room door was shoved open again as Dean walked in and went to his sister immediately. "Dom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get trapped in the middle of that shit, but I'm tired of Orton fuckin with you. He needs to just leave you the hell alone." Dean growled.

Dominique covered her ears. "Dean if you don't whisper I'm going to pull your bottom lip up over your head."

"Sorry."

"YOU!" Jaleesa yelled.

"No yelling!" AJ growled next. "If you want to yell, scream or commit some kind of felony, please take it to the hallway."

Jaleesa grabbed Dean's t-shirt collar and yanked him out of the trainer's office as she closed the door and shoved him into the wall. "I'm going to kill you!"

Dean held his hands up in the air like he was dealing with a crazy person. "Hey It's not like I planned on getting my sister stuck between me and fuckin Orton, I just lost my shit when he grabbed her ass. He was just so smug and telling me 'do you know who I am?' Bullshit."

Jaleesa scowled. "He did what? What do you mean he grabbed her ass?" Her focus was momentarily off her best friends brother and on her best friends ex-asshole boyfriend. "Okay fine I'm going to maim him and beat you severely!"

Dean smirked. "Hey I might actually enjoy that. Look I'm tired of Orton pawing my sister. He got married to the other girl he was screwing while boinking my sister and it should end there but he keeps pushing my buttons and messing with her; tonight he went too far. I don't care if he's been in this company for 20 years or 2 seconds; my sister is done being his play toy."

Jaleesa planted her hands on her hips. "You know I like your train of thought." She shook her head. "C'mon let's go check on your sister. I don't think we should leave her alone too long with Mr. Georgia in there. A concussion will really screw with her sense of judgment." She chuckled as she opened the door and couldn't help laughing harder as she heard Dean yell 'WHAT?' from the hallway.

* * *

Once everyone was done for the evening and showered and in clean clothes they were walking out to the rental. Dean opened the back hatch of the Chevy Tahoe. "So Dominique, I want you staying in my room tonight. I don't want anything going sideways with that concussion of yours."

Dominique smiled softly as she shook her head. "So over protective."

Jaleesa cleared her throat. "Ummm, apparently you've forgotten; we have to leave tonight after we drop AJ and Domi off - we still have a signing to do tomorrow morning before heading home."

Dean grumbled. "Damn it. I completely forgot about it."

"Don't worry about it big brother. I've got pain killers and ice packs. Doc made sure to stock me up." Dominique reminded Dean. "I'll be fine; you worry too much."

Dean turned and gently gripped his little sisters shoulders. "I don't want you staying alone the first night with a concussion I don't care if it's only mild. The first 12 hours are crucial, if you start throwing up or black out you won't be able to call for help." Dean's voice dropped, which meant his big brother concern was stirring.

"Dean's right Dominique." AJ stated as he walked over and stood next to the siblings and Jaleesa. "She can stay in my room. I don't want her staying alone either."

Jaleesa smirked at the sound of AJ's DEEPLY concerned voice.

Dean smiled as he patted AJ on the shoulder gratefully. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I just don't want her left alone; the what if's are too great and I don't want to worry about her the whole time I'm gone."

AJ nodded. "Anytime man. I have brothers and sisters believe me I get it. If it was my sister I wouldn't want to leave her alone either."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Jeez are you guys going to get all bromancy and hug it out right?"

"Y'all just go ahead and take your private moment; Domi and I will be in the car." Jaleesa smarted off as the girls laughed while walking towards the front of the SUV.

"Oh yes were just going to tongue kiss back here and make you two jealous. Shut up and get in the damn vehicle." Dean exclaimed as AJ chuckled.

* * *

Once they were back at the hotel, Dean took Dominique's bags to AJ's room before they said their goodbyes and took off.

AJ was sitting on the queen size bed in his room watching ESPN and could hear the shower going in the bathroom. All he could seem to think about with her naked body covered in white fluffy suds from the body wash he watched her carry in with her.

Christ! What the hell was wrong with him?! He was supposed to be taking care of the poor girl. She had a concussion for Christ sake!

AJ scrubbed his hands up and down his face. The girl was 13 years younger than he was she was practically a child. Hell if he had started working on kids with his ex-wife earlier in their marriage she could very well be the same age as one of his kids.

He needed to start down a different path of thinking as he shook his head negatively and turned the TV up as a distraction.

Meanwhile, Dominique gently ran her fingers through her hair as she was standing under the sprays trying to get all the conditioner out of her hair. Her head was killing her but she was trying to avoid taking any more pain killers. They made her loopy and wrecked her emotionally.

She couldn't keep her mind off of AJ. The man was possibly the sweetest thing on two legs that she had met her entire life. She couldn't even deny that fact! He should've been relaxing for his flight home to Georgia the following morning but instead had volunteered to take care of her.

Jaleesa had really gotten inside her head about the way the two of them acted around each other.

Clearly he wasn't bad to look at. The jeans he wore hugged his ass in all the right spots. The t-shirts he wore looked absolutely amazing on his chest, arms and torso. Of course she was good with him being shirtless too. The scatter chest hair that went down the middle of his nicely defined six pack abs and over his cute belly button. She could honestly bury her face in that chest of his and never wake up. His beard and mustache were even more sexy and wouldn't mind having his face buried between her...

God damn what the fuck was wrong with her?

Dominique's eyes snapped open. She could not believe she was actually aroused at just the thoughts of AJ being half naked. And she knew that's exactly what he was right now. He was sitting on his bed watching TV with his shirt off.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph what the hell was she going to do?

She cut the water off as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She could hear the sports rundown of the day and felt like she was rooming with her brother. She laughed softly as she pulled on black cotton shorts and a red form fitting t-shirt to sleep in. Normally sleeping naked was her preference, but for all obvious reasons she wouldn't be doing that tonight...unless she could persuade AJ to join her...

NO NO NO

What the hell was going on with her hormones tonight? Had it really been that long she she'd gotten laid?

Apparently.

* * *

AJ heard the water kick off and decided to do some deep breathing. He really had to get his body under control. The age difference was too much for him and made him uncomfortable. She was a nice girl and sweet as all hell as a friend; she would let him talk about whatever the hell he wanted and would give him the best feedback and advice. But as far as anything happening between them it was a resounding no. She was way too young.

His pale blues watched when she emerged from the bathroom and his nose could already pick up the peachy scent she had washed with. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched her make her way around the room putting her things away and plugging in her cell phone. He watched as she bent over and put her dirty clothes in a bag and pushed it down into her suitcase. When she stood back up she grabbed the edge of the desk to steady herself.

AJ was up on his feet and standing next to her within seconds. "Whoa, are you okay?" He asked as his hand went to the small of her back to help steady her.

"Yea, note to self when bending over with a concussion don't stand up too fast or you might end up on your ass." Dominique joked. She cringed when a pain zinged up the back of her skull.

"That's not a good sign, come sit down." AJ guided her over to the bed. "Where are the pain pills?"

Dominique shook her head slowly as to not irritate the headache that was forming quickly. "I don't want to take them. I don't like the way I feel when I'm drugged. I get loopy and talk too much." She admitted.

AJ squatted down in front of Dominique with her hands in his. "Sweetheart, you've got a concussion and I'd rather you talk my ears off all night than be in pain. I don't care if you take one or a half but you need to take something to take the edge of the pain off or you're going to wake up in the middle of the night in more pain than you bargained for."

Dominique could NOT say no to that face! She shook her head. "Okay - okay, they are in my backpack; front pocket." She watched as AJ nodded and stood before he walked over and unzipped the front pocket and grabbed one of the pills from the bottle and a bottle of water and handed them both to her.

AJ nodded in satisfaction when she took it. "Okay c'mon get into bed, you really should be resting. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Why the couch?" Dominique looked at AJ and could already tell what his argument was going to be. She shook her head negatively. "No, don't even think about it AJ. Get your ass on the other side of this bed or so help me God I will sleep on the floor."

AJ chuckled hard. "You know something your brother was right; you are stubborn." He laughed harder when she threw a fake glare at him. "Okay I know better than to argue with a woman." He threw his hands in the air before he turned and grabbed his pajama bottoms he wore around the house and hotel room as he walked into the bathroom and changed.

He walked back out into the room and it was quiet and dark, the moonlight showed off Dominique's curves under the blanket. He noticed she was facing his side of the bed as he gently got in; hoping she was already asleep. Once he laid down he was staring at Dominique and she was staring right back at him. "How's the pain?" He asked.

"Slowly ebbing away, just not fast enough for my liking." Dominique stated honestly as she licked her lips. "Thank you for tonight AJ. I know Dean and if I had stayed in my room he would've worried about me and text me all damn night. He trusts you and with him that's not an easy thing to get from him."

AJ smiled softly. "I earned his trust. I didn't just expect it when I met him. Dean is not a normal guy. He's got his ticks and his own personal way of taking you into his life. I've enjoyed my friendship with him. We have a mutual respect for each other when it comes to this business and our careers."

Dominique smiled as she felt her eyes getting heavier. "I have to confess something."

"Go ahead." AJ couldn't imagine what she had to tell him.

"I have enjoyed watching you wrestle...since you were in TNA."

AJ's eyes just about bugged out of his head as her voice dropped off as she fell asleep. There was something about her confession that just made him want her more now. But he couldn't possibly let it happen.

Could he?

No No definitely not. She was WAY too young for him.


	4. Ch 4 Be Still

**Chapter 4** – Be Still

A few weeks later SummerSlam was upon them; Dean was still champion so far, AJ had been winning his matched against John Cena and Jaleesa was in the Women's Championship run. Dominique couldn't have been any prouder of the three people she deemed her favorite in her life right now. She was extremely proud of her brother; for the longest time people within the company said he wasn't championship material and he was proving them wrong left and right.

Dominique noticed AJ had started catching rides with Bray Wyatt or Baron Corbin. Clearly something happened and he didn't want to ride with her and her brother anymore.

Currently they were on their way to the arena for SummerSlam. "Dean did you do or say something to AJ to piss him off?" Dominique asked curiously from the back seat as she stared out the window. They had a three hour drive ahead of them and Dominique was suddenly trying to figure out why. He'd hitched a ride with Baron Corbin a few times because they had signings together and same with Bray Wyatt, she was suddenly wondering if he was avoiding the siblings...or her.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his sister in the rearview. "Not that I'm aware of why?"

Jaleesa turned and looked into the back seat. "Because he stopped riding with us and Domi misses her back seat partner." She stated in a teasing tone.

"Just curious that's all." Dominique stated softly before she pushed her ear buds into her ears and pushed play on her phone.

Dean looked over at Jaleesa. "What was that all about?" He questioned.

Jaleesa shook her head. "You have a penis."

"Thank you for noticing. But what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Dean asked.

Jaleesa sighed softly. "I think your favorite sibling has a thing for the Phenomenal One and I think he shares and returns her feelings, but I also think he's fighting it because of his divorce."

"Thing?" Dean shook his head. "What kind of THING?" He emphasized the last word.

"You really are a man in every sense of the word. You are completely clueless when it comes to the way your sister is attracted to guys." Jaleesa stated with a soft chuckle. "Wake up Ambrose. Your baby sister has a crush on someone you consider a brother."

"Roman? But he's married." Dean stated and made a face.

Jaleesa reached over and pinch Dean's right nipple through his t-shirt. "No you idiot! AJ! She has a crush on AJ you dense fool."

Dean made a face as he grabbed his right pectoral and rubbed the pinched skin. "Damn it She-Ra keep your claws to yourself."

"Listen here He-Man don't go getting all protective over the situation. Just let them figure things out. When other people get involved shit tends to go all wonky and I don't want your sister to get hurt the way she did with Orton. Though I don't think ANYONE could hurt her the way he did." Jaleesa spared a look towards the back seat once more before looking at Dean again. "At least I'm really hoping not. I'm secretly hoping AJ can see the change in your sister and let's his balls drop."

Dean made a face again. "I don't want no mental images of other dudes balls attached to my sisters name. What change to you mean?" He asked. Had he really not been paying attention.

"You've been so busy getting ready for SummerSlam and that belt that you never noticed. But she's been quiet lately. Really quiet. You know your sister she is just as loud if not louder than me at times. She's usually giving you a load a shit with me and helping me pick on you, but lately it's been just me." Jaleesa shook her head. "She's been getting her own hotel room on the road when we usually share so we can have a good time and whatever but we haven't done that in a while."

"You guys always slumber it on the road." Dean stated as he watched Jaleesa nod in agreement. "Do you think I should talk to her?"

"No, just keep acting clueless. Either something will change or it won't." Jaleesa had come to that conclusion a few days ago.

* * *

Dominique had stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror in her hotel room for 45 minutes. She was dressed in a curve hugging dress with 3/4 sleeves she had pushed up to just below her elbows; the top part was white, then around her torso it was light grey, around her hips was dark grey and then from her thighs to above her knees it was black. She shook her head before she stepped into her 2 inch black peep toe heels. She'd left her dirty blonde hair down with a few curls here and there.

She couldn't get her insides to work with her outsides and her brain felt like it was malfunctioning as well. She walked through the back door of the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. She had already had two meetings with Shane at the hotel before they left and now she was in charge of making sure everyone got their contracts signed for the night. There were a few she didn't have to mess with like Orton and Lesnar or even her brother and Dolph Ziggler - the man with the least talent on the roster.

Dominique pretty much got along with anyone in the company with the exception of Randy Orton for all obvious reasons and Dolph; he'd gone out drinking with her and Dean one night and on a dare shoved his tongue in her mouth. She had never - in any way been attracted to him and since he'd let his bottled blonde hair go to shit he was even less attractive to her. She almost threw up in his mouth that night...she probably should have.

Naturally she had to get AJ and John Cena's signatures. She rolled her eyes as she walked up and knocked on the door of one of the locker rooms and looked up when Cena answered. "What's up Domi?" John asked.

"Sign." She stated as she handed over the clip board. "Is AJ here too?"

"Yes ma'am. Styles get your butt over here and don't make this pretty young thing wait for you; she's got plenty others to track down tonight before the event starts." John stated.

AJ walked over and opened the door more and his pale blues locked with Dominique's aqua. "Miss. Ambrose, sorry you had to hunt me down."

"Sure." Dominique's voice was clipped. If he was being formal than something was definitely up. She handed the clip board to AJ and he signed his name under John's for their contract.

A wolf whistle followed by. "DAMN Lass I ain't seen nothing like the likes of you since I left Ireland. Do you come in adult size, cause I might break your fun size."

Dominique's eyes closed to slits as she smirked. She recognized that Irish accent anywhere. A smile broke out across her face as she spun around and saw Finn Balor standing there in jeans and a t-shirt. She had completely forgotten he had gotten the call to the main roster but was over on Raw. Dominique jogged over as she threw her arms around Finn and he lifted her off the ground hugging her as tightly as she was hugging him.

"You little Irish shit!" Dominique exclaimed. "God you are a sight for sore eyes." She stepped back as she palmed his cheek with her right hand. His deep blue eyes and his smile were a warm welcome for her. She couldn't help hugging him once more. They had been friends for as long as he had been in the company. She'd made quite a few trips to NXT with Shane to look at talent they wanted to bring to the main roster; once they met they became fast friends.

"Aye your one to talk; I haven't seen you in months. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Finn stated with a chuckle when she slapped his t-shirt covered chest. "Aye, Aye McMahon been working ye like a dog? Don't feel bad his sisters bark and bite are worse than her smile."

AJ's pale blue eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Finn had been the one who helped start the Bullet Club in New Japan Pro Wrestling and when he went out AJ had signed and was automatically put in the Bullet Club filling Finn's spot; before that he and Finn had met in the Indy's they two both had great careers before coming to the WWE much like Dean Ambrose. Dominique looked TOO comfortable in Finn's arms. The way she greeted Finn had AJ's green eyed monster wondering just what the hell was going on with them as he watched them walk down the hall away from him.

AJ felt like he was watching a car wreck in slow motion; like he was suddenly losing something he didn't realize he had. AJ felt a nudge in his side as he looked over and down and saw Jaleesa's smirking face looking at him.

"Feel stupid yet Mr. Styles?"

AJ groaned inwardly as he watched Jaleesa walk in the same direction as Finn and Dominique.

Yes...Yes he felt very stupid now.

* * *

Everywhere AJ turned during the event he saw Dominique and Finn laughing it up. Finn was 4 years younger than AJ, but Dominique didn't seem to have a problem with that age difference either. He saw them in catering as they ate and laughed. He saw them in wardrobe while Finn was getting his wrestling trunks fixed by one of the seamstresses. He saw them sitting in the middle of the hallway talking while Finn was warming up his muscles for his match. He saw them in the Gorilla position waiting for Finn's music to hit. He watched as Dominique smiled and sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Finn's match intensely.

AJ didn't understand why he and Dominique's age difference bothered him so much. Maybe he didn't want people to think he was a dirty old man. Or maybe he didn't want people to think he was going to end up like Mark Calaway (Undertaker) - hell every time that guy got married his new wives were getting younger and younger; pretty soon he would be married to a high school chic. Of course Jerry Lawler was another one in the company who kept getting married to the younger girls. And he was not fairing any better by not being with someone his own age - or close to it.

Of course the thought of falling for someone who wasn't his wife scared the hell out of AJ. For a while he felt as if he'd be cheating on her and once he got past that asinine thought he was doing much better. That he found out from one of his sons that his ex-wife was on the dating scene again.

That just about killed him.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she started dating before him or if it was the fact that she got back into dating so soon after the divorce was final. It hadn't even been 6 months yet and she was already moving on. Clearly it wasn't anything to serious yet because they had both agreed when it turned serious for either of them they would bring them over and let them meet the other; simply for the fact that four children's lives were caught in the middle and they didn't want any of them hurt or upset with either of their parents.

Either way AJ had to figure out what was going on in his head. He could see a change in Dominique even if no one else could. Her quietness bothered him; it was almost as if her smile had been stolen and her laughter ripped away. He hadn't heard her laugh in so long he almost forgot how good it sounded.

And how much he missed it.

* * *

By the end of the night Dean was still the WWE Championship, AJ beat John Cena and Jaleesa was the Women's WWE Champion for Smackdown Live. Again Dominique couldn't have been more proud. By the time Dean and Jaleesa had showered and dressed and they were all ready to head to the hotel they walked out of the arena and saw Dominique sitting on an equipment trunk with her heels off talking with Finn.

"We'll meet you at the rental Dom." Dean stated loud enough so she could hear him and she nodded but continued her conversation with Finn.

"I guess that's my ride Irish." Dominique stated using Finn's nickname she had given him. She hopped off the trunk as she grabbed her shoes, refusing to put them back on.

Finn chuckled. "So should I even be asking why AJ Styles was giving me the evil eye all night?" He questioned with a grin.

"I'm sure I have no idea considering I'm pretty sure he's been avoiding me and Dean. I think Dean pissed off AJ somehow and now he doesn't want to come around us. Dean says he doesn't know, but you know my brother. He speaks his mind so much he probably doesn't realize he did it." Dominique shrugged.

"I think he fancies you." Finn stated honestly.

"I think you are crocked." Domi chuckled back.

"I think you are either in denial or oblivious." Finn said as he laughed back.

"Oh God not you too. Jaleesa started all this mess with telling me AJ had a thing for me; backed it up with some very convincing pictures. The first few weeks after the draft he was riding with us and then out of the blue he stopped. So I'm not sure what is going on or why." Dominique explained.

"I think you should talk to AJ. He does not really seem like the type of person to just walk away from friendships he's made on the road just because he didn't like something that was said to him." Finn stated honestly.

A horn honking in the distance caught Finn's attention. "Well, they seem to be playing my song. I better get going, I don't want the others leaving me. I will see you at the next joint Pay Per View Lass."

Dominique stepped up as they hugged tightly. "Yea definitely - keep in touch Irish."

"Aye, don't forget about your Raw family. I'm always here if you need to talk. All you have to do is call or text." Finn offered as always.

Dominique nodded. "All I ask is you be careful in the ring you Irish daredevil." She watched as he nodded before he jogged off to catch up with his ride. She heard a door open and close as she looked over and saw AJ lugging his bag over his shoulder while walking towards a rental car where Bray Wyatt was loading his things. She watched as AJ tossed his bag in the back and closed the hatch.

She walked over as AJ turned around and stopped; he pushed his hands into his front jean pockets as he looked down at her when she stopped in front of him. "I'm - I'm not sure what happened or what was said to upset you or piss you off enough that you stopped riding with us, but whatever it was I just - I'm sorry."

AJ shook his head. "Nothing happened."

"Clearly something did; I just don't know what." Dominique turned to start to walk away before she turned back as she stepped closer and softly gripped his left forearm. "I miss you riding with us ya know. It was fun when you were around...It's not nearly as much fun anymore." AJ opened his mouth to say something. When Dominique cupped is right cheek. "Be still..." She pushed up on her toes and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

It only lasted for a few seconds before AJ felt Dominique pull away and then walked across the parking lot and disappeared into the Brooklyn night.


	5. Ch 5 Rain

**Chapter 5** \- Rain

AJ's lips were tingling the whole ride back to the hotel. He kept touching his lips with his fingers as his pale eyes stared out the window. Actually if he was being honest with himself; his whole body was tingling. He still couldn't believe that Dominique had kissed him. It wasn't some sloppy saliva covered kiss, it was sweet and to the point. It was just enough to wake him up. He started to respond and a second before he was going to wrap his arm around her waist she pulled away before taking off with her brother.

AJ was completely dumb founded by the whole thing. Bray smirked as he looked over at his co-worker. "You look like a man with a million things on your mind." He started in a deep southern drawl.

AJ looked over at Bray and shook his head. "I've got everything and nothing on my mind right now." He stated honestly.

Bray's deep chuckle filled the vehicle. "Brother you look like you were hit over the head with a mallet like some cartoon character." Bray looked from the road to his co-workers. "You weren't expecting that pretty thing to kiss you; were you?" He asked. He'd seen the kiss. A kiss from a girl that young and beautiful should always be welcome.

"Was it that obvious?" AJ questioned. "I don't even know how to respond to it. Do I go talk to her? Do I ignore the kiss? Do I expect an ass kicking from her brother?"

Bray chuckled hard. "Ambrose is hardly the type to attack for no excuse. If he punches you he always has a reason. So I would say talk to her. Clearly she had a reason to kiss you. You gave her a reason."

AJ shook his head. "I didn't give her anything...At least I don't think I did."

"Just talk to her. Dominique is probably one of the easiest people to talk to that works for this company. As long as you are on her good side she tries to help anyone with any kind of script problem or feud or contract issues. She pretty much goes all out to help everyone be happy with their job in the company." Bray stated honestly.

AJ nodded in agreement.

* * *

AJ and Bray made their way through the lobby of the hotel as they went to the check in desk to get their room keys. AJ looked over and down when someone nudged his side. He came face to face with Jaleesa once more.

"Save us both a lot of trouble and give me your hand." Jaleesa demanded as she held out her hand. She watched as AJ placed his hand in her before she brought an ink pen up and write 6325 on the palm of his hand. "Put that to good use and don't make me tell you twice." She warned as she squeezed his arm before she walked away.

AJ stared at the 4 digit number and couldn't stop. All the way to his room he dropped his luggage at the closet before he walked over and threw the curtains open to look out at the city lights of Brooklyn. He looked down at the number again as he tapped his fingers against his jean covered leg. He knew what he had to do. It was just a matter of him taking a breath and jumping in with both feet.

AJ looked back at the numbers again as he re-adjusted the baseball hat on his head. Normally the brim was around towards the front, but when he knew he had to get down to business - whether it was cutting a promo for work or even working out; he would wear it backwards.

He looked at the numbers on the palm of his hand once more as he flipped it around and stepped out of his hotel room.

It was time to get down to business.

* * *

Dominique was sitting in her hotel room after a warm relaxing shower. Her whole body felt tense after she'd kissed AJ.

What the hell had she been thinking?

She had kissed a man that wasn't her. She kissed a man who she didn't have permission to kiss. She could only see this going one way and was completely sure AJ would be pissed at her. They were supposed to be friends; nothing else.

Maybe Jaleesa was off her rocker.

Maybe she misread the signals and signs.

Maybe she saw something that wasn't really there.

His lips had felt so good against her. It had been a really long time since she had kissed anyone or anyone put any effort into kissing her.

AJ didn't kiss her back; that alone should've been enough of a warning. She was just going to walk away. She was going to just leave AJ Styles alone. She was doing the right thing; the smart thing. She tunneled her fingers through her hair which was nearly dry from her shower. It had been nearly an hour since she showered and she hadn't realized that she'd been sitting here this long thinking about that stupid kiss.

Dominique's head snapped up when someone knocked on her hotel room door. She couldn't even imagine who was at her door as she stood up from her bed as she walked over and opened the door. Her aqua eyes widened at the pale blues looking back at her. She sucked the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. This was it AJ was going to blow a gasket at her kissing him. She couldn't even say anything to him; her voice was NOT working.

"I think we need to talk." AJ stated in his soft Georgia drawl.

Dominique nodded slowly before she moved to the side and allowed him to walk into her room. She left the door close behind him; she stared at the back of the door for a few seconds before she turned around to face AJ.

Damn it! He looked DAMN good in his jeans, sneakers and his black P1 t-shirt; his hat on backwards. She knew if it was on backwards he was in serious mode...no joking allowed.

Dominique licked her suddenly dry lips and could feel her stomach doing flip flops, he was too quiet. AJ was never a quiet guy. He loved to talk and have a good time but when it was time to work he got serious. She noticed whenever he would flip his cap backwards he got serious and went into character. He definitely wasn't in character standing in her hotel room but shit was VERY serious right now. "You wanted to talk." She stated softly as she leaned against the make-shift dresser in the room.

AJ scoffed out a breath. "You kissed me."

"So you did notice. That's good. I would hope having an adult person attached to you would be recognizable." Dominique stated in a smart tone.

AJ growled slightly not realizing Dominique's knees got a little weaker in that instant. "Why do you kiss me Dominique? We were friends, I thought we had a good friendship going. I am way older than you and you shouldn't go around kissing people. But why kiss me?"

"We're friends?" She caught his play with words. "I guess it was nice being friends while it lasted. I know exactly how old you are AJ; you act like you're a 105. You're only 13 years older than me. and I kissed you because you looked like you needed to be kissed at that very moment."

AJ's eyebrows furrowed as he scowled. "Dominique I am 39 years old; I'm almost half way through my life. I've been through a lot of things. I just got out of a 20 year marriage to my high school sweetheart. I have four kids. You're only 26 you have your whole life ahead of you. Why in the world would you ever think that this..." He waved his hand back and forth between the two of them. "Would be ok?"

Dominique rolled her eyes; which she knew AJ hated when people did that because he took it as someone blowing someone off. "Because sometimes you have to do what you want to do; not because it's right but because you know you will enjoy it. Me kissing you was my way of telling you that you need to let go of the past and think about something other than work or your divorce. You are 39 not 139. And yea we might be 13 year apart, but there is NOTHING wrong with that. What are you scared the boys in the back are going to judge you for wanting to date a 26 year old? If you are you need to get over it. Everyone in the damn company gossips about everyone else; whether it's who they are dating, married too, cheating on with or secretly dating. It's common knowledge in the WWE that EVERYONE is in your personal life and business...More so than the damn fans half the time."

Dominique shook her head. "We might be friends AJ, but what's wrong with being more? Did the kiss repulse you? Was it really so bad that a woman who is 13 years younger than you actually finds you attractive enough to kiss you?" She rolled her lips together as she walked towards him. "There is no rules in any books that says you can't be attracted to someone younger than you." Dominique stopped a foot in front of AJ. "Didn't you ever want to do something for yourself and not anyone else?"

It was AJ's turn to shake his head. "Not when I knew it was probably going to get me into a whole hell of a lot of trouble. The kiss wasn't repulsive Dominique; it was anything but that. I never said I didn't enjoy it. And I know there's nothing wrong with being attracted to someone younger than myself. I just think if we go there we are going to be creating a whole mess of shit for the both of us. A mess neither of us needs or wants." AJ stepped back from the beautiful woman in front of him. He could already tell by the look in her aqua eyes what he'd said had hurt her. If he was being honest with himself it had killed him to say it.

It pained Dominique to watch AJ back up from her; as if being too close to her might actually be something he enjoyed. "Yea God forbid you do something you'd enjoy. I'm sure you know your way out." She walked around AJ as she went over and leaned against the wall. She wasn't going to let him see her hurt.

Of all the guys she could've picked from the roster to be attracted to; why did it have to be AJ? "You know I'm doing this for your own good Dominique. You deserve to be with someone who is young and will make you happy. Someone who hasn't been around the block a thousand times."

"Oh God AJ don't tell me shit like that. I'm 26 years old. I can make my own decisions. I know who I do and don't want to be with. And I DESERVE to be with anyone I damn well please; young, old - who cares. If you were 70 I might have a problem with it. It's not like I'm 16. I'm a grown ass woman making a choice." Dominique calmed as she swallowed hard. "Even if you do think it is the wrong one." Her voice softened.

AJ cringed at the sound of her voice as he looked up at the ceiling. He was being tested now. He needed to just walk away as much as he didn't want to; he knew he had to do the right thing. "I still want to remain friends." Wow that sounded less lame in his head. He walked over towards the door.

"If you ever change your mind; you'll have to let me know, because I won't be going around kissing people anymore. I've clearly learned my lesson." Dominique stated once her back was to him.

Dominique looked up at the sky once more as she couldn't believe she was watching as huge dark clouds were rolling into Brooklyn. They weren't even calling for rain but something strange was definitely going on. She could FEEL AJ's eyes on her and couldn't understand why he was still in her room. He had made up his mind and said his piece. He was not pissed off as she had figured he would be; just extremely curious about the kiss and VERY opinionated on why they shouldn't even attempt anything together.

Dominique couldn't understand why she was feeling this way about AJ. She barely knew the man. Clearly the few weeks they had spent so much time and effort getting to know each other really was for nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her forehead against the cold pane of glass in her hotel room. She blinked as one drop on the window turned into two and three and pretty soon her window was streaked with rain drops that looked like tears.

Apparently God had a sense of humor.

"Dominique...I don't want you to be mad or upset. I just hope you can understand I'm doing what's best for you." AJ figured after a 20 year failed marriage and four kids no one in the world could be more damaged than him. 39 year old divorcee and suddenly he was supposed to just start over. He figured starting over with someone who was divorced and his own age was going to be exactly what he needed.

How wrong he would be proven.

Dominique looked over her left shoulder at AJ as she shook her head. "Why are you even still here? You standing there explaining the same bullshit story to me is not going to make me think any differently. So if you're doing it for your benefit you can stop. You can go to your own room and convince yourself that this is what's best for you. I have a mind of my own. I know what I want; I just wish you'd open your eyes and see you want the same thing."

AJ opened and closed his mouth and before he could say anything else Dominique turned around and walked past him as she opened the hotel door. "If you don't mind I'd like to enjoy the rain now. It is going to be the only thing I can enjoy right now. You are completely uninvited from my room and you are under no obligations to remain my friend; we will continue being co-workers and that's it since that is what you want. You can leave now."

AJ walked to the door of the hotel and looked at Dominique. He didn't know how to gauge her. He'd never really been told off by a woman before. Sure his wife got on his ass plenty of times, but Dominique was actually uninviting him from her life. He'd venture to say the only other person she uninvited from her life was Randy Orton.

Suddenly AJ didn't like being put in the same category as Randy Orton.

Dominique closed the door once AJ left her room as she shut the lights off and laid across her bed. The only thing she had to decide now was to keep trying to get AJ to realize he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Or give up the fight.


	6. Ch 6 Whataya Want From Me

**Chapter 6** \- Whataya Want From Me

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaleesa questioned.

"Nope."

Jaleesa cringed at Dominique's clipped tone. "Are you sure? Because you know I am the shit when it comes to talking out problems." She pointed out.

"There is no problem."

Jaleesa shook her head. It had been 3 weeks since AJ's visit to Dominique's hotel room. Clearly shit didn't go nearly as well as Jaleesa had hoped. Dominique continued to get her own hotel room and her attitude seemed to be getting worse and worse. Jaleesa was sure any day now Dominique was going to turn into the female version of her brother.

Jaleesa sighed heavily as the friends continued to jog on the treadmills in the local hotel gym. "Well you know I'm here if you need me." She said giving one last ditch effort to her best friend from childhood. She officially wanted to strangle AJ Styles. He was a stupid man; hot as hell but definitely on her 'Dumber than a bag of door knobs' list.

Jaleesa had not confronted AJ on Dominique's request and neither had Dean; which she figured Dean would be first in like to put the Phenomenal one's head through a wall. But then again when Dominique asked him not to get involved he was nice enough to respect her wishes. On the other hand Dominique only asked that Jaleesa leave him alone; she never said anything about them accidentally running into each other and right now she was looking to get her a piece of the Georgia native for screwing up her best friend.

Dominique fixed Jaleesa with a look. "I'm fine. I just want to come to work do my job and go home." She hit the off button on the treadmill as it came to a stop she hopped off. "I have to get a shower. I have a meeting with Shane. I'll catch up with you guys at the arena."

Jaleesa frowned as she watched her best friend walk away. Why couldn't Dean just get involved? Why couldn't he just ask Roman Reigns to make a special trip to Smackdown and have them triple power bomb AJ through a table? Roman was looked at as an older brother to the Ambrose siblings. Surely all the shit that had been going on the last few weeks had gotten back to Raw...hadn't it?

Jaleesa sighed once more as she turned up the speed on her machine. If she was going to try to avoid AJ Styles as much as humanly possible she was going to have to wear herself out. In all honesty Jaleesa just wanted to talk to AJ; it was killing her not knowing what had happened between the two.

Clearly things didn't work out the way anyone had hoped.

All Jaleesa knew was that Dominique was miserable; she had been very tight lipped about it and AJ didn't seem any happier since they'd spoken. She frowned as she turned the speed up a little more on the treadmill.

* * *

Black 3 inch heels were clicking on the floor as the feet in them carried Dominique down the hallway in the arena. She had on a black satin dress with red/pink/white roses on it. Short sleeves and the dress came to just above her knee. The skirt had a couple of layers of sheer material and a couple of plain black satin under it to make it poof out a little; she loved the layered look. Her hair was left down and slightly curled.

As Shane's assistant she always made sure she looked the part. She never wanted to look like trash when she stood next to Shane. She pushed the door open to the board room in the arena and came face to face with Shane and...AJ.

"Dominique! Thanks for meeting with me tonight before Smackdown." Shane stated before he stood and offered her the seat across from AJ; then sat back down at the head of the table.

"My pleasure Mr. McMahon. It's what you pay me for. What can I do for you this evening sir?" She asked softly. She could FEEL AJ's eyes on her, but kept her full attention on her employer.

Shane looked over the notepad sitting on the table in front of him. "Well, Mr. Styles tells me he's got some pretty interesting ideas for some t-shirt designs and since you also coordinate with the design team in approving all the merchandise before it is sent to the warehouse to be made; I figured you would be more adept to help out Mr. Styles than I would. You already know what is acceptable as far as designs go; plus I know you always add some stuff to it that is visually appealing as well. I trust your judgment and I have all the confidence in handing over this project to you. I'm sure you and Mr. Styles will work well together." Shane stated before he slid the notepad over and it stopped in front of Dominique.

Dominique's mouth nearly dropped open before Shane stood and left her and AJ alone in the board room.

AJ had nearly choked on the gum he had been chewing when Dominique walked through the door. She looked absolutely beautiful; not that she didn't always but there was something about the shine on the satin dress that made her skin glow - her legs looked smooth to the touch. He watched as she turned her face towards the ceiling; almost as if she was asking God to give her strength. He stifled a chuckle. He had no idea that when he went to Shane he was going to hand the project over to Dominique. But then as he was sitting at the table he suddenly remembered what Bray had said about Dominique helping Superstars and Divas all the time. Lord she was going to maim him.

Dominique turned her aqua eyes to the man sitting across the table from her. "Okay Mr. Styles, let's take a look at your ideas." She grabbed the notepad and pulled it closer as she flipped it open. She had to admit some of the designs were freaking awesome and completely went with his Phenomenal One theme. Whoever had drawn the designs had killer talent as well. She would admit NONE of this to him though.

"Please don't call me Mr. Styles, Dom." AJ requested softly.

Aqua eyes narrowed as they looked up from the notepad. "As long as you continue to think you are 150,000 years old and currently an OLDER member of the WWE roster; I will have to show you nothing but respect Mr. Styles."

AJ cringed on that 150,000 years old crack and felt nauseas about that Older member on the WWE roster shot. Damn it she could really bust someone's balls if she had to. No wonder she could kick her brothers ass in the ring; she would cut him down verbally and then beat him down to the mat. AJ stood from his side of the table and walked around before he squatted down next to her; his hand covered her on the table. "Dominique please, I was serious when I said I didn't want to lose your friendship. I don't want to lose anything that we have gained from each other."

Oh he sounded sincere. She knew he was telling the truth; too bad he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Dominique looked over at him before she looked at his hand on hers and pulled her hand out from under his before looking back at him. "You know if you just told me you weren't exactly ready to date I could've handled that kind of truth; because some people in life are worth waiting for. But the fact that you are trying to push the age difference between us and deny the fact that you feel the same way for me as I feel for you; that just made me feel like a big fat fool."

Dominique stood from her chair as she watched AJ stand as well. She grabbed the notepad before she looked at AJ again. "I'll go over these with the design team and get back to you next week sometime." He looked at her as she walked over to the door and stopped to turn back and look at him. "I just hope that once you remove your head from your ass and then learn how to think properly again; I won't have moved on to someone who is not afraid to admit they like me."

AJ frowned as he watched her walk out as the door closed behind her. "I hope so too Dom; I hope so too."

* * *

After Smackdown AJ was walking through the back of the arena. His bag was hefted over his shoulder as he was looking at his schedule. He wouldn't be heading home for his days off the company had his scheduled for some media appointments and some met and greets for fans. He walked out the back door and was walking towards the rental he was sharing with Bray Wyatt once again.

"Yo Styles! I gotcha ride over here!" A voice shouted across the parking lot.

AJ's pale eyes snapped up and over towards where the voice came from. He saw John Cena standing in front of his travel bus. AJ headed over and stopped. "What is going on man?" AJ asked as the two slapped hands.

John chuckled. "You've got the same media and signings as I do this week. Come aboard the bus; I ain't flying if I don't have to. I HATE flying." John turned and opened the door to the bus and allowed AJ to get on first before following him on. "Make yourself at home bro."

AJ set his bag on the floor next to the couch. "Your girl isn't hitching a ride with?" It was common knowledge that after John Cena's VERY public divorce from his wife who coincidentally enough was also John's high school sweetheart; he was now dating WWE Diva Nikki Bella.

John shook his head. "Nope, Nicole has some kind of promotional stuff in New York to do with the Divas. So We won't see each other until Friday for house shows." John walked up to where the driver was and told him he could take off before he went back and opened the fridge. "You hungry man? Nikki made sure to stock the fridge; she's got some roast beef sandwiches in here."

AJ nodded. "Sure man." He caught a sandwich that John launched in the air, before he tossed a beer to him as well. He watched as John grabbed a huge bag of nacho Doritos before joining him on the couch. He opened the bag and set it between them as they both started digging in.

Once they finished eating, AJ looked over at John. "Hey man, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

John looked over at AJ and nodded. "Sure; hit me."

"If Nikki was younger than you; like REALLY younger, would you still date her?" AJ asked.

John pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the veteran who was just as respected in the wrestling world as he was. "I don't think I follow. I mean Nicole is almost 7 years younger than me. So how young exactly are we talking?" John questioned curiously.

"Let's say she is 26 which makes her 13 years younger than you; would you still be dating her or would the age difference throw you off?" AJ inquired.

John purse his lips together once more before shaking his head negatively. "I don't think age has anything to do with who I do or don't date man. If the girl is visually appealing and the first date isn't a disaster, I ask them on a second date. As long as the chic isn't with me because of who I am or my money status than hey I'm good to go. Nicole has been keeping me anchored since we started dating 4 years ago. After the shit my ex-wife pulled on me I was seriously ready to be a bachelor for the rest of my life, until Nicole came along."

AJ shook his head. "Man I didn't think anyone's divorce could've been made more public than yours...well until mine started happening."

John shrugged as he patted AJ on the shoulder. "I'm just grateful we didn't have kids to get stuck in the middle or that it lasted quite as long as yours. To me it doesn't really matter what anyone's age is because if they don't make you happy then they shouldn't even be part of your life. If you wake up every morning with that one person on your mind and that same person is the last person you think about before falling asleep every night, then why should age even be a deciding factor?" John pointed out.

AJ nodded in agreement. "Maybe I am being stupid then."

John chuckled. "What seems to be the problem bro?"

AJ sighed heavily. "My divorce has been finalized for six months and I found out that there is this beautiful intelligent 26 year old woman who works for this company and apparently she is attracted to me." He could see John's eyebrows furrowing as he tried to go through the list of women who worked on the Smackdown roster. "Don't get me wrong I'm attracted to her in every way possible. Shit she even kissed me. And I was stupid enough to reject her because of our age difference. But I feel like there's a better reason for not getting myself into trouble with her."

"Well...what is the real reason?" John questioned.

"I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous. I feel like I'm not good enough for her. I just spent 20 years in a marriage and I have four kids. What if everything I believed about relationships and love and sappy shit is broken? I seriously want to give us every chance in the world, but what if I fuck up because I try to compare her to my ex-wife or something stupid along those lines. I already heard about who she dated before and I KNOW I would NEVER treat her the way her ex did. I couldn't even fathom doing what he did to her; to someone else. At the same time the age difference does scare the shit out of me. I would never want to slip up and treat her like some kind of child. Because nothing ruins things between a couple faster than treating your significant other like a child."

John chortled out a laugh. "Man, the fact that you are actually sitting here thinking all this stuff means you are already fully aware of what not to do to her. You also have to understand she is not your ex-wife and she will have a different opinion about everything; she is going to think differently and will feel differently than anyone else in your life. Nicole and I do not agree on everything, but we don't have too. Some of the biggest fights we've had were about the smallest things and eventually we just had to come to some kind of agreement on them; whether we agreed with each other or not. You have to lay ground rules for the relationship and you have to make sure they work for both of you. Even then you are still going to fight. You just gotta remember the making up is the best part of the fighting." John added for good measure with another laugh.

AJ just hoped Dominique could see he was really trying to work out all this shit in his head. He wasn't going to give up and hoped she didn't either.

* * *

The days off flew by fast and suddenly it was Friday night and everyone was back stage of the arena getting ready for the weekend house shows.

AJ could tell something weird was going on backstage tonight. There was a lot of gossip and chatter but he wasn't trying to be nosey about it. When he rounded the corner and saw Jaleesa and Dean standing across from Shane's sister Stephanie and her husband Paul; he didn't think anything of it at first.

That was until he got closer and could see the COO had his arm around his wife who was definitely crying and as he got closer he could see Jaleesa was just as upset.

AJ stopped next to everyone as he looked at the look on Dean's face. "What's going on?"

"The company jet is missing; Shane and Dominique were on it, they were supposed to be flying in tonight."


	7. Ch 7 Leave A Light On

**Chapter 7** – Leave A Light On

A soft groan came from her mouth as her body started to come alive. She hurt from head to toe. Dominique's aqua eyes fluttered open, as her ears filled with popping and cracking; even a couple of circuit shorting noises. The blurriness in her eyes cleared up as she blinked a few times and looked around the private jet. Her body felt like she had been in a train wreck or in this case; a plane crash.

She looked around once her vision started getting used to the dark. Apparently the crashed had knocked out the lights in the jet as she fumbled for her cell phone. She had a flash light application on it and she'd be able to see what the hell was really going on in the space she had to work with. She finally found it as she unlocked it and tapped the flash light app. The bright light lit up the inside of the jet as her eyes adjusted once again.

Dominique's eyes looked to the left and she could see Shane bleeding from his forehead. "Shane! Shane!" She called out; he wasn't responding. She unclipped her seatbelt and had to stop herself from falling from her seat. She didn't notice the plane was sitting on its left side. She carefully placed her feet on the side of Shane's seat and maneuvered around to get to him. She checked first for a pulse and thanked God when she noticed he was still breathing; he was just probably knocked out.

She had to find something to stop the bleeding, it wasn't gushing but head wounds always bleed more; if he lost too much blood it could hinder his ability to wake up and make him anemic. "Shit." She cursed under her breath as she didn't see anything just sitting in arms length from her until she looked down and saw the scarf around her neck; she had completely forgotten about it.

It was just blood; she could have it cleaned. She pulled it off and carefully moved around once more by his head as she grabbed the bottle of water that was surprisingly enough still in the cup holder next to Shane; she poured some across his forehead to try and see how deep the cut was. It honestly didn't look to deep, but she wasn't going to risk it getting dirty. She wrapped the scarf around his head and secured it as best she could until she could find the damn first aid kit. She knew there had to be one on the plane; it was just a matter of finding it.

The more she moved around the more she noticed her ribs were starting to bother her. Nothing really felt broken, so she was going with bruised. She stood and gently walked along the side wall of the plane; being sure to step over the windows as she made her way towards the cockpit. She was glad she had changed out of the dress and heels from the meeting and into her jeans and sneakers; stepping on anything sharp, her sneaker would at least try to stop it from going through her foot.

There were no flight attendants or stewardesses on board, but they did have a pilot. Hamilton Grayson had been the McMahon's person pilot for years. She flipped the lock on the door to the cockpit and let it down as she stepped through.

Dominique frowned the front windshield was shattered into bits in the front of the jet. She almost hated to look at Hamilton, but she wasn't surprised when she did a chunk of the windshield looked as if it had cracked off and flew back and severed his carotid artery on the right side of his neck; he had basically bled to death in a short amount of time.

She was trying to rack her brain and remember how or why the plane had gone down. Shane and herself had been in a meeting in New York City regarding doing another major Pay Pre-View there since SummerSlam had been such a success in Brooklyn; New York City wanted to get in on the action at the Madison Square Garden arena. The meeting ran long and when the jet finally took off so they could catch up to the Smackdown tour for the weekend house shows it was already 3 in the afternoon.

Dominique remembered Hamilton telling them to buckle up when they ran into some turbulence over the Appalachian mountains. She remembered hearing a loud explosion to the left side of the plane; the side Shane was sitting on as she looked over the plane started to lose altitude she only knew that because her ears started popping. Hamilton had shouted something over the intercom about preparing for a crash landing.

She couldn't have forced herself to look out the window even if she wanted to. She could hear the branches from the trees below them hitting and scraping against the bottom and then the sides of the plane; before it suddenly rolled to the left. The last thing she remembered was Shane grabbing her left hand and telling her everything was going to be okay.

It definitely wasn't.

If she was going to survey anything outside of the jet she was going to have to climb over Hamilton's lifeless body, but she knew she had to do it to see where they were and if there was even any kind of cell service. Shane wasn't bleeding badly but her scarf could only staunch the bleeding for so long.

Dominique frowned once more as she carefully grabbed the top and bottom of the window sill; watching for any glass shards or slivers as she gently stepped over Hamilton and out the window opening onto the dirt ground. She was grateful for that dirt ground; her only fear was that the plane was hanging off a cliff and it would be her clumsy luck that she would step out the window and fall to her death. Seeing the dirt beneath her feet she almost wanted to fall to her knees dramatically and kiss the ground, but decided against it.

Her aqua eyes looked around and all she could see were miles and miles of trees; so were they still in the Appalachian mountains? It didn't feel too cold, but it wasn't hot either. It was only the beginning of September and she knew that it was still considered Fall so the temperature was around 70-80's during the day and 55-65 at night time. It was nearly sundown. The smart thing would be to try and hold on during the night and pray some animals don't get in and take off during daylight to find help.

Dominique really wasn't sure if the wild animals in the mountains would be attracted to the scent of Hamilton's blood or not so she would have to figure out a way to get rid of it. There was no way she was going to leave his body out to be eaten though either. He was skinner than Shane so hopefully his dead weight would be a little easier to move around. She knew she really had to work quickly before she lost all light.

* * *

AJ was sitting on a trunk in the hallway of the arena.

Dean was pacing a whole in the arena floor in front of him.

Jaleesa was sitting in a fold up metal chair with her knees drawn into her chest.

There was a lot of chatter about the private WWE jet going missing throughout the arena; it seemed almost everyone knew about the missing people and jet.

AJ was suddenly faced with the fear that he let Dominique walk away from him without telling her how he really felt. God he was being so stupid about the entire situation. Why should age make a difference? Why should any of it make a difference; especially if they both had the same feelings for each other.

AJ had come to the conclusion that he was being a coward about it.

"I'm going to go get ready for my match." Dean suddenly stated out of nowhere before disappearing down the hallway.

Jaleesa shook her head. "I shudder to think what will happen if they aren't found alive." She stated as she looked up at AJ. "Dean and Dominique are all each other have. He is her best friend...other than me; they have a weird connection as brother and sister. I don't know what he would do without her; let alone me."

AJ hopped off the equipment trunk he had been sitting on. "We need to stay positive that the authorities will find them. Dominique and Shane are two of the most intelligent people I know. If the plane went down they will know what to do."

Jaleesa nodded. "Yea I guess so. I bet you are feeling damned sharp right about now."

"Yea, like an eraser."

"Finally come to your senses Mr. Styles?" Jaleesa asked.

AJ nodded. "Not so much came to my senses but definitely removed my head from my own ass. I got a different perspective from someone who is my own age. And even though he might not be into someone who is as young as Dominique, it definitely helped." AJ smirked. "And stop calling me Mr. Styles; nothing makes me feel my age more than that."

Jaleesa couldn't help as she chuckled. "I know you already know this, but I've known Dominique my whole life practically. I'm telling you no one is going to make you happier than she will. And I know I don't have to tell you this next bit, but I'm going to re-iterate what Dean will also confirm later; which is if you hurt her, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I already knew that." AJ chuckled. "I would be stupid to not know."

"Yes...yes you would."

* * *

Aqua eyes looked around the cabin of the jet she frowned as her eyes landed on Shane; it took an act of God, but she was able to get him sitting up. She had found a mess of blankets and a few pillows and had made sure to try and keep Shane comfortable. The fact that her boss hadn't regained consciousness yet was really worrying her.

Dominique was surprised she was actually able to pull Hamilton's body all the way into the back of the jet; she really hoped by morning that decay hadn't set in and started stinking up the only place she felt safe right now. It would be a shame if she was flushed out by the smell of a rotting body...no matter who it was. She just couldn't bring herself to leave Hamilton's body out in the open and exposed to the elements.

Once she'd gotten Hamilton in the very back of the jet she'd been lucky enough to find the first aid kit. It was bigger than she figured it would've been, but had been thankful it had rubbing alcohol in it. She'd went back up front and poured it everywhere she could see Hamilton's blood; most of it had been absorbed by the chair he was sitting in and his clothes. She still wasn't sure if blood would draw in the wild animals that could possibly be around, but knew the scent of rubbing alcohol would mask the blood.

After that she'd taken her scarf from around Shane's head and gave it a proper dressing with antiseptic cream and gauze; hoping the cut didn't get infected, that was the LAST thing that Shane needed right now. As she was sitting there she could feel the temperature slowly dropping.

the one thing Dominique was actually happy about was the fact that the battery on the private jet was still working because she needed all the juice she could get to get her cell charged from one of the outlets on the plane. As long as her phone stay charged then she had a flashlight; not to mention if she could make it down the hill/mountain...whatever she was really hoping she could call 9-1-1 and they could pick up her GPS location, but she had to actually make it somewhere where there was cell service.

Clearly the trees were signal suckers.

Before complete sundown Dominique had walked a little ways and saw the left wing and left engine still attached to it leaning against a group of trees. She could tell from the black soot that the engine had caught on fire. The closer she got to it the more she noticed some feathers stuck to the inside of it and minimal blood. The only thing she could think of is birds flying into their path and they got caught up in the engine.

She was ready to be at home already. This plane crash surviving stuff was definitely not her cup of tea. Her ribs were still extremely sore, but she wouldn't take any of the Tylenol she found; she was saving it for Shane. He would definitely need it more than her.

She could only imagine the kind of worry that her brother and Jaleesa were going through right now. When she was younger Dean used to tell her to leave a night light on and he would find his way home every time.

"Leave a light on for me. I'll be home soon." Dominique mumbled softly.

"I hope."


	8. Ch 8 Talking Body

**Chapter 8** – Talking Body

His eyelids felt heavy.

Almost as if they had been super glued shut. A pain zipped through his head as he groaned low. His hand started to reach up to feel where the pain was coming from before a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch Shane." Dominique stated softly. The first signs of him waking up she was up and across the plane to him. "Thank God you're awake." She murmured softly as she watched his eyes slowly blink open.

It had been three days...THREE days since the plane went down and three LONG days of Dominique waiting not so patiently for Shane to finally wake up.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I've been thrown from a bull?" Shane asked with another groan.

"Because you weren't exactly thrown from a bull but you did however survive a bad plane crash." Dominique stated eloquently. "You've been unconscious for three days Shane."

Shane locked eyes with his assistant and could tell she was telling the truth. "Wow that's scary."

"Yea imagine how scary it was for me; when I woke up and you did not." She pointed out. "I've been trying to figure out how to get help to us and everything I came up with was a complete bust. I walked down the mountain or hill or whatever the hell this big metal bucket skidded to a stop on and was trying to get any kinds of cell service and then didn't happen; even when I found an actual paved road. We are deep in no man's land boss." Dominique explained. "Then I walked down the paved road a few miles just to see if anyone per chance came driving by. I'm pretty sure I got eyeballed by a crow waiting for me to die so it could eat me and I scared a deer or antelope; I'm not really sure what it was and I'm pretty sure it scared me first."

Shane chuckled softly but stopped as another pain zinged through his head. "Oh dear God, what happened to my head?"

Dominique peaked under the bandage gently and was happy to not see or smell any infection. She had cleaned it and gave it a new dressing every day. "I'm not entirely sure, something came loose inside the cabin and lacerated your forehead. It bleed pretty good; actually soaked my scarf, but I finally got it to stop. I've been keeping it clean and covered. I'm sure you have one hell of a headache, which I was anticipating; so if you need Tylenol I have some."

Shane slowly sat up with Dominique's help. It felt like he hadn't been vertical for months. Once he was sitting up all the way she handed him a couple of Tylenol and a bottle of water. "So what are our chances?" He asked honestly.

"I think short of Ranger Rick or Smokey the Bear finding us, we are going to have to figure out how to get off this mountain and find some kind of civilization and hopefully it won't be the scary guys from deliverance." Dominique cracked a fake smile before her face went straight again. "But I do think we should wait until you have your so called land legs back, because your airplane legs won't do us any good if you keep falling on the ground." She was trying to make light of the VERY real situation; real and scary situation as it were. "Well it's about 3 AM, try resting some more Shane. I know you've been out for three days but I haven't and if we stand any chance of getting out of here alive we both definitely need to rest." Dominique suggested.

Shane nodded in agreement and full understanding.

They definitely had to figure something out, but would do it once they'd had proper rest.

Emerald eyes stared at the monitor. The dark auburn haired beauty continued to watch the disastrous match in the ring currently. She couldn't believe how bad this display was. Dean was REALLY losing it. It had officially been a week since Shane and Dominique had gone missing in the WWE private company jet.

Jaleesa cringed and then face palmed when Dean botched yet another move. If Dominique and Shane didn't turn up alive and soon; Dean was not only going to go insane for real but also lose his job for real as well. As it was he was on the verge of hurting himself or someone else in the ring and that was NOT Dean Ambrose. He was the safest guy when it came to the ring; everyone loved working with him. He might have adopted the Lunatic Fringe nick name because of the crazy elbow drops on piles of people outside of the ring, but he had NEVER once put anyone's life in danger...until now.

* * *

Emerald eyes were full of fire as Dean walked through the curtains at the gorilla position sweating and panting. "What?" He growled out at the look on Jaleesa's face.

"Are you completely insane? Are you trying to get suspended or worse FIRED?" Jaleesa snapped. "Because after that menagerie I just saw in the ring, Vince is going to 'Future endeavor' you and SOON!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Why do you feel the need to poke your nose into my business anyways? Don't worry about my matches Jaleesa, worry about your own." He brushed her off as he headed down the hall to his locker room.

"HEY!" Jaleesa was close to breathing fire as she stalked after Dean. She ran to catch up with him as she grabbed his arm. "HEY!"

Dean jerked his arm out of her hand as he spun on his heels. "WHAT? What do you want from me Jaleesa? I'm tired and sweaty and right now all I want to do is take a shower, eat some food and pass out until next year. So what could you possibly want from me?"

Jaleesa shook her head. "You know you're not the only one who misses her. She's practically my sister. I know it's been a week but you have to stay positive that someone will find them."

Dean growled. He didn't want to think of all the terrible possibilities that could or couldn't be happening to his sister. "I know I'm not the only one who misses her Jaleesa, thank you for pointing it out. I just don't want to stand in the middle of the fuckin hallway talking about shit that hasn't happened yet. She might practically BE your sister but she actually is MY sister. Every second, minute, hour and day that ticks by and they are not found it's just that much of a reminder that she won't be found alive. We can hold hands and skip through the arena and pretend everything is going to be okay and think nothing but pretty positive thoughts about rainbows and unicorns, but the truth of the matter is NOTHING is going to be fine in my life until they find MY sister." Dean snapped as he turned again and headed to his locker room.

Dean felt like the biggest dick in the world. He knew if anyone loved his baby sister as much as he did it was Jaleesa. He didn't know why he was being such a snappy prick, but he really didn't want to think about what his life would be like without Dominique, but the more people tried to make him talk or think about it he turned into enemy asshole number one.

* * *

Jaleesa felt discouraged.

First she was pissed at Dean

Then she was hurt by his words.

Now?

Now she felt discouraged. Everyone backstage at the arenas kept saying if they didn't find Shane and Dominique soon, chances were that they wouldn't find them alive. The authorities were still searching in the Appalachian mountains, but the mountains covered such a HUGE area, the private jet could've honestly gone done anywhere. She was really hoping that she could've gotten through to Dean and he would stop wrecking the career he spent years putting together.

But she could fully understand where he was coming from. She was having a damn hard time dealing with Dominique and Shane missing as well.

Once she was done at the arena she made her way back to the hotel. She was going to order some room service and get some major sleep. She couldn't have been happier when the elevator dinged on the fifth floor where her room was located. She walked down the hallway and got to her room; as she inserted the key card and the light went from red to green the door was suddenly yanked open as she was pulled into the pitch black of the room. Soft lips crashed into hers as a familiar scent filled her nostrils.

The Polo Black was permeating the air; only one man in the world smelled as good as this. She knew by the hard muscled body that was pressing hers against the back of her hotel door he wasn't MUCH taller than her 5'9" frame. His fingers buried in her dark auburn hair before they slid down her curvaceous body and gripped the back of her thighs lifting her from her spot on the floor; her legs wrapping around his muscular waist.

Her hand reached out and flipped the hotel room light on as her lips pulled back. Her emerald eyes stared into the familiar blues that she hadn't seen for a couple of weeks because of their off scheduling. They honestly couldn't figure out how their relationship was going to last because of the scheduling conflict and the fact they were on different shows.

"How did you get in here?" Jaleesa asked.

"I have my own ways!"

A smile graced both of their faces. "My goodness, I come back to the hotel from my Smackdown Live show and find the Raw Universal Champ in my hotel room. I wonder if Stephanie knows you are getting dirty with a Smackdownie."

Finn chuckled as he kept his hands under her rear end and carried her further into the hotel room. "I don't think she does Lass. I don't think she needs to know either; otherwise I see her chokin' me out with me own title belt the first chance she got before she handed it over to Rollins."

Jaleesa sighed contently. She did love Finn's Irish accent. There was something about the sound of his voice that warmed her to the core. Jaleesa made a face. "That freakin Balor wanna be pig nose bastard? He's not even half the man you are. He can't even wipe the sweat off your balls." She joined Finn in a laugh as he carefully sat down with her straddling his lap.

"Ah there is my fiery Lass." Finn pointed out before his lips kissed a path along the sensitive side of her neck.

God help Finn he was the shyest man on the face of the Earth; only true friends ever saw his wild side. Jaleesa sighed softly as her fingers weaved into his soft short hair. She could literally stay all night like this. She finally got her bearings back. "How are you here tonight anyways? I thought you had a signing tomorrow?" She asked in a breathy tone as his tongue swiped across the pulse point in her neck.

"I do. I'll have to leave early in the morning, but I wasn't going to pass the chance to come see my girl either. I haven't been buried inside of my favorite body in a two weeks." Finn murmured against her neck.

Jaleesa could feel Finn's soft lips on her neck and the most intense pleasure between her legs. She felt like her entire body was on fire. One of Finn's hands was switching between cupping her right and left cloth covered breasts.

She knew he loved working her body into a complete frenzy. "Finn…"

Finn could listen to her moan his name for the rest of his life.

Jaleesa felt his erection as it jumped against her jean covered thigh. She took pride in knowing she'd caused that sort of reaction from his body. She felt his hands make short work of her shirt and bra. before he gently stood and turned around on the bed with her and laid her down. He also relieved her of her sneakers, socks, jeans and panties.

Before joining her on the bed Finn shed his black polo shirt, jeans, boxer briefs, socks and sneakers as well. Naked was extremely fun for them. Finn crawled onto the bed first laying next to her as his mouth sought out hers in the most alluring passion filled kiss her whole body broke out into tiny tingles as she felt his fingers starting to stroke down her naked body in random places; before he gently parted her thighs and they worked their way into her slick folds. He loved the fact that he was able to get her THIS wet without even trying that hard.

When they broke away from the kiss they were both panting with desire running through their bodies. It was almost scary how fast Finn could change her from completely relaxed and content; to fully awake and so overcome with craving and yearning that she was practically begging him to fill her body.

Who the hell was Finn to deny anything his woman wanted? He had waited so long to meet someone like her and now that he had her he would NEVER deny her a damn thing. He wanted to give her EVERYTHING she wanted and desired. Finn slowly moved his body between her thighs as his lips kissed along her collar bones and down to her breasts he took one in each had and squeezed slightly as his tongue swirled around each of her already perky nipples. "What do you want Lass?" His husky Irish accented voice asked her; he needed to hear her say it. He could feel her hips rolling slightly under him trying to get him to engage.

The desire was thick in the hotel room and it coursed through both their veins. Jaleesa could feel herself completely giving into Finn. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself in control but it wasn't happening. When he asked her what she wanted she wanted for his eyes too look up at her from her breasts as she licked her suddenly dry lips. "I just want you; all of you." She was about to beg; she wasn't above begging for him to ease the ache between her legs and she could feel as a heated coil started rolling in her lower abdomen. She needed him; NOW. "I want to feel you in me."

Finn smirked up at her; her normal emerald eyes were now a deep forest green color. He had her right where he wanted her. They were both already heated to the point of being covered in a fine thin sheen of sweat. The salty taste on her skin made him heady for her immediately as he continued to lick a kiss a path from her breasts to her soft supple lips. One of Finn's hands left her breasts as it slowly slid down her warm soft body. As he gripped his painful erection in his hand and slowly; ever so painfully guided himself into her body. Once she was completely acclimated to his size he held himself above her on his forearms and elbows as he began to rock in and out of her beautiful body. He loved having her smaller body beneath his almost as if protecting her from the any bad elements.

Jaleesa moaned audibly as she wrapped her long legs around Finn's waist as the heels of her feet dug into Finn's naked rear end almost willing him to go faster and deeper into her body. Feeling his large powerful body between her legs only gave her a sense of the TRUE power that laid there. She liked feeling the weight of his naked body pressed against her naked body. Her fingertips traced the muscles in his back as he continued to rock in and out of her as he whispered how much he loved feeling the inside of her body and how much he had missed her the last two weeks. Every once in a while he would maintain his pace and his lips would slide down to encase one of her nipples or he'd nip the skin around her naked breast with his teeth gentle and sooth it with his tongue.

They both felt as their excitement rose in both their bodies and with a little more rocking both of them tumbled over the edge of ecstasy; as both of their desires were filled.

Finn placed a thousand feather kisses all over Jaleesa's face and she couldn't help giggling as their lips finally met.

Jaleesa could still feel him completely erect inside of her and when he shifted his hips to move slightly he rubbed against a certain internal spot and made her let out a guttural moan.

Finn thought he'd hurt her as he started to pull back from her, he suddenly found himself on his back with her straddling him. He was slightly shocked that she'd used all her momentum and flipped them over faster than the blink or either of their eyes. Her apex was completely smashed against his pelvis and he could feel himself deep inside of her. His hands gripped her hips tightly and knew they were both ready for another round. She leaned over as she kissed the middle of his chest and then her lips made their way up and to his own. As her lips captured his he felt her hips starting to move slowly at first. The grip on her hips from his hands tightened yet again as he started to help her slid up and down his erection in a frantic motion trying to bring each other to edge a little faster than last time.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her for them to have another round so short after the first, but something inside of her body went wild and Finn showed no signs of stopping her.

Jaleesa sat up as her hands braced herself against his chest as she began moving her hips faster; her thigh muscles were working overtime to bring them both to the brink of insanity. Her fingernails dug into the naked flesh of his pectorals and she felt the vibrations in her body as he growled ferociously. She felt Finn right hand leave her left hip and his thumb sought out her delicate folds as he began to circle her nub and she threw her head back at the feeling of him both being so deep inside her body and rubbing her sensitive nub at the same time they both started cumming hard. It was the most intense orgasm either of them had.

Finn was panting trying to get his breathing under control as Jaleesa collapsed on his chest in a completely sweaty yet fully satisfied mess. He gathered her hair in one hand and smoothed it down her back as he kissed her forehead and face until his lips met hers.

No words needed to be exchanged.

It was a perfect ending to the day.

In the morning Jaleesa stepped out into the hotel hallway with Finn as he leaned down and captured her lips. "Ya know if you got a couple of days off this week I could you a visit in Tampa." Finn coaxed.

"If those days off are anything like last night, you can count on it." Jaleesa smiled softly as she accepted another kiss before watching him take off.

No one saw the electric blue eyes watching them from down the hall - Or the green eyed monster of jealousy creeping up.


	9. Ch 9 Moments

**Chapter 9** – Moments

Warmth.

"Ma'am..."

She felt warmth on her chilled skin.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" A voice that sounded like it was muffled and in the distance. "She's got a pulse but she is FREEZING. We need to get them out of here and get them under some warming blankets. How's the other one?"

She could feel warm fingers touching her face, neck and fingers.

"Ma'am, Can you open your eyes for me?" The voice asked.

She forced her eyelids open as she blinked a few times to focus. She could feel the cold had seeped into her bones and body; even her eyes felt frozen.

"He's definitely got a pulse, but he's got some injuries. It looks like whoever has been cleaning this cut on his head for him has been taking really good care of him. Looks like he's got a possible fractured shin; that's definitely going to need some surgery."

"S-Shane..." Dominique whimpered.

"Is that his name ma'am?" The Fire & Rescue Paramedic asked. He watched as she nodded as she tried to move around a little. "Can you tell me your name ma'am?"

"D-D-Dominique." She didn't realize how cold everything really felt until she tried saying her own name.

"Okay Dominique, it's nice to meet you. My name is Chuck and I need you to stay still for me. I'm going to put an IV in you and start pumping warm saline solution into your body so we can get you warmed up." He stated softly.

"S-Shane..."

"Don't worry my partner is taking good care of him. I promise." Chuck reassured her.

Dominique could hear a few more foot falls around her and figured there were more than two paramedics. She reached out and grabbed Chuck's hand; he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "P-Please take g-good care of H-Hamilton and S-Shane." She was definitely more cold than she initially thought she was.

"Okay sweetheart we will. I take it Hamilton is the deceased gentleman in the back of the plane." He pointed out and watched as she nodded. "No problem; we got them both covered - just relax for me." Her fingers on his felt like ice cubes. He watched as she nodded once more.

* * *

AJ jogged down the hallway towards the locker room; word had just came through that the WWE private jet had been found. The only thing that was throwing everyone was that the Appalachian Fire and Rescue team said that there were only two survivors. Everyone knew that it was Shane, Dominique and the pilot Hamilton on the company jet; so there was tons of speculation on who had made it and who didn't.

AJ slid to a stop in front of Dean's locker room door; he tried the knob but it was locked, he'd practically become a hermit the two weeks since the plan had gone missing. AJ banged on it with his closed fist. "Dean! DEAN GET YOUR ASS UP AND OPEN THIS DOOR!"

The door flew open. "WHAT?" Dean growled.

AJ grabbed Dean's shoulders. "They found the plane." AJ could tell Dean was processing the information. "Did you hear me? They found the plane." He stated again.

"Tell me she's okay." It was Dean's only request. "Tell me..."

"I don't know bro. They reported the plane was found with only two survivors." AJ knew he couldn't keep the truth from Dean. If he hid it and Dean found out he would more than likely wind up with Dean's fist punching a whole through his head. "They were all taken to Richmond; if we leave now we can get there in two hours."

As luck would have it the roster was in Fairfax Virginia that night.

Dean nodded before he grabbed his cell and called Jaleesa to tell her; she made it to the rental car with her bags in 3 minutes flat. She may have been in her ring attire, but she didn't care as she flung clothes all over the front seat while AJ was driving. AJ was leery of driving with a half naked girl in the SUV but Jaleesa finally punched him in the arm and told him to move his ass.

* * *

Dominique was sitting up on the edge of a hospital bed. The staff had been nice enough to put her and Shane in the same room; he wasn't there long because he had been whisked away to surgery. It took her a good full two hours before she actually got her body to stop shivering violently. The nurse had come in and had taken the IV out of the back of her hand finally.

She had been extremely happy that the fire and rescue guys had made sure to grab her suitcase. The nurses had allowed her to take a shower while one of them stayed outside the bathroom in case she needed help; the warm water and feeling of clean skin never felt so good before. Two weeks without a shower or bath was 13 days longer than she wanted. She would NEVER take showers or baths for granted again.

She was happy when she got out of the shower that Shane had come out of surgery for his shin, but wasn't awake just yet. She was also grateful again when the nurse allowed her to dress in her own clothing instead of a hospital gown. She had four bruised ribs but it wasn't anything major that wouldn't heal. Shane would need some light physical therapy but he too would make a full recovery.

She thought she could hear a freaking stampede coming down the hospital hallway as she slowly let her feet touch the floor and she walked over to the door. Her aqua eyes widened as she looked out and saw practically EVERY WWE Superstar and Diva standing in the hallways arguing with the nurses at the nurses' station. She couldn't hear what they were saying just could get the jest of them trying to find out where she and Shane were.

* * *

AJ had never seen one man move as fast as Dean did. As soon as he had parked the rented SUV Dean was out and running into the hospital. Stephanie had called him ahead of time and told him what floor to meet on.

Meet on?

AJ chuckled. There was going to be no meeting anyone anywhere! It was going to be Dean going balls to the wall until he found his sister. Stephanie had also been able to let them know that Shane and Dominique had been the survivors of the plane crash. So that was a breath of relief they all had been holding for almost two hours in the rental.

AJ and Jaleesa could run but neither one could keep up with Dean.

Dean slid around the corner and wasn't really all that surprised to see almost the whole WWE roster on one floor. He really hoped the support beams and foundation were sturdy otherwise they all would be crashing down on the floor below them. Dean was in a sea of people and no one looked like his sister.

"DOMINIQUE!"

Dominique's head snapped around; she hadn't left the room - she hadn't been ready to face anyone yet. The questions she was sure they would bombard her with were something she just didn't want to hear. "Dean..." She whimpered out as she opened the hospital room door again and stuck her head out and looked down the hallway. She could see everyone else but she couldn't see her brother.

"DOMINIQUE!"

Nothing sounded as good as hearing her brothers voice; even if it sounded slightly panicked because she knew he couldn't find her. She finally stepped out and started towards the crowd of familiar faces. "DEAN!" She finally called out. The other Superstars and Divas standing around the hallway started approaching her but she was trying to duck away from them. She had to push a few of them away. "DEAN!"

"DOMINIQUE!" Jesus Christ Dean didn't remember THIS many fuckers working for WWE before. Dean finally started pushing and shoving people out of his way; he would apologize later.

Dean finally got through everyone and saw his sister standing barefoot in her jeans and t-shirt. "Dominique." He walked over to her and engulfed her into his arms pulling her into his body.

Dominique wrapped her arms around her brothers torso as she buried her face into his t-shirt covered chest. She couldn't help letting the tears fall as she held onto her brother for dear life. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." She whimpered.

"I'm here; I'm not going anywhere little sister." Dean murmured into the crown of her head. He let a sigh of relief slip from his lips. He never really gave up hope; he just didn't want to think about the alternative.

AJ and Jaleesa stopped dead in their tracks as they watched the exchange between the siblings. Jaleesa grabbed AJ's arm as she too sighed with relief as AJ joined in the sigh before putting his hand over hers in comfort. As much as AJ was ready to tell Dominique how he really felt; it could wait - he could wait. She was definitely worth waiting for.

* * *

Dean couldn't have been happier having Dominique back on the road with him, AJ and Jaleesa; it was nice having the entire gang back together. Dean had pampered and babied his sister all weekend. Sunday was going to be Smackdown's first Pay Per View Backlash.

Dominique got a kick out of watching the matches and promos between Dean and AJ leading up to the PPV where AJ was challenging her brother for the WWE Championship. AJ and Dean were in their locker room getting ready for their match as they listened to Dominique laugh, boo and growl at the tablet. When Dean hung AJ on the ropes her mouth dropped open as she looked at her brother who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't believe you did that!" Dominique exclaimed. "Then you bounced the rope, patted him on the shoulder and shook his hand...REALLY? You shook his hand?"

"Well I wasn't going to kiss his boo-boos and make him feel better." Dean shrugged it off again.

"Yea thanks by the way. You just hung me out to dry before Smackdown went off air and then Cena, Reigns and Rollins come out and bounce their big asses all over that damn top rope and squished my plumbs even more." AJ grumbled.

Jaleesa chuckled. "You mean the Jesus zipper."

"Uh, I'm sorry the what?" Dominique asked wide eyed.

Jaleesa walked out of the bathroom after having changed for her match as she planed herself on the couch next to Dominique. "This dork went on Talking Smack with Renee and Daniel and said Dean got him in his Jesus zipper and then proceeded to try and EXPLAIN what it was exactly in front of Renee."

If AJ hadn't been so tan they would've totally been able to see him blushing at their laughter for his choice of words. "Well - I was just trying to explain what it meant. They both asked; Daniel understood even if Renee didn't."

"Oh no Renee understood she just wasn't sure if you were explaining it right or not." Jaleesa continued to tease AJ.

"Okay this I have to see." Dominique requested; as Jaleesa took the tablet from Dominique and she scrolled through the videos on an found the topic at hand before pushing play and giving the tablet back to her best friend.

Dominique's eyes widened once more at AJ's explanation of the Jesus zipper before she let out a round of boisterous laughter. She watched as Jaleesa stood up and threw her arm around AJ's shoulders.

"Awww look the Phenomenal one is blushing." Jaleesa teased before she pinched AJ's cheeks.

AJ scowled at both women. "You two suck." Before he let out a chuckle because he could hear Dean's laughter coming from the bathroom. "I don't want to hear shit from the peanut gallery." AJ lightly kicked the bathroom door only making Dean's laughter louder as he threw a glare at the girls on the couch when they laughed as loud as Dean.

He missed this and didn't even realize it until now.

* * *

Dominique stayed in the locker room for most of the Pay Per View; half the roster kept asking her questions and the other half wasn't really sure what to say to her. She had been happy earlier when Roman came by to check on her and make sure she was doing okay. Since he had been drafted to the Raw roster; they hadn't seen much of their giant Samoan friend.

And he did give some of the best hugs.

AJ was witness to that as he watched the Samoan Dynasty family member with his twin cousins made their way into the locker room. The first person to him was Dominique. Once Roman swallowed her tiny frame into his arms, his twin cousins joined in the hugging. Dominique's laughter flitted around the locker room; AJ never enjoyed a sound so much in his life. Though her being surrounded by three gigantic Samoan's was kick starting his green eyed monster.

By the time the production assistant made his rounds to AJ and Dean's locker room to let them know it was time for their match Dominique's nerves were all over the place. Jaleesa walked with her down to the gorilla pit; there was no way she was going to miss watching it on one of the huge monitors that Stephanie and Paul had set up backstage.

They had been dividing their time between Raw and Smackdown weekly since Shane and Dominique's disappearance. Once Shane was back up on his feet it would be back to Raw permanently for them, but until then they were helping.

Jaleesa and Dominique took seats on an equipment trunk and watched as Dean and AJ were talking back and forth as they approached the Gorilla position. If anyone took a picture now; they'd never believe the two could pull off being enemies in the ring. The girls couldn't help laughing as they continued to strategize.

AJ stopped in front of Dominique. "I didn't realize how much I missed that smile."

Dominique leaned over and kissed AJ's cheek. "Good luck and all I ask is that you try to remember he's still my brother." She watched as he nodded while backing away as his entrance music began to fill the arena speakers.

Dean was next to stop in front of Dominique; he leaned over and kissed the crown of her head. "I know I know all you ask is that I'm careful; I promise to try."

"Actually I have a second request." She stated; Dean nodded for her to continued. "Try not to kill the man I have a crush on; plus he is still one of your friends so maiming him would be bad."

Dean chuckled. "I promising nothing of the sort." He flipped the title over his shoulder as his music cued up next.

* * *

By the end of BackLash Smackdown had a new WWE Champion in the shape of AJ Styles. No one saw it coming; especially with the way the match ended. People were sure to be pissed off for the days to follow, but it was how the match was to be won and that was exactly how Dean and AJ executed it.

AJ walked back to the gorilla position and saw Jaleesa and Dominique standing there. "I know your both going to be pissed, but it's the way Shane had wanted it before you guys disappeared and Stephanie wouldn't dare go against what her brother had planned out. I would've much rather won with the clean pin, but Shane said the dirtier the better for my heel status."

"Alright Styles, just give me a few to get used to it." Jaleesa nodded before she took off to shower; her match had been grueling but she had retained her Women's championship.

AJ placed the title on the equipment trunk that Dominique was standing next to. "I really did want this to go a different way."

Dominique nodded. "Yea I know; sometimes you're too nice for your own good Mr. Styles, but you've got your moments."

AJ stepped closer to Dominique before he cupped her left cheek and leaned down catching her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back not wanting to smother her.

"Yes...yes I do."


	10. Ch 10 Don't Forget About Me

**Chapter 10** – Don't Forget About Me

It took a couple of weeks, but things were finally starting to get back to normal around the Smackdown roster. Shane was back on the road but was adorning crutches to help get him around and usually by the end of the show he was so tired from the work out he got with the crutches he could literally pass out anywhere.

Dominique took it upon herself to make sure he made it back to his hotel every night and also made sure he made it to his room. Their time stuck together for two weeks in complete isolation had made her extremely protective of him. She was honestly scared to death he was going to get some kind of infection in the laceration on his forehead or afraid he wouldn't wake up from his unconscious state he had been when the plane first crashed.

AJ was worried that she was stretching herself to thin; she'd taken to keeping track of the Superstars and Divas, helping the production team where Shane couldn't run around back stage during Smackdown Live shows because of his leg not being fully healed, as well as taking care of Shane too, and still doing her normal job of being his assistant and whatever the hell that entailed.

She hadn't even taken anytime off after the accident when Vince McMahon personally told her if she needed to take a couple of days or a week she could definitely do it and he would make sure she was paid for her time off. He was even more worried if she kept pushing herself the way she had been she was going to get sick and end up in the hospital.

Aqua eyes were staring at the laptop screen. She felt like she had been run over, she knew she was pushing herself but she just couldn't help it. Shane really needed the help right now and she wouldn't let her boss down. They had a really good working relationship between them; respect had been established since day one. Even more so after Paul and Stephanie had given her such a glowing recommendation when Shane returned. She figured after the writers broke up the Shield that she wouldn't have a job anymore. She'd been scared to death that she would have to start all over again with her career, but Shane swooped in and the WWE did not disappoint her.

A pair of warm hands touched her shoulders as she snapped out of her thoughts. They were strong warm hands that were gently massaging her shoulders and neck. She knew these hands; they were familiar. "Mmmmm God don't stop." She mumbled.

A pair of lips kissed the shell of her ear softly. "My three favorite words from you." He chuckled when she reached behind her chair and swatted him on his jean covered backside. "What are you doing in here all by yourself baby?" AJ's thick Georgia accent asked as he pulled the other chair around the table and sat down. Once he was seated he rolled Dominique's chair towards his, her knees automatically tucked between his as he took her hands in his as he leaned over with his elbows resting on his knees. He could see the tiredness in her face.

"Just trying to finish my notes from the board meeting. I find a lot of relaxation in this quiet room." Her hand came up and caressed his beard covered jaw line.

"Why don't you save your work and come down to the locker room with me. I'm sure Jaleesa and your brother would like to have some Dominique time; since I get you all to myself once were back at the hotel for the night. You look like you could use a break; we'll even stop by catering and grab something for you to eat." AJ suggested lightly. He wouldn't push her buttons right now, but he would definitely be having a conversation with her once they got back to the hotel about slowing down a little.

Dominique couldn't help as she smiled softly. "That is the BEST offer I've had all day. I feel like I haven't seen Jaleesa and my brother in months." She saved her work before she pushed her laptop in the carrying case and stood up. She smiled as she looked over at AJ as he stood next to her with his hand on the small of her back."I feel like I'm alienating you too."

AJ shook his head. "I take what I can get, when I can get it. I hope the boss realizes he's going to lose you a little more once he's back at 100%." AJ teased before he leaned over slightly and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

AJ shouldered her laptop carrying case as he took her hand and gently led her from the board room. They stopped at catering as AJ promised and he was pleasantly happy to see her grab two chicken salad sandwiches, nacho doritos and water. Once that was done he led her down to the locker room.

Dominique made herself comfortable as she started eating as her and Jaleesa caught up a little and laughed as Dean walked around the locker room getting amped for his match while singing off key VERY terribly. After a few minutes Jaleesa started singing just as off key as Dean was. Dominique shook her head. "Hey Donnie and Marie - Shut up!" She couldn't stop the giggles when her brother came over and sat on her lap and started singing even LOUDER. It was a good thing she had finished eating or he'd be sitting in her chicken salad.

Dominique smacked her brothers jean covered thighs. "Ugh get off of me you heavy ass!" She exclaimed.

Dean stood up as he spun around and pointed at her. "Hey! If I was a chic I would be highly offended with that heavy ass comment. You're lucky I am manly."

"Okay babe! I have to get going for my match." Jaleesa announced as she leaned over and gave Dominique a one armed hug a she kissed her cheek. "Catch you later sweetness." She stood as she grabbed her belt and took off out of the locker room.

Dean took Jaleesa's seat on the couch next to his sister. "What's up sissy?" He asked.

Dominique smiled as she leaned over and kissed his auburn blonde beard covered cheek. "What's with the scruff McGruff?" She asked with a smirk.

Dean shrugged. "Didn't feel like shaving; had a lazy moment." He admitted verbally. "So...did you know Finn and Jaleesa were fuck buddies?" He blatantly asked out loud.

Dominique's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" She whispered in a hushed tone through her clenched teeth. "No one is supposed to know that - and they aren't fuck buddies you douche. They've been dating secretly for a few months now." She looked at her brother skeptically. "Why?"

Dean scrunched up his face. "No reason, just curious if you knew. Knowing you and Jaleesa you two are the only ones who knew other than Balor himself." He pointed out. "So breakfast in the morning?"

Dominique loved it when her and Dean got away to spend breakfast mornings together. It was their quiet sibling time and they both enjoyed it. She nodded with a smile. "Absolutely, text me when you're ready." She watched as he nodded. "Is everything ok?" She asked curiously. He had a pensive look on his face.

Dean nodded slowly. "For now sissy; for now."

The bathroom door opened and AJ stepped out in his red ring gear, but had his black P1 muscle shirt on until it was time to get to the ring, then he'd put his hooded black vest on. He walked over and carefully hopped over the back of the couch before putting one leg on each side of Dominique and sliding down behind her.

"To be continued?" Dominique asked curiously.

"I don't know...maybe." Dean deciphered as he stood and looked back at his sister and AJ. "Okay I'm leaving so you guys can make out and he can make you smile some more." He stated honestly before he leaned over and kissed the top of her head then turned and left the room.

Dominique felt AJ's hands go back to her shoulders as he once again began massaging them again. Her hands were resting on his red wrestling pants covered thighs; she did love him in red; blue was nice, black was ok to, hell even his white ones were damn good, but nothing like his red. The second she leaned back against his chest and could feel him breathing and the warmth from him seeped in she relaxed.

AJ loved having this relaxed affect on her. He knew his breathing and body heat helped. His softly brushed his jaw against the side of her neck; he watched as she lulled her head to the side more for him. They had not even ventured into the sexual part of the relationship yet as they were still getting used to each other and getting to know one another as well. AJ knew if things became very serious between them he would HAVE to tell his ex-wife about Dominique. They would have to meet especially since his ex was so protective over their children; she wouldn't allow just anyone around them.

"I have to get ready to head out." AJ stated softly against the skin of her bare neck.

"Do you really have to move? Can we just tell Shane you got some kind of full body paralysis and can't wrestle tonight?" Dominique asked as she pushed further into AJ's arms.

AJ chuckled. "I don't think Shane is going to go for that. I'm old but I'm not so old I get full body paralysis." He watched as she shifted on his lap as she turned sideways and looked up into his eyes.

Aqua locked with pale blue. "There's nothing old about you Mr. Styles." Dominique stated as she smiled as she chewed her bottom lip before she leaned up and caught his lips. She felt his arms wrap around her body as he pulled her closer.

AJ pulled back from her addicting lips. "You relax, I'm going to go to work. Then we are going back to the hotel and I'm treating you to a nice full body massage."

Dominique smiled softly. "Another good offer." She pecked his lips softly once more before she moved off his lap and let him get up. Once he was up he kissed her one more time as she laughed and sat back down on the couch and took the zip up sweatshirt he held out to her. She wrapped it around herself as she zipped it up and burrowed further into the couch. "Be careful."

"I always am." AJ stated before walking out of the locker room.

* * *

AJ came back to the locker room when he was done with his match and promo; a smile came to his face Dominique and Dean were both asleep on the couch and Jaleesa was out in a chair next to the couch. He quietly walked around the locker room collecting a few things here and there before heading into the bathroom and getting a shower.

Once he finished and dressed in his jean, t-shirt and sneakers before he pulled his hat on backwards. As he walked back into the locker room, Dean was finally awake and packing up the rest of his things. He started to walk over and wake the girls when AJ stopped him. "Don't wake them; Jaleesa does look like she's been getting enough sleep lately and Dominique has been pushing herself too much and needs the extra rest."

Dean nodded in complete agreement. "Grab my sister, I'll get Leesa." He carefully shouldered his bag and Jaleesa's before he leaned over and scooped Jaleesa into his arms. The smell of her shampoo made him heady. He couldn't figure out why her familiar scent was affecting him so much. What the hell was wrong with him?

AJ walked over and squatted down, he softly brushed his lips across Dominique's forehead. He watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "C'mon baby wrap your arms around me." He watched as she moved around slightly before wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he gently lifted her into his arms. He loved the fact she burrowed into his chest and arms.

Getting her to the hotel and in bed was AJ's number one priority. She needed more rest and he was going to make sure she was getting exactly what she needed from now on.

AJ could be stubborn when he wanted too.

* * *

Aqua eyes looked across the table at the familiar electric blue. "So you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Jaleesa?" Dominique asked as she mixed her potatoes and eggs up on her plate before taking a drink of her iced caramel macchiato coffee.

Dean shook his head as he chomped on his bacon. "I know this is going to sound strange coming from me; well maybe not." He smirked. "I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw them together. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to see them, but I ran out of ice for my knee early in the morning and I don't know seeing them together just made me feel weird."

Dominique chewed the bit that was in her mouth before swallowing it and taking another sip of her coffee. "Dean, I've never seen you like this before. Nothing ever phases you; what's really going on?" She honestly had never seen her brother so verbally stumped. He usually knew the right words for the right moments and for some reason he was holding back.

He was REALLY holding back.

She wasn't sure if she should be scared. She placed her napkin on the table as she got up and moved to sit next to him on his side of the booth. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean scoffed as he continued to eat but stopped when he noticed Dominique was staring at him. "What?"

"You're holding something back. Are you and Jaleesa fooling around?" Dominique asked seriously.

"Are you out of your mind? She's with Finn obviously. I don't screw around with chic's who are spoken for. At least I haven't done that in years since I was in the Indy's; not since that's chic's husband shot at me that one night." He chuckled. Now THAT had been one hell of a night. He remembered calling Dominique after it had happened and laughing about it as she cringed and yelled at him.

Dominique moved back over to her own side of the booth as she started eating once more. Her head snapped up; the gleam in his eyes when he was talking about Jaleesa. How had she missed it? God damn she was losing her touch. She couldn't believe she hadn't connected the dots before now.

"Dean..." Dominique addressed and waited for him to look up as the siblings locked eyes. "D-Do you...Are you in love with Jaleesa?"

Dean swallowed hard as he took a drink of his black coffee before swallowing harder. He looked out the huge window next to their table before clasping his hands under the table. He looked down at his food before he looked back up at his sister. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Yes."


	11. Ch 11 Explosions

**Chapter 11** – Explosions

Dominique had been surprised by her brothers revelation of being in love with her best friend. Her brother had a handful of real relationships; half the time he'd find someone traveling on the road with him to be fuck buddies with or find someone in whatever town they were in. He was generally careful about who he slept with. He couldn't stand fangirls; the ones who threw themselves at him was something he just WASN'T attracted to.

Girl who not only liked to party but also had self respect was actually more his style. Half the girls he hooked up with on the road didn't even know who Dean Ambrose was and that was the way he preferred it.

Dominique had no words for her brother. She really wanted to tell him to go for it, but she knew Jaleesa was not the cheating type; even if her and Finn were on separate shows. It sucked, but they made it work. Granted it was getting harder since Finn had become the WWE Universal Champ, because of scheduled signings, photo shoots, commercials and media, but they still made it work.

The next Raw PPV was coming up and the Smackdown roster was actually going to be in the next town over. Everyone on Smackdown had already decided they couldn't wait to watch it. Finn would be defending his title against Seth Rollins 'Mr. Puke Pot' as Jaleesa loved to address him as of late. It used to be pig nose, but times they were changing.

Dean and Jaleesa had to leave for the arena early for a 'Make-A-Wish' group luncheon and since they left on the WWE bus; AJ and Dominique would be taking the rental to the arena.

AJ was sitting on the end of the hotel bed and was watched as Dominique was getting ready. She looked absolutely beautiful. He watched as she pulled her black long sleeved form fitting sweater top over her head after watching her shimmy into a white pencil skirt with black and red flowers on it that went just below her knees before stepping into her black flats and left her hair down.

AJ's pale blues watched as she started to walk by before he snatched her by the hips and pulled her down on his right leg.

"Something I can help you with Mr. Styles?"

AJ chuckled before he leaned up and captured her lips. He felt her hand come up and cup his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He moved slightly before laying her back on the bed his free hand snaked around and slid up her top palming her back to pull her closer to him. AJ took one finally sip from her lips before pulling back. The content smile on both of their faces was enough to let them both know they were enjoying their budding relationship even if it only had been a couple of weeks.

"Anything else I can help you with Mr. Styles?" Dominique asked smartly.

"Not yet beautiful; not yet." AJ stated as he sat up; helping her to her feet as well. "Let's get going; we need to get to the arena. I have a stack of 8 x 10 glossy's waiting for my signature."

"You have autographs to do. I have a production meeting for Smackdown this week, plus sitting in a creative writers meeting and giving them Shane's notes for which direction he wants the show to go. Plus a face to face online meeting with Shane and then I have to stop by legal and see if they have the new contracts ready for the talent they want to bring up from NXT. I think we should stop for coffee." Dominique suggested.

"Or you could slow down and stop making yourself crazy." AJ gently suggested as he grabbed his wallet, cell, bag and rental keys. He followed Dominique out of the door and down to the rental car.

Dominique bucketed her seat belt as AJ pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "I know I've been going crazy for the last couple of weeks. I have to help Shane until he has been cleared to come back full time. Stephanie and Hunter can't just up and leave their Raw and NXT projects. I mean it would be easier if the rosters were split and on different schedules but they can't undo the brand split now."

AJ nodded. "I fully understand all of that Domi. I just want to make sure you get enough rest in between all this running around that you have to do for Shane while he's laid up. He hasn't been able to travel with us for the five days. He shows up for Smackdown and that is it; everything else is on your shoulders and I don't want you to do so much you make yourself sick."

AJ made a great point, but Dominique knew she had responsibilities and she had to keep going at least until Shane came back full time.

* * *

Dominique sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples while sitting in the creative writing teams meeting. "Look guys just follow the notes that Shane dictated. If you have an objections or questions you can ask the man himself when he joins us on Tuesdays, but just remember one thing; if you vary from anything he's written it's your own asses on the line. I will not take the blame. I have face-time meeting with him in an hour and I will tell him that I gave you the notes. I've seen Shane pissed off at people before for not doing what they are told. I will not have him direct that at me for not doing my job."

The creative writing team for Smackdown had been sitting in the meeting room for the last hour bitching and moaning over the notes that Dominique had given them from Shane.

"Can't you talk some sense into Shane Dominique? You are closer to him than anyone else. At least he will listen to you!" Head Smackdown writer Jesse practically begged.

Dominique swiveled around in her chair as she held up her hands in defense. "You guys already know that Shane gets most of his ideas and walking orders from Vince. Which means you already know there is ZERO chance of me putting a bug in his ear. Right now Raw and Smackdown ratings are neck and neck and the old man is ecstatic about it!" She smirked. "And hey you've already got my vote because I like you bunch a lot more than the Raw writing team. Their ideas suck." She laughed as she got a chuckle out of everyone in the room.

The meeting was finally over as Dominique took off down the hallway and ended up sliding into her brother. He pulled her to the side away from the hustle of the back stage people running all over. He looked into her tired face and could tell she was trying to avoid eye contact with him as he reached out and gripped her chin between his thumb and fore finger. Aqua locked with icy blues. "When's the last time you took a break?" Dean asked with concern evident in his voice.

Dominique pulled her head back out of his grip. "I'm okay; just have a shit ton I'm doing tonight." She winked up at her brother. "No worries. I'll rest when I'm retired." She smiled cheekily because he'd said that to her once before when the WWE was working the Shield like dogs for every match, appearance, signing and media they had to do to meet the fans growing demands.

Dean chuckled before he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. "You be sure AJ is taking care of you when I'm not around." He softly demanded; even though he already knew he didn't have to say so. AJ Styles was a good man and he made his baby sister happier than he had really seen her in years. She nodded before he jerked his head to the side and dismissed her. "Go on; get out of here. I'll see you after the show." He watched as she disappeared down the hallway as he turned and went the opposite way.

* * *

Meanwhile in the next town over.

Raw's first PPV Night of Champions was about to finish up in an epic match with Finn Balor vs. Seth Rollins; they were already 25 minutes into the main event.

They had gone back and forth with exchanging wrestling moves and holds, but Finn seemed to be 6 steps ahead of Seth and it was pissing Seth off to no end. Seth was the architect damn it! He was supposed to be THE MAN! He was supposed to be the Universal Champ! But Finn stole his thunder and glory when he was drafted to Raw and beat him at SummerSlam.

Seth had about enough when Finn flung him over the top rope and he hit the mat outside of the ring belly first; landing with a resounding 'Oomph!' He slapped the mat with his open palm as he scurried to his feet and grabbed Finn by the ankles before making him face plant in the ring and dragging him outside. He suddenly lifted Finn up onto his shoulders and started running towards the metal steps.

"Rollins!" Finn questioned quietly as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Rollins!" He warned as Seth kept running.

"ROLLINS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Finn yelled as he was launched through the air. Suddenly pain erupted from the back of his head, through his right shoulder and down his spine.

* * *

Dominique made it half way to her destination before she was pulled into a locker room and the door was closed and locked. She came face to face with AJ as she smiled. "Well hello to you too Mr. Styles."

"Evening ma'am." AJ Georgia accent thick as he smiled before he leaned down and captured her lips. His match wasn't for a little bit but he'd had his ring attire on with a black P1 beater and his wrestling gloves; he hadn't been sure why he put them on - probably just out of habit.

Dominique's eyes fluttered closed as soon as his lips touched hers. She felt her back being pressed against the wall and also felt AJ's glove covered hands roaming her body. Her fingers weaved into AJ's hair. She hated admitting it but she wouldn't mind those gloved hands being run all over her naked body.

AJ had big hands to begin with but for some reason when he had his wrestling gloves on they looked even bigger. Clearly it was just an optical illusion. It was definitely an illusion she enjoyed.

AJ slowly brought the kiss to an end. "I just figured you could use a little break." He stated; not backing away from her at all. If she needed space she would push but she wasn't budging.

"Mmhmm." She hummed softly. She could stare into this man's pale blue eyes for eternity. Her hand cupped the back of his neck as she pulled him against her lips once more. She needed a distraction from the tension headache she was getting from all the crap she'd taken over doing for Shane. She could think of a FEW things that could help distract her, but here was definitely not the time or place; maybe the hotel later that night would be more appropriate. She enjoyed putting her hands on him when he was shirtless she could only IMAGINE what he would feel like completely naked.

It would clearly have to wait and nothing screamed it more than when her phone started ringing and she could see it was Jaleesa calling her. They both groaned as the kiss ended and she hit the answer button on her phone.

"This had better be good." Dominique warned before AJ stepped back gave her a pat on the ass and opened the locker room door to let her leave. She threw a wink at him before heading out and down the hall.

* * *

Jaleesa had been hyperventilating and freaking out all at the same time. The Pay Per View ended with Seth getting DQ'ed and the showing the paramedics surrounding Finn on the mat next to the metal steps his body had been power bombed on.

Once the Sunday house show was finished it was a race to get back to the hotel and get the suitcases and get to the next town; Jaleesa hadn't stopped crying and Dominique was extremely worried not only for Jaleesa but also for her friend Finn.

When Jaleesa called her crying hysterically - she raced down to catering where the WWE set up a huge TV so the Smackdown roster could watch the PPV. Once Dominique got there she was nearly driven to her knees as they kept repeating what Seth Rollins had done to his own co-worker full of malice and zero remorse for his actions. She could only hope that Stephanie and Hunter threw the book at him.

Dean kept his mouth shut as he drove like a bat out of hell; knowing Jaleesa and his sister wanted to get to Finn ASAP. Jaleesa changed out of her wrestling gear but the sobbing never stopped. She knew it wasn't scripted. Finn was supposed to win and retain his Universal title. He'd told her no big suicide dives or dangerous moved from him or Rollins were written into the script it was just basic wrestling; all their normal moves.

Once they got to the hospital and sought out Finn's room AJ, Dominique and Dean stayed in the hallway; they knew Jaleesa had to go in alone and see him.

Jaleesa pushed the door open and rushed in without looking; sort of a rip the band aid type thing. They had Finn's right arm in a sling and a neck brace on. the hospital gown was a terrible color against his pale Irish skin. She stepped up next to the bed as her hand reached out and gently ran through his hair.

Blue eyes fluttered open as they focused at the beautiful weeping woman by his side. "Jaleesa love...don't cry; I'm ok." His Irish accent was thick since the pain killers had kicked in and relaxed his body.

"Y-You don't look o-okay." Jaleesa whimpered as she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"I'm fine love, I promise." Finn huffed as he moved his hand before she could grab it. "Jaleesa, I think we need to talk."

Jaleesa cocked her head to the side. She could see this talk coming a mile away. "No. Absolutely not." She stated in a final tone.

"Leesa, we both know this isn't working out the way we want it too." Finn tried to explain.

"Nothing ever does, but I have vacation time accrued over the years I've been here. I will call Stephanie and start my leave after I drop my belt at Smackdown on Tuesday. I'll meet you wherever I need to and help you get yourself back on track." Jaleesa stated.

"You will do no such thing Jaleesa. Do you hear me girl? You and I come from the same world where we worked our arses off just to make a name for ourselves. We fought and cried and bleed to get to this point. You will not give up that belt, because truthfully - no one on the Smackdown roster deserves it more than you do love. We started as friends and we will always be friends, but even you have to be honest; these last few weeks of not seeing each other enough kills us a little inside. It's hard to make time between being on different schedules and all the media bullshit in between that WWE has us doing. Tonight my career took a nose dive. I refuse to let you let yours do the same." Finn hated saying it, but there wasn't anything that he said that wasn't true.

The last few weeks their relationship had been hit or miss; actually it was a miss 9 times out of 10. They both deserved to be with someone who was around more or even on the same schedule as they were. "Look I was already told I'm going to be off for a minimum of 10 months...8 if I do my physical therapy as planned and work hard. I have to fly out tomorrow and meet with Dr. Andrews and he's going to sew all my muscles back onto my shoulder when I landed all my muscles were torn from my shoulder. I can't even dress myself because I can't lift my right arm." He stated trying to tell her he would not be pitied.

The more Finn thought about it the more he wanted to kick the shit out of Seth Rollins. Had Finn landed 10 inches to the left on the corner of the metal steps he couldn't been paralyzed from the neck down.

"We can't just give up because of a small set back." Jaleesa stated before she gasped out as she watched Finn tear the brace from around his neck and threw it across the room.

"This is not just a small set back. If I'm really lucky I might be able to salvage my career...might Jaleesa; that's the word my doctor used. I MIGHT be able to salvage my career. Now I'm going into surgery tomorrow and starting physical therapy next week I do not have time to even put forth the effort to keep our relationship going if we can even call it that. Seeing each other and having sex once or twice a week isn't really much of anything because we both know phone calls and face time just aren't doing it or us anymore." Finn frowned he hadn't meant to lose his temper. "As much as it pains me to say it. It's over."

Everything felt like it was exploding around her as Jaleesa could hear the words 'It's over' echoing in her ears over and over. She couldn't even comprehend when she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder as she turned and buried her face into a t-shirt covered chest.

Dean's icy blues started at a man he's considered a friend and an Indy brother for years. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Balor." It was all that needed to be said.

When he heard Finn tell Jaleesa it was over he couldn't stop his feet from moving and shook off Dominique's hand when she tried grabbing him to stop him from interfering in their conversation. Dean could feel Jaleesa's body shaking with sobs. They practically broke their necks to get here and it was all for nothing. Just so Finn could break up with his girlfriend of 6 months.

Dean looked down as he scoped her into his arms and left the room; Dominique and AJ couldn't even say their piece as they had to jog down the hallway to keep up with Dean.

Well the day had started fun and the night ended with explosions.


	12. Ch 12 All The Lovers

**Chapter 12** – All The Lovers

The next few weeks were a giant blur for Jaleesa. Ever since things between her and Finn ended she had been pretty quiet on a daily basis. She would put on a big show for fans during signings and shows, but once she was behind the curtains in the back it was silence all over again. The worst part was since no one even knew they were dating she really couldn't say anything about her sudden change in mood.

Dominique had been friends with Jaleesa long enough to know when she was quiet that she wanted to be left alone and was smart enough to keep her distance, but an open ear if she was needed for alcohol or a mid-night ice cream binge!

But she wasn't needed just yet.

Jaleesa's silence killed Dean more than anyone. He was so used to screwing with Jaleesa until she buckled and would punch him in the arm or slap him in a headlock. She was feisty and a scrapper like he was; which was probably while they got a long so well and yet bumped heads every once in a while to keep it interesting as well.

Dominique could tell that Dean was miserable; she was always letting him know she was there if he needed her or to talk for whatever reason. She watched as Dean kept his distance from her but at the same time kept his eye on her at all times.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a hand touched hers and she pulled her eyes from the airplane window to the man sitting next to her. She smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around her before cradling the back of her head to his chest. "They are both going to be okay; you know that right?" AJ asked softly.

Dominique nodded against his chest. "Yea I know. I'm just worried about her silence and his over protectiveness. I'm still surprised he didn't drag Finn out of the hospital bed and beat the crap out of him. As much as I love Finn as a friend I'm truly disappointed in the way he handled the break up with Jaleesa. She's my best friend and practically my sister so she comes in front of just about everyone but Dean." She smiled warmly as she felt AJ kiss the top of her head.

"Your brother is the toughest son of a bitch I ever got in the ring with or watched in the ring; he could bleed down the front of his face, chest and wrestling trunks and keep going after his opponent." AJ stated. He'd known of Dean Ambrose for years upon years. You didn't go through the Indy's or pro-wrestling companies without knowing who Dean Ambrose was. "When he or she needs either of us they will definitely let us know."

Dominique nodded as she looked across the aisle at Dean and Jaleesa; he had taken to sitting next to her on planes so she wouldn't have to listen to any insistent talking from strangers or anyone else on the roster. She liked the silence and that was exactly what he gave her. Plus dealing with talkative strangers who sat and played 50 questions with you on a 3 or 4 hour flight made ANYONE bonkers.

"So do you have a massive list of crap to do for Shane tonight?" AJ asked curiously.

Dominique shook her head negatively. "Nope. Shane lightened the load for weekend house shows. He said I was doing too much and said I should really have only one crazy night which would be Tuesdays when you guys are live for Smackdown. I am appreciative for the reprieve but also told him if he needs me for anything during the weekend shows all he has to do is call." She smiled up at AJ as his pale blues smiled down at her. "He is starting to hobble about better so it might not be too much longer before he's back full time."

AJ smiled as he leaned down and caught her lips with a soft kiss. He wasn't trying to have a full on make out session on a plane loaded with strangers and co-workers. He didn't need it getting to social media. "Good. I have a small 15 minute match then we are going back to the hotel to relax; maybe we'll hit the hot tub or pool."

"Ooooh relaxation and a dip? How could a girl refuse?" Dominique teased with a smile.

"Now that's what I like to hear." AJ laughed. "No arguments; just agreements.

* * *

Dominique walked into the dressing room after she'd finished her small list that Shane had shortened...thank God! AJ was out in the ring and Dean was flopped in the corner of the couch of the dressing room. She smiled softly as she walked over and sat next to her brother. "How are you holding up big brother?"

Dean looked over at his sister. She looked happy. She looked happier than she had been in a long time. "I'm holding sissy; just holding." He sighed heavily.

"You know she will talk eventually right?" Domi asked.

"Don't psycho analyze people. You never know what they are going to do because you don't know what they are thinking." Dean stated honestly.

"I'm not I promise." Dominique semi argued as she held her hands up. "I just want you to know when she gets quiet it means she needs her space...from everyone; it's not just you dear brother. I mean after the way shit went down with her and Finn I was expecting it; believe me she knows you are watching her even if she says nothing to acknowledge it. She knows you care, but she will also let you know when she wants to talk about anything." Domi attempted to explain.

"Why are you telling me all of this Dominique?" Dean asked with a grumble.

"Because I know how you feel about her and I don't want you to give up on her. She'd my best friend and your my brother if anyone is going to make her happy it's going to be you and if anyone is going to make you happy it will be her." Dominique smirked before she stood up and pointed at him. "I know both of you BETTER than either of you know yourselves."

Dominique started to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist and she was suddenly jerked back against a familiar body as arms wrapped around her.

"Thanks. Sometimes I forget your really good at pep-talks." Dean mumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

Dominique shrugged. "Anytime."

* * *

A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she fell into bed practically. She burrowed into the pillow her head was laying on before a deep chuckle filled her ears. She was laying on her left side as she opened her eyes and smiled softly at the pale blues staring back at her. Dominique smiled softly as she reached out and cupped his cheek.

The night had gone off without incident during the house show. Afterwards AJ and Dominique had spent an hour in the hot tub that was next to the hotel pool, once they had fully relaxed they went back up to their room and took turns showering before they ate dinner. Now just relaxing in bed before they both fell asleep was a nice ending to the day.

"What are you smiling about beautiful?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"I'm smiling because despite all the crazy shit I have been through in the last few months; I'm extremely happy with you by my side right now. You make me blissfully happy Mr. Styles." Dominique admitted openly. She leaned over and captured his lips with hers. She felt his hands grip her hips as he pulled her flush against his body in the middle of the bed.

Every time AJ touched her or kissed her everything inside of her body lit completely on fire from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, and he was the only one who could quench her burning desires. Dominique felt AJ's warm hand slide down her curvy side to her naked thigh where her shorts had ridden up and then his warm hand slid up until it slid under the jersey material of the shorts and cotton material of the panties as he cupped her cool fleshy butt cheek. Her skin was always cold when they would first start making out.

Dominique could feel AJ's warm hands exploring the curves of her body. She couldn't help but giggle when he groaned at the contact. When his warm hand gripped her bottom her body moved and rubbed against his as she let out a soft moan in his mouth. AJ couldn't help but chuckle against her lips as he pulled back and stared into her aqua eyes. AJ always said her eyes looked like the ocean. They were unique and different and he loved them.

She felt his hand play with the hem of her t-shirt, before it slowly started sliding under the cotton material. His thumb brushed against the side of her naked breast. Dominique couldn't help biting her bottom lip. AJ chuckled a little bit more he knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on her. AJ smirked. "Think we can get rid of this pesky t-shirt?"

Dominique giggled. "You're so cute to ask. If you think it should go then get rid of it." It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other half naked. They'd had a few over the edge make out sessions without actually pushing each other into sex.

It was AJ's turn to blush. His cheeks tinged pink causing Dominique to giggle. AJ watched as Dominique moved around and sat on her knees as she grabbed his hand and he let her pull him. He was perched on his knees in front of her, still staring into her eyes. AJ gently pulled her t-shirt from her body and then pulled her across the bed and against his overheated body.

His lips automatically captured her lips again as both of his thumbs brushed against the sides of her naked breasts. His thumbs decided to be brave as they swiped over her nipples, erecting them and making them brush against his bare chest. AJ's arm snaked around her waist as he gently lowered her to the bed, his lips trailed down her neck and throat then his lips moved down as he softly took her left nipple into his mouth as his hand palmed her right breast. Her soft moans and mewls were music to his ears. His hand and mouth switched places as her moans became throatier.

Dominique just about came unglued when AJ's soft lips kissed down her ribs and flat stomach as his warm hands slowly started sliding down her panties and shorts once he got them off he started placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. AJ's hands gripped her naked thighs and parted her long legs as his lips continued the path to the apex that joined her thighs to the center of her body. His tongue slowly snaked out as he did one slow lick to her naked core that elicited a throaty moan from his girlfriend. Consequently, he felt his own growing erection jerk against the zipper of his shorts.

Dominique sat up slowly as AJ's lips made it back up her body to her lips as her fingers pulled at the ties of his cotton basketball shorts that he normally wore to bed; he loved feeling her small hands on his body and felt her tugging on his shorts to get them off.

AJ stood up from the bed as he kicked the shorts off into the corner where they joined the majority of her clothing. AJ turned around and noticed Dominique had gotten up on her knees in the foot of the bed as he walked over and captured her lips again as his hands slid down her curvaceous body slid down over her perfectly shaped naked rear-end to the backs of her soft thighs. He gripped her thighs and lifted her off the bed and her legs wrapped around his waist.

AJ carefully sat down as he continued to kiss her lips as one of his hands slid between them and his thumb gently rubbed against the lips of her soaking wet core. Dominique shuddered against his body. AJ smirked, "You ready baby?" AJ watched as Dominique's bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she slowly nodded at him. AJ chuckled, "You're sure?" Dominique blushed a little as she nodded again as his finger continued to probe her wet core and he could feel her breathing becoming erratic because his fingers were working her into frenzy practically.

AJ moved his big body around and laid Dominique in the middle of the bed as he slowly slid himself into her. They both couldn't help groaning at the friction their love making caused in both of their bodies. AJ let her get accommodated to his size as she kissed the side of his neck and gripped his hair between her fingers, her knees pressed to the sides of his body as he gripped her thighs and started rocking in and out of her body as her hands moved down and gripped his biceps. The heels of her feet dug into his mattress as she pushed up to slowly met his rocking hips.

Dominique rolled them over as she laced her fingers with his as she started riding him hard. She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling when he was on top of her; pretty soon, AJ's hips were coming up off the bed to crash into hers to make the impact more intense. They were both out of breath. In short gasps AJ groaned. "You don't know how long I've craved to be this deep inside of you."

Dominique kept moving herself top of him, relishing the feeling of him inside of her, "Oh God this feels so good."

One of AJ's hands slid from her naked hip and went to the apex of her inner thighs as his thumb began to work her nub. "Do you want to cum with me baby?" His question had her whole body breaking out in goose bumps as she nodded furiously. AJ grabbed her hips and flipped them back over.

Dominique whimpered his voice was so low and the thoughts that went through her head, especially when he would whisper about being inside of her. The last couple of thrusts and Dominique flew over the edge screaming; with a very loud yet deep growl, she felt AJ slide over the edge of ecstasy right behind her. AJ held himself up and they just stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity until their breathing regulated.

AJ pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly, "If you didn't know Dominique you make me blissfully happy as well."

"All the lovers before you they don't compare to you." Dominique stated truthfully. No one had made her feel so much in such a short period of time. She kissed his lips full of passion and want. AJ wrapped Dominique in his arms as they slowly came down from their passion high as they both slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Ch 13 High For This

**Chapter 13** – High For This

AJ could tell he and Dominique were getting much closer than either of them had anticipated. He knew eventually he wanted her to meet his kids. He wasn't sure about her meeting his ex-wife Wendy yet, but knew eventually Wendy would demand to meet her. Anyone who would be spending quality time with their kids they needed to know. The same went with anyone Wendy was dating.

He'd been avoiding the 'dating' conversation with Wendy for a few weeks now. She'd already told him she was seriously involved with someone and clearly the kids knew who the guy was because they lived with her permanently. They had been dating for quite a while now and Wendy had been texting and calling him; telling him he needed to come by on a day off and they would all have dinner and then after sending the boys to play they grown-ups could have their conversation.

AJ really wanted to avoid the dinner at all costs; seeing his ex-wife with someone else and watching their interaction was not high on his priority list of things he wanted to do on his day off. The more she pushed the issue the more AJ stepped back and just ignored her calls.

Dominique was looking at her outfit in the mirror when she spotted AJ in the background listening to his voicemail messages. "Call her back." She watched as his pale blue eyes looked around before landing on her face in the mirror. "Stop being stubborn and call her back."

AJ shook his head and shushed her as he continued to listen to every voicemail his ex-wife left on his cell as he rolled his eyes before they landed on Dominique's jean covered rear-end. The wine colored knee high boots were flat with no heels which he enjoyed since they added zero height to her. The matching sweater went well with her skin tone and hair color. AJ looked up as Dominique stepped in front of him. "What?"

Dominique grabbed AJ's shoulders as she slowly moved around and sat straddled on AJ's lap. She felt his hands as they eased her hips down. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?" She asked softly. "Normally you love being able to have dinner with your kids all together and now your suddenly playing the avoidance king."

AJ sighed heavily before he wrapped his arms around Dominique pulling her closer to him. "Yes well watching my ex-wife and her new boyfriend is not really something I want to experience on my day off, but seeing how Wendy is being damn persistent about making me met this jug head. And I want her to meet you too, but I'm not necessarily ready for all that turmoil to be dumped on the kids just yet. I know they've been dating a lot longer than we have."

"Yea well, one of us was being stubborn." Dominique stated in a cheeky tone.

"I know that." AJ nodded. "I'm over my stubbornness with you. I just realized he was easier to surrender then keep fighting it; fighting it was getting me nowhere and it was hurting you and I was pretty sure your brother was 3 seconds from strangling me."

Dominique couldn't help the laugh that escaped through her lips. "You should learn to not fight me more often. I like you much better when you surrender." She caught his lips in a soft kiss.

AJ slowly pulled back. "You are turning me into a softie."

Soft lips kissed along his jaw line. "I like some of your parts soft." She breathed softly against his neck before kissing his ear. "Other's I like hard."

"Oh you are going to make us really late for our dinner reservations." AJ's southern draw rasped out as they melted into the hotel mattress.

* * *

It had been WEEKS since anyone had verbal communication with Jaleesa. Dean didn't handle silence well; he was just about done with the silence. He smirked down at the bottle he carried in his hand as he stopped in front of the hotel room he knew was Jaleesa's. He raised his hand and knocked a couple of times.

The door slowly opened. Electric blue eyes started at a pair of naked toes as they moved up a pair of equally naked and smooth looking legs…all the way up to some shapely thighs. An overly large t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh; it hung off her right shoulder - no bra strap meant no bra under the t-shirt and if he had to guess there were no shorts on under the shirt either. His eyes made it to her beautiful make-up free face her auburn hair was piled up on her head and her normally sparkling emerald eyes blinked at him.

"What do you want Ambrose?"

"I never said I wanted anything." Dean stated in a low gravely tone. "I figured since I couldn't get you to answer your phone to go out for a drink - I would bring the drink to you." He held up the bottle and watched as the emerald eyed beauty looked at him skeptically. "C'mon Leesa it's time for you to smile again."

Jaleesa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she stepped back and allowed Dean to walk into her hotel room before she let the door close behind him. She turned and followed him as he pulled out two plastic cups before he broke the label off the Jack Daniels bottle and filled the cups half way. They both downed the first shot of the bitter amber liquid as it burned down their throats.

Dean chuckled as she cleared her throat. "Feel better?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not yet, but I'm sure a few more of those and I won't be feeling anything." Jaleesa smarted off with as smirk of her own.

Dean poured another cup for each of them as he handed it to her and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh yea you are definitely going to want to be high for this."

Jaleesa down the shot once more. The burn from the amber liquid actually felt quite good. "High for what?" She asked curiously as she put her cup back on the table.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he took his shot as well and tossed the cup over his shoulder before his right hand snagged Jaleesa's hip and jerked her against his body. "This." He stated in a low tone before his lips crashed into hers.

Jaleesa's eyes slowly fluttered open as Emerald locked on electric blue. "W-What the hell was that all about?" She stuttered out.

"That - was something I've been wanting to do for a long time." Dean admitted out loud.

Jaleesa swallowed hard. "How long exactly?" She questioned.

"So long that I should've kicked the shit out of Balor after he broke your heart. Believe me it took everything in my body to keep myself from doing it too. But at the time you were crying and all I could think about was helping you." Dean stated honestly.

"Are you saying...What exactly are you saying?" Jaleesa asked.

"I'm saying - when you're ready I'll be ready and until then - get naked because it's time you felt like a woman again." Dean demanded in a growl as he patted her ass.

Before she knew it she looked down and Dean was between her thighs. As his lips ventured over and was softly sucking on the supple skin of her left inner thigh. Dean looked up and watched her writhe as he softly bit her inner thigh; not enough to hurt her, but enough to leave teeth imprints, before his tongue licked and laved at the marks.

Jaleesa was in heaven and hell. She had never dreamed or even thought of Dean this way; apparently there was always a first time for everything.

"Dean…" Jaleesa moaned out once his lips switched over to her right inner thigh as he proceeded to bite that side as well. She let out a slight squeak as Dean pushed her legs up and he bit into the fleshy part of her pert left ass cheek. "DEAN!" His chuckle filled the room.

As he let her legs slowly down he draped them over his muscled shoulders as his lips began to kiss along her pubic bone once more. He pulled her slick folds open and could feel his erection HARDEN against the mattress of her hotel bed. "You're awfully wet." He stated in a low husky tone. Just her scent alone made him heady with need. "Is all that for me?" He asked as his tongue outlined her folds; her essence teased the tip of his tongue.

Jaleesa could feel every part of her body quivering. "Y-Yes. No one has ever made me this wet before." She admitted.

Once again Dean's dick hardened a little more against the mattress; he was going to end up hurting himself if he didn't do something soon. He could and would make a complete meal out of her. His tongue continued to trace the outside of her folds before he finally pushed his tongue inside of her body. He felt her heels dig into the mattress and her hips rose off the bed to push her wet sex against his hungry mouth. He couldn't help as he groaned against her pussy.

"Oh God…" Jaleesa whimpered as she gnashed on her bottom lip.

"What was that darlin'…I didn't quite hear you." Dean smirked against her folds as he suddenly blew raspberries against her sensitive clit.

"DEEEAN!" Jaleesa screamed out. Jaleesa fisted the bedding below her body.

Dean pushed up to his knees and moved up the bed quickly as he reached out and palmed her flat stomach. "Calm down Darlin'. I don't want you hurting yourself." He could still feel her body quivering as he leaned down and softly sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as his tongue invaded hers letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. "Mmmm taste that Darlin', that's all you. I will crave that flavor morning noon and night for the rest of my life." He mumbled against her lips.

Jaleesa groaned into his mouth as she felt him get comfortable at the apex of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands palmed her naked breasts. "How did you get me stripped without me noticing?" She questioned as their eyes locked.

"I'm that damn good darlin', you just remember that." Dean teased as he moved his hips and let her feel his erection just sitting at her entrance.

"I need you Dean." Jaleesa admitted verbally as she moved her hips up letting their naked sexes rub together; her body finally calmed down from the electric charge it got when Dean blew raspberries on the most sensitive area on her body.

Dean smiled down as he caught her lips in a sweet kiss. Dean slid home onto her body. He took her left hand into his hand and brought it too his mouth placed soft kisses on her glowing skin and repeated the same soft kisses on her right hand.

"Do you know what I want?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. He watched as she shook her head. Dean reached behind him and unhooked her feet from around his naked backside before he grabbed her thighs and rolled over placing her on top of him.

"You want me to ride you?" Jaleesa asked as she leaned over and kissed his lips. The sting of double pinches exploded in her nipples and shook through her breasts as Dean caught both her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Dean groaned as he felt Jaleesa lift her hips only to sink herself all the way down burying him balls deep inside her tight little body. "Oh yes darlin'; ride my dick. Take all of it; it belongs to you now – it belongs inside of you." He thumbed her nipples and loved the feeling of them hardened from his own hands. He could feel Jaleesa's juices slowly sliding down his length. God he was in complete and total heaven inside her body.

Jaleesa dug her nails into his chest as she continued to work him in earnest. Every time she would slide back down his length she would circle her hips in a figure eight. She looked down and watched as he actually trapped both of her nipples in one hand and his free hand slid down as he started to thumb her clit. She threw her head back as her perky breasts bounced in his hand and her auburn hair bounced all over.

Dean started thrusting up inside of her as she was pushing down onto him and he could feel his balls starting to tingle. Suddenly sitting up he gripped her hips tightly with both hands as he teeth snagged her left nipple letting the middle of his tongue rub against the sensitive peak. "I need you to cum for me Darlin'. I want to feel you cum all over me baby." He mumbled against her breast. His thumb went back to her clit and he could feel her hips losing a sense of direction.

"Dean…" She panted. "I'm…I'm…" Jaleesa's fingernails dug into his shoulders as she was suddenly pushed over the razor fine edge into Dean's Ecstasyland; a place she was fond of and liked to spend hours in.

As soon as Dean felt her fall apart in his arm he could feel her juices running down his balls and then he immediately let himself ride the wave as well as he filled her to the brim with his seed. He buried his face in the side of her neck as he attempted to catch his breath.

"God damn you sure know how to make a girl feel like a woman again." Jaleesa teased.

"I told you, you wanted to be high for this."


	14. Ch 14 Come Around

**Chapter 14** – Come Around

Pale blue eyes took in the aqua orbs staring up at him as he smiled softly. He swallowed hard. "So I get to spend three fun filled days with four kids, my parents, my ex-wife and her new boyfriend for Thanksgiving. And where exactly are you going to be?" AJ asked with a smirk.

Dominique giggled at his sudden epiphany. "I'll be in Pensacola, Florida having Thanksgiving with Roman, his huge Samoan family, my insane brother Dean and my best friend Jaleesa. Anytime you want to swap places buddy you let me know." She teased. She felt his hands tighten on her jean covered hips as she softly ran her hands up and down his t-shirt covered chest. "The invitation to Pensacola still stands from Mr. Reigns. He already said his mother be more than happy to have another mouth to feed, but you already know you can't miss this Thanksgiving with your kids. It's the first one since your divorce and the kids deserve all of your attention."

AJ nodded. "I know and I do not have a problem with that. I just don't feel like watching Wendy bat her eyes at some guy. It's not like it's going to hurt or make me feel jealous. She moved on. I moved on. I just shouldn't have to watch it during a holiday or anytime for that matter."

Dominique shook her head negatively. "AJ, it's three small days out of 365 and you have to get to know Trevor. He's the one spending time with your kids when you are not around and I know it bothers you when I say it, but it's realistic. It's not that the kids love you any less or him anymore. They have just gotten so used to both of you being around, but it still doesn't take away the fact that they are your children, you helped create them with Wendy and bring them into the world. No one on this planet is going to love them more than you or Wendy and no one is going to protect them like the both of you."

AJ growled softly when he heard his flight being called in the airport. "How did you become my voice of reason?" He asked softly as he leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips.

"I'm the only one brave enough to put up with your stubborn ass. Listen, if something happens and you feel like you might explode and take all of Georgia with you, just call me. I'll talk you down from the ledge. I promise. I'll have my phone on and my ears open for your ringtone." Dominique pushed up on her toes as she held him tightly, before she groaned as the flight to Florida was announced. "3 days."

"3 days."

Her aqua eyes watched as he disappeared into the Southwest Airlines terminal as she walked over and joined Dean and Jaleesa at the Delta Airlines terminal.

* * *

Pale eyes took in the beautiful scenery of his parent home. He remembered growing up in the house. The kids had been there all night since before he'd pulled into the driveway. He was close to strangling his mother; it had been her idea to invite Wendy and her new boyfriend Trevor. Apparently she'd run into AJ's ex-wife at the store or whatever and had extended the invitation.

Yesterday had been a good day.

And so far today was shaping up ok; it was actually Thanksgiving day and he was waiting patiently for Wendy and Trevor to show up. They had gotten up early that morning and went Christmas tree shopping. The kids were currently helping his mother decorate the tree. He probably would never be so happy then to watch them all laughing and decorating. He only wished Dominique could be there. He wanted her to meet his parents and his kids; the more she was in his life the more he wanted her there every single day. He'd already spoken to her three times and it wasn't even noon yet.

AJ shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he cringed slightly when he watched Wendy's silver Dodge Caravan minivan pull into the drive way. His pale blues watched as who he assumed was Trevor get out of the driver side and walk around and opened the passenger door for Wendy. So at least he behaved like a gentleman.

Joke was on Trevor, AJ had taught Wendy how to protect herself years ago, so if he roughed her up or got stupid Wendy would put him in his place so fast his head would spin.

Jesus today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Dinner had been interesting as the kids chattered back and forth with AJ about who he was going to be feuding with and trying to explain to Trevor what their dad did for a living. This guy was a 6'5" 170lb tall cowboy with sandy blonde hair and a big ole cowboy hat on. He seemed like he was intelligent and apparently he was a cattle farmer with about 2500 head of cattle that he bred and raised for dairy and butchering. Clearly he had a business mind for what he made his living doing.

AJ hated admitting it but he enjoyed getting to know Trevor. He could tell by the way he looked at his ex-wife that he was going to be around for a while. Trevor looked at Wendy the way AJ looked at Dominique.

"So who is she?" A familiar voice behind AJ asked.

AJ turned and watched as his ex-wife walked into the den. Everyone was in the living room enjoying hot cocoa and were finishing up decorating the tree. "I'm sorry what?" He asked softly.

"Who is she? The woman who you've spoken to on the phone twice since I've been here. The same woman you can't seem to stop staring off into space over." Wendy teased. If she admitted it for a minute she felt a twinge of jealousy. AJ used to think of her like that, but that had been years ago when they were still together. She had wanted the divorce she had fallen out of love with him and now watching him move on sucked.

AJ smiled softly. "Her name is Dominique Ambrose. She's my co-workers sister. She works for the company; she's Shane McMahon's personal assistant. We've only been seeing each other for a few months. But I do enjoy her company."

Wendy walked over as she looked up at her ex-husband before she gripped his chin and pulled his focus to her eyes. "You're in love with her." She stated instead of asked. "Don't shake your head AJ; I can tell it in your eyes. She must be something special if she caught your attention."

"Yea she is something special; especially since I want her to meet my parents, our kids and even you." AJ teased at the last part.

"Oh so you can fight me on meeting Trevor, but I can't fight you on meeting Dominique...is it?" Wendy teased back. "So how old is this woman that I'll be trusting because you clearly trust her?" She asked.

AJ nodded. "Dominique, yes and she'd 26. She can't wait to meet the kids."

Wendy's narrowed her eyes. "26?" She watched as her ex-husband nodded. "Of course she can't wait to meet the kids she's still a child herself. What the hell were you thinking getting involved with a girl who is 13 years younger than you?"

AJ shook his head negatively. "She's not a child and age doesn't matter Wendy. She is a sweet gal and I enjoy spending time with her. I'm going to be seeing a lot more of her."

"I can't believe you are dating some 26 year old little girl Allen Jones Styles. You just couldn't be happy with someone your own age like me, you had to go ahead and trade me in for a younger model." Wendy snapped out.

It was AJ's turn to narrow his eyes at his ex-wife. "Hey, you are the one who wanted the divorce. You are the one who said you fell out of love with me. You broke me down; you wanted nothing to do with me or us. It's not my fault I fell in love with someone 13 years younger than me, but at least she makes me happy. At least she wants me; I mean for something other than a pay check." AJ snapped back with a scowl marring his handsome face.

"I don't think 20 years of marriage was all just for your pay check AJ. We were high school sweethearts, but clearly that's where we made our biggest mistakes. We should've never gotten married so young." Wendy argued.

AJ shook his head. "You didn't have to say yes, you didn't have to plan the wedding and no one forced you to show up. I did it because I loved you and I thought that was what we both wanted, but clearly that wasn't the case. You could've left a long time ago before we had four kids and 20 years. Why drag it out if you didn't want to be here?"

Wendy shook her head. "I said yes because…I said yes because I thought that was what you wanted. I was so in love with you; you could've asked me to go to the moon back then and I would've done anything because I was young, dumb and in love. But I will always think we were too young to get married. I don't regret the kids; I love each and every moment I have with them."

"But you regret marrying me…don't you?" AJ asked softly.

Wendy's eyes danced between AJ's pale blue eyes. He knew the answer he was just waiting for her to verbalize it. "Not so much regret ever marrying you. I just wish we would've been older. More mature. Be able to appreciate the true meaning behind love and family." She stated truthfully.

"Wendy, I'm 39 years old. I wasted 20 years worth of I love you's and I miss you's on you and the kids because I did love you. I never regretted marrying you for one second; not even after you told me you had fallen out of love with me. I love my kids like they are my life blood and they will always be number one, but after all the bullshit you decided to put me through because you didn't want to be with me anymore; you get no say so in who I date in my life. At this point I wouldn't care if Dominique was 20 or 60; she makes me happier than I have been in a long time. The divorce was all your doing. I just signed on the dotted line and hand over the child support."

"I didn't mean to upset you AJ not on Thanksgiving." Wendy stated as she could see her ex-husbands demeanor changing.

AJ shook his head. "Yes you did or you would've kept your mouth shut. I'll tell you another thing. I want the kids for Christmas eve and Christmas day, because I'm bringing Dominique here and I want her to meet them and get to know them. And no that holiday you are not going to be invited to; I guarantee it."

"You can't keep me from my kids AJ. Don't make me go to the courts and have them schedule days for you." Wendy threatened.

AJ scowled at his ex-wife. "I want one holiday where I don't have you or your new boyfriend up my ass during my time with OUR kids. I want you to just let me go on with my damn life. I fully understand we are going to have events we will have to get involved with together because they are our kids, but not every holiday or day off has to be spent looking over each other's shoulders. I like my alone time with them and none have them have come back to you bleeding or missing body parts so back off."

AJ backed away from Wendy before he turned and left the den.

* * *

Dominique was sitting at the kitchen table next to Dean and Jaleesa who seemed to be different with each other, but she really couldn't put her finger on it. Her cell phone rang as she looked down and saw it was AJ calling. She excused herself as she got up and walked out of the sliding glass door into the patio.

"What up babe?" Dominique asked. The silence on the phone was deafening. "AJ, is everything ok?" Again the silence filled the phone line. "AJ, baby you're scaring me, what's going on?" Dominique whimpered softly.

"Just talk to me." AJ grunted. He was trying to keep his temper in check with his kids still in the house and Wendy and Trevor still lurking. "Keep me from losing my damn mind Dom." He wasn't above begging.

"Well, I now know what a Samoan looks like when they shoot whip cream out of their nose." Dominique teased.

"What?!" He asked dumbfounded.

Dominique couldn't help as she giggled into the phone. "Hey I'm just trying to keep you from losing your mind. Did it work or did it make you curious about the story behind it?"

AJ shook his head as he leaned back on the spare room bed. "No you have to explain that to me now." Just listening to her voice was calming the rage that was whipping around in his body currently. He wanted to yell and scream at Wendy, but he knew his kids really didn't need to see it and he would NOT put them through something like that. Had they been outside away from everyone he would've cussed, yelled and spit to get his point across, but for now he was just going to listen to Dominique.

"Well we were eating dessert and Jey had a big bite of pumpkin pie in his mouth; more whip cream than pie obviously and Jimmy said something in mid-swallow and Jey started to laugh and yea whip cream a la mustache and beard. Jey was sure to let everyone know that snorting whip cream burned." Dominique explained with laughter in her voice.

"Why do you always know what to do or say?" AJ asked to no one really in particular.

"Because I seem to of gotten to know you better then you realize." Dominique got quiet as did AJ. She exhaled softly. "AJ, is everything ok? Are you okay?"

AJ could hear the concern and worry in her voice. "Yes, I'm good Dominique I promise. I just needed to hear your voice. I don't think I realized how much I was going to miss you for the three day holiday." He stated honestly.

Dominique smiled. "I miss you too. I'll see you in a little over 35 hours. Go enjoy the rest of the time you have with your kids. And stop letting Wendy get to you." She knew that was exactly what was going on.

AJ shook his head; even with as many miles between them she could still pinpoint what was aggravating him so much. "Yes ma'am." AJ chuckled. "When we get back on the road you need to come around to me and let me thank you properly for tonight."

"Yes sir."


	15. Ch 15 I Know You Care

**Chapter 15** \- I Know You Care

Grey eyes crinkled at the corners as he watched the dirty blonde with the auburn highlights walk back into the loud family filled house. He watched as she walked into the living room and sat next to him before she patted his jean covered knee. Roman chuckled. "Oh I know that look. How is Mr. Styles doing?"

Dominique smiled. "Well…apparently Wendy didn't take the news of him dating a slightly younger woman as well as he had hoped. So he was in a bit of a funk."

"Divorce is a messy thing to have to go through. I watched my brother go through it a few years ago and it's always hardest on the kids. This is why I'm hoping I never have to go through it." Roman stated truthfully.

"I don't think you will ever have that problem Roman. You are about as straight laced and in love with your wife that I have ever seen anybody. I guess it helps that you guys have been together forever through high school and college and been through all the trials and hard shit. You wouldn't have made it this far if you didn't last through the bad stuff. AJ and I have only been together a little under three months; we have a long way to go." Dominique stated with a soft smile.

"How have you been doing since the whole plane crash and being stranded in the boonies with Shane?" Roman asked curiously.

Dominique smiled. "I'm doing okay, but I think my dear brother is a little more guarded. He's a little more protective every time we travel in the car or a plane now. I think he's scared it's going to happen again since he knows how much I travel with Shane."

Roman shook his head. "Those two weeks was rough on everyone but not nearly as bad as it was for Dean. AJ and Jaleesa both called me a few times they were worried Dean fell off the deep end and I know there were a couple of times they both pulled him out of the bottom of a bottle of Jack. We both know how to handle Dean and his moods and his crazy ticks. They honestly did what they could, but I don't know what he would've done had you not been found. It was the longest two weeks for everyone to say the least."

Dominique nodded. "My connection with Dean is much more different than most brothers and sisters. He really is my best friend; Jaleesa I can talk to about guys, clothes or anything that pissed me off or annoys me but Dean is pretty much everything else."

"So what you're really saying is Dean and Jaleesa are your handlers." Roman stated with a chuckle.

Dominique couldn't help as she joined in his chuckle and nodded. "Yea well they like to boss me around when I can become unbearable. You know my and the monster living inside me."

"Oh that's right I forgot you have an evil alter ego hiding inside you somewhere - that needs an ass whoopin every once in a while."  
Roman joked as he made a face.

"YEAH!" Was suddenly yelled in the living room.

Dominique and Roman both jumped physically as they looked over and saw Dean playing X-box with Roman's twin cousins. Dominique shook her head before she stood up and walked over and kissed the top of her brothers' head. "Try not to break the controller."

"Yeeesssss Mooom." Dean whined in a snotty tone.

The twins and Roman's laughter practically chased Dominique out of the proclaimed man cave.

* * *

Emerald eyes looked up as Dominique walked into the warm den. It was unseasonable cold in Florida for some reason so Roman's father, Sika had gone into the den and started a nice roaring fire that was keeping it nice and toasty. The guys had been occupying the living room with their stupid x-box playing. "Did they chase you out of the stink box?" Jaleesa asked with a smirk as she sat up Indian style and placed a bookmark in her book before setting it aside.

Dominique chuckled as she sat down on the other end of the couch facing Jaleesa. "You could say that. But of course you know how my brother gets when he's around Roman and the twins."

Jaleesa laughed as she nodded. "Yea he's one of them; he suddenly turns into a member of the Samoan clan. He is way too close with Roman and the twins. I caught him saying Yezzir to a bunch of damn fans."

"Hey by the way, what does seem to be going on between you and my dear brother?" Dominique asked curiously. She could see the change that had been going on between her brother and best friend. She could see the closeness they had started to share with one another. If Jaleesa and Dean had really found their way to each other Dominique couldn't have been happier, but she wanted to know about it. She always wanted her brother and best friend happy and if they could find happiness in one another Dominique would support it all the way.

Jaleesa sucked the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. Things had definitely changed between her and Dean. He had become her quiet shoulder support. They could literally sit in silence and be perfectly content. The last few weeks Jaleesa was sure Dean had healed parts of her that she never realized Finn tore apart; parts that had been missing since his departure from her life. "Honestly? I don't know." Jaleesa answered.

Jaleesa swallowed. "One night I was very depressed and basically a God damn mess and he came to my room with a bottle of Jack and told me it was time for me to smile again. I figured it would be nice to see what he had in mind and he was not kidding. Everything changed after that night. Everything. I won't go into details because he is your brother and you really DON'T need the mental imagine that comes with the ending of this story."

Dominique smiled softly. "Well thank you I don't want my brain to melt inside of my skull; that's just not a sexy look, every time I tipped my head to the left or right part of it would leak out of my ear; again not sexy."

Dominique moved closer as she grabbed both of Jaleesa's hands in hers. "I do not care what you guys do as long as I don't ever have to think of my brother naked or see him naked. As long as he makes you happy and you make him happy that's all that really matters. Hell you already know you don't need my permission to date him or just have fun. Whatever you guys are doing keep doing it. I can see the change in him and in you. I loved you and Finn together, but he screwed up. He dropped the ball and my dear brother picked it up and hauled ass with it."

Dominique wasn't sure if things were serious between Jaleesa's and her brother, but at this point she really didn't care, as long as they were both happy than that was all that mattered to her. Dominique wrapped her arms around Jaleesa and practically squeezed her best friend to death. Jaleesa chuckled as she hugged her best friend back. "Okay Dom I get it; you're happy for us."

"More than you could possibly know or understand." Domi mumbled softly.

This was definitely a great Thanksgiving Vacation!

* * *

Pale blue eyes waited at the American Airlines desk in the airport. He couldn't believe he survived three days without her. He wasn't sure if he could ever do that again. He already knew that nagging feeling in the middle of his heart. It was a feeling he had felt before. He got it the first time he saw his ex-wife when he was a punk in high school and she was a cheerleader catching all of his attention.

For some reason the feeling felt familiar but with Dominique…with Dominique it was stronger. Maybe it was because she accepted everything about him; his age, his kids…his…everything. She wasn't trying to change him or trick him into doing something or being someone he wasn't.

She just wanted him.

And somehow it was enough.

They really needed to talk. They needed to lay everything out. There was no way AJ could go further in the relationship if he wasn't up front with her about everything he felt for her.

Jesus he was starting to sound like a chic.

* * *

Pale blue eyes looked up from the carpeted spot he had been sitting at waiting for her plane to come in, when a pair of grey knee high boots appeared in front of him. As his eyes locked with the familiar aqua a smile spread across his face before he stood up.

Dominique couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as well as she threw her arms around AJ's shoulders. "I missed you." She murmured softly as she felt his arms wrap around her body before he lifted her from the airport floor and held her against him.

"It felt like three weeks instead of three days." He stated in a soft tone before returning her feet to the floor as he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

Dominique pulled back slowly. "Was it really only 3 days?" She asked with a soft smile on her face. She honestly didn't think she could miss one person so much. She missed AJ over the three days almost as much as she had missed her brother the two weeks she'd been stranded on that mountain with Shane…Almost.

* * *

Icy blue eyes looked down as he watched the emerald eyed beauty next to him. They hadn't really discussed what had happened between them or what was still going on with them, but for now he wasn't going to rock the boat. He watched as she cozied up next to him as they were waiting for their luggage to hit the conveyer belt in the airport. Dean wrapped his arm around Jaleesa's waist as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Jaleesa smiled softly at the feelings of Dean's lips on her. It always warmed her to the core; it was the same feeling she got every time Dean kissed her. She knew eventually they would have to figure out what they were, but for now she was enjoying every minute with Dean. She never realized how deeply she felt for him until the night he came to her hotel room. When she told Dominique that everything changed that night; it really had in so many ways and it was definitely for the better.

Dean gave her a while new outlook on life; he gave her something Finn never had. Dean didn't even know it but he helped repair all the things Finn had broken or destroyed inside of her. They had been dating long enough that she had deep feelings for him and the way he threw her away was absolutely ridiculous. She loved the way Dean stuck up for her and told Finn off as he was lying in the hospital bed all busted up. They had practically broken their necks to get to him and he crapped all over it.

Who knew out of everyone who had crossed her path in life Dean would be the one to help heal her? Life was mysterious that way and she was definitely not complaining. She hoped whatever her and Dean had going would never end. It felt familiar and comforting. He definitely kept her in a content state when life was too much for her the last few weeks.

Jaleesa watched as their suitcases came down the conveyer belt and Dean not only grabbed his but placed hers on top as well, before grabbing her hand in his as well. There seemed to always be some kind of contact between them where ever they were.

Nope - not complaining at all.

* * *

Aqua eyes watched the interaction between her best friend and her brother as AJ led her out of the airport to the rented SUV Dean had called ahead and reserved. She stopped walking for a minute so she could just fully observe the way Dean handled Jaleesa.

AJ stopped with a jerk when he felt Dominique stop. His pale blue eyes looked back at her as a smile crossed her beautiful face. "What is it Dom?" He asked softly as he turned towards her and then let his eyes follow her line of vision.

They watched as Dean popped the back hatch of the rented SUV and placed his and Jaleesa's suitcases in the back before he stepped back wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted Jaleesa off the ground with her back against his side and spun her around in circles until her squeal echoed through the parking garage of the airport.

AJ and Dominique couldn't help as they both laughed at the pair in front of them. Dominique looked at AJ. "Do you think they are going to be okay?" She asked curiously.

AJ's pale blue eyes wondered over to the couple in question as he shrugged his shoulders and his eyes returned to the beauty standing in front of him. "They don't seem to be having any issues so far. She doesn't squeal like that unless your brother is doing something to her out of the ordinary. I've never seen either of them smile as much as they have for the last few weeks since they've become a them. So yea I think they are going to be okay."

Dominique smiled widely at AJ's breakdown of Dean and Jaleesa. "Good answer." She pushed up on her toes as she pecked his lips softly. "Now do you think we are going to be okay? You know you had me worried on Thursday when you called and requested I talk to keep your mind off your ex running her mouth about us. I've never heard you so mad before. I know people are going to smart off about our age difference but the only two people who is should really matter two are the two standing right here." She stated truthfully.

AJ chuckled. "I know I probably worried you but that was why I called and had you talk me off the ledge. I knew if I didn't calm down I was going to tell Wendy off and it would've been all bad. You seem to have the same calming effect on me that you have on your brother when his ticks become too much for everyone. You also have a way of calming his temper once it is riled up. I wouldn't be with you if you didn't care…but it's okay because I know you care."

"Of course I care." Dominique stated with a smile.

"C'mon we can finish this conversation at the hotel tonight after the house show." AJ stated as he led her over to the rental. And they WOULD be finishing it. He had a few things he needed to discuss with her and there was no better time than tonight at the hotel where they could relax.


	16. Ch 16 Ice Cream

**Chapter 16** – Ice Cream

Emerald eyes looked around the hotel room as she raked her fingers through her dark auburn hair. She'd showered and was walking from the bathroom to the bedroom when she saw something move and she let out a squeak as she was suddenly tackled to the bed.

As a deep chuckle filled the room, Jaleesa's eyes snapped open. Dean's laughing face was staring back at her. Her small hands started slapping his arms and t-shirt covered back and chest. "God damn it Dean! You scared the shit out of me you big fucker!"

Dean couldn't contain his laughter as he rolled off of Jaleesa's prone body. "Oh my God you should've seen your face." He chortled loudly.

Jaleesa glared in Dean's direction before she moved around and put her feet against his back and butt and shoved him clean off the bed. She nodded in satisfaction as a resounding _thud_ echoed through the room.

"Son of a bitch that hurt." Dean groaned from the floor before he coughed a couple of times and started laughing again.

Jaleesa's emerald eyes peered over the edge of the bed as she smirked. "Serves you right fucker. How the hell did you get in my room anyways?" She asked curiously.

Dean smirked up at her as he watched her hair fall all around her beautiful face. "I told housekeeping my wife locked me out and the lady took pity on me and let me in." He chuckled once more before his hand reached up and caressed the side of her face.

Jaleesa's hand went down as she played with the hem of his t-shirt. Dean smirked as he grabbed her hand and pushed it up under his t-shirt. He enjoyed having her fingers touching him in any capacity. He sighed in contentment as her fingertips softly caressed his bare stomach; he felt his skin get chill bumps it always happened when she touched him. It didn't even have to be in a sexual way.

"So your wife locked you out huh?" Jaleesa smirked.

"Yup."

"What a bitch. You should leave her ass and stay with me." Jaleesa stated in a smarmy tone.

"What a fuckin great idea." Dean chortled as he reached up and pulled her off the bed and onto his body before he captured her lips. "I have a better idea."

"What would that be?" Jaleesa asked curiously.

"Let's order some ice cream." Dean smirked wickedly.

"Why would we need ice cream?" She asked as she noticed the smirk; he was definitely up to something.

"The first time I came to your bed I said you needed to be high…This time I think you need to be chilled as I lick and eat ice cream off every inch of your delectable body." He stated as he softly licked the side of her neck before sucking gently.

"Damn." Jaleesa moaned. "That is a good idea."

* * *

Pale blue eyes were looking around the room. He could hear the shower going in the bathroom and knew Dominique would be done soon and he had told her earlier he wanted to talk tonight, but was he really ready to tell her how he felt?

The answer was simple after the hellacious Thanksgiving holiday with his kids, parents, ex and her new boyfriend. Everything was put into a clear perspective for AJ. Honestly, he didn't care who his ex-wife dated since their divorce, as long as she was happy and the guy treated her with the respect she deserved; he didn't care if she dated half the Atlanta Falcons football team.

AJ heard the water kick off and he leaned back against the pillows. The bathroom door opened and he watched as her black cotton covered hips move around the hotel room. The black tank top was tight around her chest as well. She'd dried her hair while she was in the bathroom; he could hear the blow dryer going earlier.

Dominique smiled at AJ once she put her dirty clothes in her suitcase. She walked over and crawled into bed before swinging her leg over AJ's lap and settled her rear on his pelvis. Her hands slowly started rubbing his chest and stomach. She enjoyed the smattering of hair that lightly dusted his chest and the darker strip that slid down his taut stomach and disappeared under the elastic of his pajama bottoms.

AJ's hands gripped her hips as he enjoyed her hands on his body. He enjoyed her weight on his body as well; pressing him into the comfortable hotel bed. "I wanted to talk to you tonight, about something."

Dominique smiled once more. "About what?" She could tell his body was still tense probably from the holiday that gave him his sour mood and the phone call requesting she calm him. She'd never heard him sound so pissed off before. She was sure if it was humanly possible that smoke was coming out of his ears.

AJ blinked a couple of times. "I know we just got past Thanksgiving and it's going to be a whole month before the next major holiday, but Christmas is an important one. I would like to invite you, Dean and Jaleesa to Georgia for it. If you haven't figured it out yet, you are slowly becoming a very important person in my life and I want you to meet my kids, because you know nothing is more important to me than my kids right now. But I also know you don't spend any holidays away from your brother."

"You want me to meet your babies?" Dominique asked softly. It was unexpected but it was definitely welcome. "I would be honored. I would love to meet them. Do you think they will like me?"

AJ chuckled. "They generally like anyone who likes to have fun."

"God they would REALLY love Dean then. He's way more fun than me." Dominique laughed out truthfully. She knew she was the more serious of the Ambrose siblings and Dean was the more fun laid back one.

AJ chuckled as he squeezed her hips. "I don't know. I'd like to think I'm dating the more fun of the Ambrose family."

"Oh Good my evil plan is working then." Domi smirked.

AJ's quirked an eyebrow at her. "What evil plan?" He asked curiously.

"Oh you know, brain wash you into thinking you are dating the most perfect woman in the world." Domi stated in a cheeky tone.

AJ chuckled as he suddenly flipped her over onto her back as he hovered above her. "I already think you're the most beautiful woman in the world; I'm sure the perfection will come with time. So I guess your evil plan really is working. Who knew a Georgia country boy could fall for a cute city girl from Ohio."

Dominique felt AJ move her hair as he caressed her cheek. "So you think you're falling for me?"

"Oh I know I am. I'm just trying to figure out when I should actually man up and tell you when is really on my mind." AJ admitted vocally.

Domi looked into those killer pale blue eyes of AJ's and smile softly. She softly let her thumb rub down his beard covered jaw line. "AJ you can tell me anything."

AJ sighed heavily as he moved around from Dominique and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know the only other woman I ever fell for…broke me. I don't really want to go through it again…ever."

"AJ…"

"Don't get me wrong Dominique; all of this with you has been like a breath of fresh air. I didn't think after what I went through with her that I should ever be allowed to feel what I felt for her with another woman again." AJ said honestly. "Jesus Christ Dominique I tried to keep things between us friendly, but your heart wasn't having it and neither was mine. Almost like they both had a mind of their own."

"Hell I never even dated anyone other than my ex-wife since high school. She was supposed to be it for me. She was my…She was supposed to be my end game ya know." AJ explained; his Georgia accent was coming out. "Then she decided to end everything without me even knowing it. And then I met you and you changed the way I felt about everything in my life."

AJ stood from the bed as he paced the hotel floor. "And I know I was stubborn. God help me I was God Damn stubborn. I didn't want to feel it again. I wanted to just stay single. But you – you changed me inside. You were so warm and welcoming when the brand first split. You made me feel like Smackdown was home to me. You made me feel so welcome in the company too. I mean sure I knew guys from the Indy's but you made the transition from the Indy's into the WWE easier. You made traveling easier. You just seem to make…everything easier."

AJ sighed heavily once again as he sat back down on the edge of the bed before scrubbing a hand down his face. Dominique moved around the bed as she knelt behind AJ and wrapped her arms around him and softly kissed his shoulder. "What is going on AJ? What has got you all tied up in knots tonight?" She asked softly. She could tell there was something he just wasn't quite saying; it was on the tip of his tongue and he just wasn't budging. She touched his chest and could feel his heart thundering against the palm of her hand.

AJ's hand covered Dominique's and he knew she could feel his heart running wild. AJ carefully removed her arms from around his torso as he stood and turned towards her. She pushed up and stood on her knees on the bed so she was somewhat eye to eye with him. His hands gripped her hips as his pale blue eyes bore into hers.

She could probably think more clearly if his hands on her waist were distracting her thoughts. She loved his hands on her body; in any form or fashion. Whether it was a caress or just a touch so she knew he was physically by her.

AJ's eyes locked with hers. "I love you. I didn't think I could wait any longer to tell you that. I love what you do to my life. I love how I feel when I'm with you and absolutely dread how I feel when you're not near me. I love every single inch of you, your body, your mind and soul."

Dominique smiled and could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. The last man who had spouted lies of love had been Randy Orton and it was nothing but a load of bullshit. She couldn't hold it against AJ. She really couldn't. AJ had not once lied to her about anything. He tried to lie to himself about his feelings for her but eventually his heart got his brain to agree with it. Dominique couldn't stop herself as she stood on the bed before jumping into AJ's arms, while wrapping her legs around his waist.

AJ sighed with relief as he felt her bury her face in his neck. He knew after what Orton had put her through he was taking a risk laying it all on the line and the fact that she hadn't told him to piss off was a good sign to him.

Dominique pulled back as she cupped his cheeks. "I love you too." She couldn't help placing feather kisses all over his face. She felt her back come in contact with the bed as she accepted his weight onto herself as he captured her lips.

AJ pulled back from her addictive lips as he stared at the beautiful woman lying under him. He couldn't stop thinking about what an actual future with Dominique would be like; if there was an actual future there to be had. Of course every relationship had a future, but would theirs? He couldn't honestly think about it much longer.

They only had 3 months under their dating belt so to speak and he wasn't really trying to rush anything in case things just didn't quite work out. She definitely had to meet his brood first and see how things faired after that.

AJ groaned as he felt her hand slip beneath his pajama bottoms as she stroked his increasingly growing erection. His hands had already started making short work of her tank top before catching her lips with his once more while peeling her shorts and panties off.

They both had a growing need to show each other just how much they loved one another.

* * *

It was 3 AM and the afterglow of their love making had calmed them both considerably. AJ looked over at Dominique as she lay on her stomach with the sheet just haphazardly covering her naked backside. Her aqua eyes lazily staring at him and a soft smile spread across her lips. She had his left hand caught under her cheek as she enjoyed his warmth. His right hand was slowly sliding up and down her naked back.

They had spent most of the night taking each other and pushing each other over the edge. It didn't even have to be anything that got them both revving to go again and again and again. At one point all Dominique did was kiss the side of his neck and he quickly buried himself in her body again. In the same instance AJ ran his hand across her naked torso and she was suddenly up and hovering over him as she sat taking him deep into her body.

Not a lot had to be said that night. Once all the important words had been spoken nothing more was really needed.

"Are you sleepy?" AJ asked softly just admiring the dreamy look on her face.

"Hmmm." She looked up at him before she shook her head negatively. "No, I'm good."

"My lovin' didn't wear you out?" He asked with a chuckle.

Dominique shook her head negatively once more. "Nope, your love is better than ice cream."


	17. Ch 17 I Do

**Chapter 17** – I Do

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and Vince McMahon was a man on a mission. He had the Superstars and Diva's scheduled for at least 25 different things, from helping local communities in cities they wrestled in to the Tribute to the Troops show at a selected Military base in the states. Everyone barely had enough time to breathe let alone spend time with their loved ones. They were run so raged most nights AJ and Dominique fell asleep in bed; half the time they were so damned exhausted they never even moved until their alarm went off in the morning.

Tonight was no different they were having a Smackdown Live house show in Roanoke, Virginia. Tomorrow night Smackdown Live would be in Washington D.C. and there was a number one contender's match to go against AJ for the WWE Championship for the final Smackdown Live for the year on December 27th.

But that was tomorrow night, tonight AJ already had his match and was parading around in his blue wrestling tights, his gloves and shirtless. After his match he'd gone an taped an episode of upupdowndown.

Dominique was in a long sleeve grey form fitting dress that went a little above her knees with a pair of grey suede knee high boots, no heels; she had also pulled her hair up into a pony tail to at least keep it out of her face. She loved this dress it had pockets at the hips so she didn't have to carry around a purse at the arena.

As luck would have it the moment she was thinking about AJ; a low wolf whistle echoed through the quiet hallway. She turned and her aqua orbs to the sound and found the pale blue eyes she was so fond of. "Something I can help you with Mr. Styles?" She asked with a smile.

AJ smiled. "Well, I would like to have a private conversation with you in this room right here." AJ pushed the door open to his dressing room and waited for her to walk over and thru the door. He closed the door and locked it before he snagged Dominique by the hips and spun her around while pushing her back against the door. Not even 3 seconds later he caught her lips with his.

Dominique could feel AJ's glove covered hands roaming her dress covered body. She felt AJ's lips leave hers and slide down her neck to her pulse point. "God I can't think straight with your hands on my body."

AJ chuckled against her throat. "Good I like it when you can't think straight. It works better in my favor." He gently tugged at the neck like of her dress as it was slowly sliding down her arms. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves as AJ pushed the top half of the dress down her torso to her waist. He pulled her bra cup down and gave both of her nipples a nice suck just to feel the pointy peaks harden against his tongue.

He slowly sunk to his knees in front of her. Within a matter of seconds AJ's itchy fingers reached up and started pushing Dominique's dress up as his gloved hands pulled her panties to the side and out of his way. "Do me a favor baby be quiet while the Phenomenal One has an after match snack." AJ let a filthy smirk slide across his lips before he buried his face between Dominique's thighs.

"But - but..." Dominique tried to protest as his tongue went to work on her lady parts. "Everyone is going to hear us." She softly moaned as she could feel herself becoming delirious with ecstasy.

"Uh-huh." AJ pulled back as he slowly slid a gloved finger into her tight channel. "This won't be the first time they have heard us. I guarantee it won't be the last." He gave her pussy a long slow lick. "Besides I need my after match protein before we go shower. Just give me what I want and I promise it will make both of us happy."

"Okay..." Dominique couldn't fight him anymore.

Why would she want to anyways?

AJ couldn't even finish his snack he could feel himself getting harder and he knew he needed her and he needed her now. He stood up and pointed to the bathroom. "Get going and get them clothes off baby." His Georgia accent was getting thicker the more turned on he was getting with her.

Dominique rolled her eyes as she turned away from AJ and pulled her phone and their rental keys out of her pocket and placed them on the counter by the sink as she leaned over and unzipped her knee high boots and carefully stepped out of them. She pushed her dress down the rest of the way and then down her legs as it pooled around her feet. She stood in her black lace bra and boycut panties she could feel AJ's eyes burning a path down her semi-naked body. She un-hooked her bra and set it aside and stepped out of her panties setting them aside as well.

Dominique turned back around and felt her breath catch at the sight of a completely naked AJ Styles. First she was startled because he was standing directly in front of her and second she didn't even hear him getting undressed. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked but it felt like it. He was a freaking Adonis.

AJ walked over and turned the water sprays on and held open the curtain before jerking his head towards the shower while looking at her; his pale blue eyes devouring her naked form. She was beautiful from the top of her dirty blonde haired frame to her beautiful red painted toenails. Her long waist length hair had been up but she had pulled it out of the pony tail holder and it was down and curled around the curves of her hips. He loved her curves and he could spend all day touching and loving her body. She matched his insatiable appetite for sex; when he was ready she was ready and when she was ready he was ready. He watched as she walked into the shower and got under the sprays he stepped in and jerked the curtain closed.

Dominique let the warm water coat her excited skin. She could feel AJ standing behind her his chest would brush against her back slightly when he breathed in. She flinched slightly when his hands curved around her waist before sliding down around her hips and pulled her fully back against his body. She could already feel his erection rubbing against her ass and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out. She already knew this wasn't going to be gentle. Sometimes when they were both riled up it got rough…apparently now was one of those times.

Dominique closed her eyes as AJ's lips started kissing the right side of her neck; she soon hissed out as his teeth gently bit into her flesh. He liked it when he marked her and claimed her. When he marked her it was always some place she could cover it up. She felt as he kissed down the side of her neck where he'd left a hickey the previous times before; where her neck and shoulder connected before biting the hickey. Her hands came up and palmed the showers tiled wall.

AJ smirked slightly against her skin when she hissed out as his teeth bit into her sensitive flesh. His right hand left her hip and slid down to the apex between her thighs as he pushed her forward slightly pushing her ass against his already painful erection. This was definitely going to be rough but mentally he promised to make it up to her later when he calmed himself down. His left hand left her hip as he guided his erection into her tight opening. "You are fuckin soaked baby. Is all of that for me?" His Georgia accented voice asked against the shell of her ear. He growled softly when she nodded.

AJ pulled out of her body leaving just the head of his dick inside her before he thrust back forward and enjoyed her crying out with pleasure as her hands tried gripping the tiles of the wall. His hands found their way back to her hips as his fingers dug into her skin as he began to power in and out of her body. Her moans echoed off the walls of the bathroom and were music to his ears as he was grunting and growling trying to push himself deeper and deeper into her body. He wanted to be buried so deep in her body he would need a flashlight and a mining helmet to find his way out.

AJ groaned and could already feel himself inching towards the edge of ecstasy; the wetter she got the closer she was to climaxing. The wetter she got the more she pushed him to climax as well.

Dominique felt AJ pull out as he spun her around and lifted her by the back of her thighs; her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust back into her body. Their eyes locked as AJ pushed his body weight against her pinning her to the shower wall. He'd never done anything to hurt her when they got rough and he wouldn't start now. His hands tightened on her thighs as he began to piston in and out of her body; he groaned once more as her walls tightened around him and started milking him. He felt her fingers comb through his hair; tunneling through it.

"AJ…" Dominique whimpered.

"C'mon Dom, cum for me; cum all over my dick." AJ encouraged as his lips kissed down the left side of her neck sealing to the spot where her neck and shoulder connected. Just to add to the sensations in her body he reached down and circled her clit with his thumb and heard her whimper louder until her walls completely clamped down on him and she started cumming hard all over him; the feeling of her cum flooding all around his dick and her body milking him triggered his own orgasm as he slammed into her one last time.

"Dominique!" AJ growled as he filled her body.

AJ buried his face in her neck as he was panting trying to calm down from the explosive orgasm she gave him. He could feel her fingers as they continued to comb through his hair as she was comforting him to help calm his raging body. AJ pulled back and his pale blue orbs locked with her aqua; leaning down he kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't meant to be so rough. I owe you big time later."

"Yes…yes you do."

He carefully set her on her feet; making sure her knees weren't going to give out on her before he relinquished her body from his grip so they could finish the shower and get back to the hotel.

* * *

"I just feel like it's been forever since we've done that." AJ confessed as they got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed.

It really had been a few weeks since they'd been together in a sexual capacity. And their sexual frustrations were both at the tipping point. Dominique was really happy when AJ decided to make a move on her tonight. Now she planned on getting him naked again at the hotel…No sleep was needed tonight.

And it sure as hell couldn't be missed.

Domi stepped into her dress and pulled it up the length of her body before pushing her arms through the long sleeves and pulling the top of her dress up and over her chest and shoulders. She looked behind herself in the mirror and made sure her bra was covered. "Did you hear me complaining?" She asked with a smirk.

She stepped into one boot as she propped her foot up one of the fold up metal chairs and zipped it up. She felt a hand on her bare thigh where her dress had ridden up. She watched as he leaned over and kissed her outer thigh before he let go and watched as she did the same with her other boot; he kissed her other outer thigh as well.

"No thank God, I thought I might have been too rough on you." AJ stated as he gave her a pat on her dress covered rear. "Do you enjoy the rough stuff when I do?" He had to ask just to be on the safe side.

"I do." She smirked as she walked out of the dressing room with AJ following her.


	18. Ch 18 Case Of The Ex's

**I know it's been forever since I updated anything but I hit a bit of a wall with writers block. For those of you still reading thank you and those who are new to reading my stuff...welcome and I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

 **Thanx**

 **~Maxine**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** – Case Of The Ex's

The flight into the Atlanta Georgia airport was nice, even if Dominique had a touch of jetlag. AJ's big black Lincoln Navigator was already at the airport as he loaded it down with not only their luggage but a shit ton of Christmas gifts from both him and Dominique; not to mention it was also loaded down with Jaleesa and Dean.

The next 53 minutes was spent driving from Atlanta to Gainesville with Dean singing off key and at the top of his lungs until Jaleesa took a sock off her foot and shoved it in Dean's mouth to shut him up; causing everyone in the vehicle to laugh at Dean's expense.

They turned down the driveway and it sloped downward towards the house. Dominique got out of the Navigator and stood staring at the house. It had to of been the most beautiful house she had ever seen in her life.

Aqua eyes looked around the huge two story home, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was from top to bottom. AJ had already told her about the house it had been built in 1986 and renovated before he bought it. It was a little over 4,600 square foot home on 1.56 acres of land with a huge lake behind the home; it had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. He'd given Wendy the house they lived in since they were married and starting a family.

AJ pulled all the bags out and tossed the keys to the front door to Dean and Jaleesa. "If the room looks decorated then it's not a guest room. Four bedrooms are upstairs and two are downstairs. And when you two are getting it on please try not to be so loud that I have to explain to my kids you are playing a game and no they can't join."

Dominique couldn't help laughing as she started to grab her suitcase when AJ shook his head negatively at her. "What are you giggling about; I still have to explain to my kids why you are slumbering it in my room." AJ chuckled when Dominique's aqua eyes widened.

Dominique sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "AJ…I can stay in a quest room if it's going to be weird. I don't want to cause problems or hurt feelings between your babies and you."

AJ leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry so much. My kids already know about you. They've asked a million questions and I've answered all of them to the best of my ability, but you might as well expect them to ask you more questions. They are already used to their mother dating someone, so my easing you into my life as us dating isn't really a stretch. There's nothing to worry about babe I promise."

She followed AJ up a flight of stairs and to the end of the hallway to what she could only assume was the master bedroom. She was correct in the assumption when he stopped in front of a pair of French doors when he turned the door knob and pushed them open with his foot.

Once she stepped inside she wouldn't believe how beautiful it was. There were sky lights in the master bathroom above the HUGE jet tub that could've easily fit AJ, her and 16 kids. She stifled a laugh at that thought before turned back to the huge four poster bed. The dark blue sheets, pillows and comforter made it look warm and inviting. She looked out the window and everything had a blanket of snow on it. It looked like a winter wonderland.

Aqua eyes blinked as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She leaned back against AJ as her hands covered his. "My God it's so beautiful. Tell me we can play in the snow later. I haven't done that since Dean and I were kids. We would build huge snowmen and then demolish them with wrestling moves."

AJ chuckled. "How did you not become a wrestler?" He had to ask; he'd been curious it was probably the one question he'd never asked her in the time they'd been dating.

Dominique shook her head as she turned in AJ's arms and snuggled against him, while wrapping her arms around his torso. "I never had the passion for it like Dean. He loved it from day one. I loved watching it and cheering for him, but I could never actually get motivated to actually make a career out of it. So I went to business school and Dean went to wrestling school…so to speak. We went separate ways but somehow ended up in the same company. Thank God. I would hate being somewhere where he wasn't. That's why when they did the brand split Dean requested to be where ever I was."

AJ pressed his lips to the top of her head as his hands slowly rubbed up and down her back. He could see the connection Dean and Dominique had and could only hope his boys had the same connection with their sister growing up. "I get it, if I don't get anything else I definitely get that."

"Good because my brother and I are a package deal and you might as well include Jaleesa in that too." Dominique smiled up at AJ before she pushed up on her toes and caught his lips.

AJ's hands slid down before he gripped her thighs and lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He was enjoying her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her fingers removed his baseball hat and delved into his hair. The ringing of the doorbell brought their private moment to a halt. "Uh oh…I think the tiny terrorists are here." AJ mumbled against her lips.

Dominique smirked as she felt AJ lean over as he set her on her feet. "C'mon I want to meet your brood." She followed AJ out of the room and down the stairs as AJ went to the front door and opened it and their stood three mini versions of AJ and a shorter woman holding the smaller female version of AJ. Dominique could only assume the woman was Wendy; AJ's ex-wife. She stayed back and out of the way incase sparks started flying.

AJ held his arms out as he squatted down and scooped all three boys into his arms. "Hey guys!"All three boys wrapped their arms around their father as he stood with them and walked back into the house.

Dominique couldn't help but let her heart flutter at the display. Wendy on the other hand didn't look as happy to see her as she walked into the house with their youngest. Wendy was actually shorter than she imagined, but she was a beautiful woman. She couldn't imagine how she ever fell out of love with AJ. He loved his kids like no other father could or would and she knew he had love for Wendy or they wouldn't have stayed together as long as they did.

Wendy's eyes narrowed at Dominique before they turned to her ex-husband, "So you brought her." She stated in a chilled tone.

AJ squatted down and released his sons before he stood up and adjusted the baseball cap on his head and faced his ex. "Don't start. I told you at Thanksgiving and for the last 3 weeks what was going to happen for Christmas break which I was not going to hide from you. I had to learn…you know what were not doing this in front of the kids." Soft blue eyes looked at worried aqua. "Will you take them into the den I'll be right in."

Dominique nodded as she corralled the kids and watched as AJ took his youngest as he kissed her cheek and walked over and handed her to his oldest. "Watch your sister for me please and mind your manners. Mom and I need to talk privately." AJ watched as his oldest Ajay nodded as he took Anney from his dad. He nodded at Dominique and she turned and walked the kids into the den and closed the door. AJ waited until the door was closed before he turned back to Wendy.

"Well she certainly knows how to obey orders really well." Wendy stated n a snarky tone as she placed her hands on her hips.

AJ shook his head negatively before he shook his index finger at her. "I already told you not to start Wendy. You didn't even tell me you were dating anyone. I had to find out about Trevor from the kids. At least I was man enough to let you know ahead of time and didn't let you get blindsided. I warned you at Thanksgiving that I would be bringing her with me and she would be meeting the kids because we are getting serious. I'm not going to stand by and let my life pass by me because you sure as hell didn't."

"How do I know I can trust her with the kids? What if she let's one of them get hurt or you have to take one of them to the emergency room because she wasn't paying attention…or because you weren't paying attention because your attention was on her." Wendy fired off.

AJ jammed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Did you come over here to bust my balls about being an unfit father? I mean seriously Wendy do you REALLY think I would allow one of my kids to get hurt intentionally? When have I ever been so focused on anything in my life I let one of the kids lose a limb or a pint of blood?" AJ was getting irritated slowly. "Those kids are my life and if you don't know that by now then why the hell did we have them if I'm so God damn irresponsible as a parent?"

Wendy shook her head. "I don't know what you do with the kids when I'm not around."

AJ grumbled. "Well that's horseshit and you damn well know it. If you're pissed because she's younger then you when say so, but don't stand there and question my ability to be a good father. We were married for almost 20 years if you don't know me by now then you will never will. I'm going to give you a dose of reality. I'm in love with Dominique and I see her being in my life for a very long time. Whether it's until I get put into a wheel chair or until the day I die that's up to her. I tried to tell her she shouldn't be with someone so much older than her and she didn't give a shit because she doesn't see age or color in people; she just sees them for who they truly are. And you can get mad about everything I just told you but it's not going to change a damn thing."

AJ took his hat off before he ran his other hand through his hair and put his hat back on. "Now, I stood by and accepted Trevor and played nice with him. I didn't even shove my fist through his skull when I really wanted to, because he actually turned out to be an okay guy. You know you are welcome here anytime, but this is still my house and I won't have you being disrespectful to someone I invited here."

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of the kids AJ. I am your wife." Wendy slipped and didn't even realize it.

"No you're my ex-wife because that's the way YOU wanted it. And if you're going to behave like a petulant child then I'm going to treat you like one. For God's sake you don't see Dominique running in here throwing a fit because she has to be around our kids. Hell no she was excited about meeting our kids. She might not be a mom or have been married before but it's not like she's some teenager I picked off the street to babysit. She's a grown woman. You are both grown women but only one of you is acting like it right now." AJ smirked. That comment was sure to piss his ex off.

Wendy sucked in a breath and thought she was going to explode. Did he really just say she wasn't acting like an adult? Wendy turned away from her ex-husband as she looked out the window. She didn't really understand why she was being such a bitch about this woman. AJ had had several conversations with her about him bringing his girlfriend to his home for Christmas so she could meet their kids and she never once brought up any concerns or bitches about it until now. Why now she suddenly wanted to show her ass was beyond her own brain power. AJ was right he had been totally civil with Trevor when they met and AJ was right he had been blindsided by not only her wanting to get divorced but also dating without his knowledge.

Wendy turned back around as a look of defeat crossed her face. "I'm…sorry." That left a bad taste in her mouth.

"How did that taste?" AJ asked with a chuckle and then held his hands up when she looked as though she was going to slug him. "I'm only kidding. Look things changed between us the minute we signed the divorce papers and things will never be the same as they were but I would like to keep the peace. If things go where I think they are with Dominique I'm sure someday were going to get married and I need you two on speaking terms or at the very least co-mingling terms. We co-parent the kids because that's what we decided without a court order. We didn't need lawyers for any of it; let's not start now."

"Agreed." Wendy nodded. "And just for the record saying I was sorry tasted like tar from the road, but I shouldn't have had to say it because I knew what was going to happen and I don't know what happened. I guess between the car and the front door half of my brain went numb. I just have to get used to the idea of you actually being serious with someone who isn't me." She walked over and grabbed her purse and keys before she turned back to her ex. "I'll assume you'll bring the kids home before you go back on the road." She watched as AJ nodded as he opened the front door for her. "Merry Christmas AJ."

"Merry Christmas Wendy." AJ closed the door behind her before he turned back and headed towards the den he could hear shouting and laughing as he pulling the doors open and his blue eyes were met by the most amazing sight. Dominique had Christmas music on and had everyone decorating the smaller Christmas tree in the den. There was a larger one in the giant living room that they would be doing after dinner but for now she had everyone including Dean and Jaleesa helping out as they all were dancing and decorating.

AJ looked over and saw Dean holding Anney who was clapping her hands with the music and laughing at the faces Dean was making. He walked over as he looked at his daughter. "Don't get any bright idea's missy you are NOT dating a wrestler when you get older."

"Kill joy." Dean accused.

Dominique walked over as she wrapped her arms around AJ's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Is everything ok?" She asked curiously. "Any ambulances or anything need to be called?" She asked cheekily.

AJ shook his head. "No casualties; everything is good."

Once the tree was finished AJ told them to get the den cleaned up because after dinner they were going to out to play in the snow and then they would be decorating the tree in the living room.

The case of the ex's was closed and all was right in the Styles home for the night.


	19. Ch 19 Happy

**Chapter 19** – Happy

The sun had finally set in Gainesville Georgia. The kids all had warm showers or baths after they'd played outside in the snow for a good 45 minutes with Jaleesa, Dean, Dominique and AJ. Dominique couldn't seriously remember the last time she'd played in the snow like a kid, but it was one of the best memories she would carry with her for a long time. They drank some cocoa and decorated the larger Christmas tree in the large living room while listening to Christmas music on the radio. Now they were all warm and snug in their beds waiting for Santa Claus to visit.

Dominique was in the master bathroom filling AJ's HUGE tub with warm water and bubbles while AJ was downstairs sneaking around putting Christmas gifts under the tree and making sure the stockings were filled. She was tired and didn't think it would be possible to be THIS exhausted playing with 4 children and 3 adults. She was ready for a nice relaxing bath; something that would warm her to the core and relax her muscles.

She turned the water off as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it into the corner of the overly large bathroom.

"Oh I'm not sure what I'm enjoying more. You with your top off or that tub full of water."

Dominique laughed as she turned around and watched as AJ closed the bedroom door and locked it before he turned and pulled the hooded sweatshirt off with his t-shirt under it as he made his way into the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you, because that looks to inviting and I would NEVER miss a chance to be naked with you anywhere." AJ admitted as he started kicking off his sneakers.

Dominique shimmied out of her jeans, having already been barefoot. She felt AJ come up behind her as his nimble fingers unhooked her bra as his soft lips assaulted her naked back while pushing the straps down her arms. Her hands went behind her as she gripped AJ's belt and was undoing it and his jeans as he continued to feast on her bare shoulders and neck.

"I don't mind if you join me. We have to get you out of the rest of your clothes though." Dominique stated before she turned around and pressed her semi naked body to his before catching his lips with hers. His hands gripped her hips before they slid down and gripped her boycut panty covered rear-end.

AJ chuckled against her lips when she squeaked out of surprise; pulling back to stare into her aqua eyes. "C'mon beautiful, let's get those panties off and get in that tub." AJ watched as Dominique turned around and faced away from him as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and bent over at the waist to shed them. AJ couldn't keep his pale blue eyes off her shapely ass and her HELLO kitty while she was bent over. She stepped into the tub and disappeared into the bubble filled water. AJ couldn't help the smirk as he shed the rest of his clothes and joined her in the water at the opposite end of the tub. AJ reached over and pulled Dominique across the tub to be closer to him.

"Excuse me I was perfectly comfortable over there." Dominique stated with a smirk before AJ caught her lips with his.

This bath time was well deserved.

* * *

The following day was Christmas.

It was filled with presents and stockings and lots of laughs.

AJ was pleasantly surprised at how well his kids took to Dominique. He enjoyed watching his boy's rough house with Dean and Jaleesa. Anney spent the day bouncing from AJ's lap to Dominique's lap as they were sitting on the couch together.

The whole Christmas vacation went over without a hitch. The boys took too Dean just because he was so much 'fun'. In other words, he played as rough with the boys as they were allowed to play with him. He never once bugged them for a breather or a break. Jaleesa got most of their antics on video. AJ tried reasoning with all of them around noon, to calm down and let Dean have some relaxation for his own Christmas vacation and Dean just shook his head. Dean didn't give a shit. As long as the kids were having fun and no one was getting hurt he was happy.

Anney went to bed early and AJ pulled Dominique closer as she leaned against him. "I think Dean had more fun than the boys." Dominique pointed out as she looked up at the pale blue eyes that hypnotized her on a daily basis.

AJ chuckled as he nodded. "Those boys are going to sleep really good tonight. I'm not at all surprised Anney went down already." He leaned down and kissed Dominique's temple as his arm tightened around her.

"Uh yea, Dean is going to sleep fabulously as well. I bet Dean will crash before the boys." Domi smirked as she burrowed into AJ's side. "I could literally stay here forever. I love the snow and the fact that the lake is behind the house. The company is not bad either."

AJ smirked as he looked down at her once more. "Yea, the company is pretty good huh."

Probably around 9 p.m. the boys had finally worn themselves all out and AJ and Dean were carrying them upstairs to put the three boys in bed for the evening; Jaleesa met Dean at the bottom of the stairs as their wen to their room down stairs; they ha chosen a room far enough away from everyone that if and when they were getting freaky as Dean so eloquently put it no one in the house would hear them.

AJ's pale blue eyes locked onto a set of aqua eyes as Dominique met him at the end of the hallway in front of his bedroom. "Time for bed already baby?" He asked as he watched her grab his hand as she opened his bedroom door.

Dominique shook her head with a smirk. "Nope, Santa left your Christmas present in here." She stated as she led him into the bedroom and watched as he closed the door behind them.

"Damn Santa must've known I was a good boy this year." AJ joked.

"A very good boy." Dominique murmured against the shell of AJ's ear and giggled as he did a full body shiver.

Turns out he was a very good boy indeed.

* * *

By the end of the week, it was time to go back on the road and also time for AJ o say goodbye to his babies and hand them back over to Wendy. He was going to drop them off on their way out of town but since Wendy had been doing errands she volunteered to pick them up. Dominique had just finished packing up all her things as she stopped and her hand went over the necklace resting against her chest.

AJ had gotten her the most beautiful Sapphire and diamond ring and necklace set and she hadn't taken either of them off yet. She'd in turn found him a few jersey's from his favorite Georgia teams and gotten them signed by the players.

All in all it was one of the best holiday's she could remember in a long time. She loved the fact that AJ not only invited her to meet his babies but that he knew how close she was with her brother and he invited Dean and Jaleesa as well. They all had an amazing time and also made sure the kids had fun as well while being safe. Dominique closed up her suitcase and picked it up and walked it downstairs.

AJ shook his head at Dominique. "You should have left that; I would've brought it down for you." He hated when she did things like that when she knew he would've done it for her. Sometimes she was extremely independent.

Dominique shook her head. "I'm not paralyzed or anything I can carry my own suitcase. You don't always have to be manly."

"HEY!" AJ growled. He watched as Dominique walked over and stood in front of him as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips.

"Don't get me wrong baby. You are all man; I'm just saying I can carry my own stuff. I don't think you have to carry all your crap plus mine, I can carry my own weight." Dominique explained.

They were pulled apart when the doorbell chimed. AJ growled against her neck. "Saved by the bell." AJ walked over and opened the door and Wendy was standing on the other side. "C'mon in the kids are getting their things together."

Dominique stepped up. "Wendy while you are waiting for the kids I was hoping we could talk in private."

Wendy blinked a couple of times as she finally nodded her agreement for the talk before she turned and followed her ex-husbands girlfriend into the kitchen where the door swung closed. "What can I do for you exactly Dominique?" She asked in a clipped tone. She wasn't expecting to have to have any kind of talk with her ex's new squeeze.

Dominique shook her head. "Look I know when you look at me you probably think I'm some kind of child because of my age. But I want to reassure you that when the kids are in this house you don't have to worry about them. AJ would never let anything happen to them and I certainly wouldn't either. Their happiness and safety comes first. I was honored that AJ invited me and my brother to his home for Christmas specifically to meet your babies. The boys were every bit the little gentlemen that I imagine you and he raised them to be and Anney was a perfect angel. I just don't want there to be any animosity or bad blood between me and you or you and AJ because those kids mean everything to him. I don't have to be a psychic to see those four kids are his entire world and if you took away his right to be their father it would devastate him. I can't imagine co-parenting is an easy thing to have to do especially with AJ's career choice, but he makes every effort to see them on his days off and talk to them over the phone during his down time on the road."

"What is it are you really trying to say?" Wendy asked.

"I don't want AJ to be punished just because you don't like me. I'm not a mother so I don't know what it means to be a mom; I hope someday in the future I will, but until then as long as I'm dating AJ I have to co-exist with you because you are the mom. If you set rules I'll make sure they are followed. I just want to give you some type of peace of mind so you know that when those four kids step through the front door here they are well taken care of and well looked after. I was not raised by my mother, she was barely around. My brother is the one who took care of my every need until I turned 18 and then it was my turn to be an adult and take care of me. I didn't mean to take up much of your time. I just thought we should talk for a few minutes so you know you can trust me." Dominique stated honestly. She wasn't expecting any kind of friendship or anything really from it she just wanted the mother of her boyfriends children understand they were in capable hands.

Wendy nodded. "I'm always going to worry about my kids because that's what mother's do; you'll understand that once you are one. I just know I can worry a little less when they are here. Thank you for that." Wendy meant what she said and she definitely had different feelings for the new love of her ex-husbands life. She turned and left the kitchen as she and AJ corralled the kids and got them out to the minivan and inside.

Dominique watched from the kitchen window. A few minutes later a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a chest. "Get them all belted in and said your goodbyes?" Her hands covered his.

AJ kissed the side of her neck. "With promises of bringing you, Dean and Jalessa home with me more often."

"I'm sure it was more Dean than anything else." Dominique laughed as she turned around to face AJ. "Dean has always been the fun one. The boys had a damn good time with him."

"I've never seen them laugh so much and have so much fun just rough housing with another human being." AJ admitted with a chuckle.

"I'm glad they had such a good time, Anney too." Dominique stated. "What about you, did you have a good time?" She asked curiously.

AJ smirked as his hands slid down her body to her jean covered rear. "I had a damn good time." He kissed her lips softly. "Now what was that all about with you and Wendy having some secret meeting in my kitchen?"

"It was me talking to Wendy and letting her know the kids were safe when they were here with us. I said a few more things that I hope helped her understand she didn't have to worry about the kids when they are here and I think it got through. I just basically conveyed that I don't want you to suffer because she doesn't like me. She doesn't have to like me, but I don't want her keeping the kids from you because of it either." Dominique explained.

"You realize you didn't have to do that right? No matter what happens I would never allow her or anyone else to keep my kids from me." AJ stated. "But thank you. I'm glad you understand how important my kids are to me."

"You have to remember Dean and I never knew our father and our mother was never around. I have never seen a dad who loves and cares for his kids as much as you do. From the minute we met and you started talking about your kids I knew you was an exceptional father. There's nothing I wouldn't do to help you get to them if they needed you. You might not get to see them as much as you want to because of your job, but you do more for your four children then my mom and dad did for their two children. Children shouldn't have to raise themselves they shouldn't have to depend on another child for anything; that's what the parent are there for." Dominique stated truthfully.

All was right in the world of AJ Styles. He couldn't have been happier that Christmas had turned out so well. His kids were happy, he was happy and most importantly Dominique understood how deep his love for his kids went and she was also happy. It was all he could've asked for as the year came to an end.

AJ couldn't wait to see what the following year held for him.


End file.
